Infiel
by Got98
Summary: Sasuke se ha ido en su misión para buscar el rastro de Kaguya. Sakura queda devastada pero sabe que el deber de un ninja se antepone a los sentimientos. Es por eso que lo apoya y cría a Sarada sola. Luego de diez años, Sakura se entera que Sasuke le ha sido infiel. Su mundo entonces se desmorona pero apoyada por sus amigos decide olvidarlo y salir adelante.
1. SENTIMIENTOS

Esta es mi primera historia. Espero les guste. Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios :)

Aclaración: En esta historia nunca suceden los hechos de Naruto Gaiden.

SENTIMIENTOS

"Te veré después. Gracias" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse de la aldea. Luego de que la guerra terminara. Lo vi marcharse pero en mi corazón quedó una llama de esperanza que cada día iba a creciendo al recordar esas palabras.

"Te dije que te buscaría" fueron sus primeras palabras después de volver tras dos años de ausencia. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Al fin estaba completa.

"Es hermosa". Sus ojos brillaban cuando vio por primera vez a Sarada. Jamás en mi vida había visto a Sasuke tan feliz.

"Solo yo puedo realizar esta misión. Entiéndelo" A pesar de que lo había apoyado para realizar esa misión no podía evitar que mi corazón se partiera en dos. Iba a volver a estar sola. Una mitad de mi se iba y no sabía por no cuanto tiempo.

"Lo sé" mencioné con ojos llorosos. Me había prometido no volver a llorar. Un ninja no debía dejar que los sentimientos interfieran con la misión. Pero solo por esta vez me permití ser egoísta y desee que no fuéramos ninjas, solo aldeanos comunes. Quería tener a Sasuke a mi lado por siempre. Después de tanto sufrimiento nos lo merecíamos.

Pasamos esa noche juntos. Me dediqué a demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Era la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos y no sabíamos cuándo nos volveríamos a ver. Si la misión se alargaba demasiado Sasuke no vería crecer a Sarada. No iba a pasar con su hija ni conmigo tampoco.

Después de eso Sasuke se fue, dejándonos a mi y a una Sarada de un año solas. Sabía que también sufría. Nos amaba y quería quedarse con nosotras. Pero era un ninja y estaba primero su deber con la aldea. Cuidando a la aldea por fuera se aseguraba que nada nos pasara.

"¿Por qué papá no viene, es que acaso no nos quiere?" Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sarada mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ver a mi hija llorando me partió el corazón. Había pasado cuatro años y Sasuke no había regresado. Tampoco me escribía. Sabía que estaba bien por las cartas que comunicaba a Naruto. A veces me permitía husmear entre los documentos del Hokage cuando él no estaba presente con la simple intención de revisar si alguna carta había llegado para mi. Pero nada. Supuse que no quería ponernos en peligro. Pero su indiferencia me dolía.

"Mamá, ¿cómo es papá? Preguntó una Sarada de siete años tras regresar de una misión. Sonreí. A Sarada le gustaba escuchar las historias que solía contarle de su padre cuando estaba en la academia. Sabía escuchar atentamente cuando le decía que su padre siempre fue el niño más popular y guapo de la escuela y que yo había estado enamorada de él desde que lo vi por primera vez.

"Sé que mi papi está protegiendo el mundo y por eso no está con nosotras. Es un héroe" mencionaba al finalizar la historia con los ojitos brillando de alegría. Me alegraba saber que Sarada amaba a su padre aun sin conocerlo.

"Hemos recibido un informe de Sasuke" Naruto me dedico una mirada esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunto Shikamaru, el asistente del Hokage

"Dice que su viaje se alargó por tiempo indefinido. Nuevas pistas sobre Kaguya surgieron en varios lugares" Me esforcé por no demostrar mi tristeza. "Los Kages de las otras aldeas estarán colaborando con él en todo lo que puedan así que dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos"

"Sakura chan…lo siento" continuó Naruto. Sabía que se sentía culpable porque Sasuke no estuviera conmigo.

El ambiente se tornó más silencioso de lo normal. Todos esperaban una reacción de mi parte. Al darme cuenta de que unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mi ojos levanté la cabeza limpiándome los ojos y sorbiéndome por la nariz lo más discreta que pude.

"No importa Naruto, es su deber como ninja de la hoja" Mi sonrisa era tan falsa que dudo mucho que se la creyeran, pero no me importaba. Solo quería llegar a casa y echarme a llorar porque no iba a ver a Sasuke por mucho tiempo más y mi corazón ya no lo soportaba. Lo que más me dolía era que no se hubiera comunicado conmigo todo este tiempo o por lo menos ahora para decirme que no podía volver con nosotras aun. Amarlo solo me había traído sufrimiento y lágrimas y empezaba a preguntarme si alguna vez en realidad iba a volver.

Solo quería ser feliz con mi familia. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Dos años más pasaron. El tiempo libre que tenía la pasaba trabajando horas extras en el hospital. Así no tenía tiempo para pensar en él y en el daño que me producía despertarme cada día y no verlo a mi lado.

Hace cinco años me había convertido en la directora del Hospital y había aceptado por el hecho de que Sarada ya había entrado a la academia y necesitaba menos tiempo para cuidarla a diferencia de cuando era una bebe. Así ambas podríamos distraernos y no pensar demasiado en la ausencia de Sasuke.

"Hoy viene al hospital el nuevo médico de neurología" Sakumi me dedico una mirada picara. Era mi compañera de trabajo desde hace un año y me había demostrado ser una persona de confianza. Reemplazaba a Ino en los turnos de la mañana. Entre sus acciones estaban los intentos por conseguirme alguna cita a pesar de haberle dicho que estaba casada. No tenía una mala intención, lo sabía. Solo quería verme feliz.

_"No veo anillo en tu dedo y jamás he visto a tu marido invisible" había mencionado un día cuando le conté que estaba casada. _

"Puede que sea un médico muy guapo" continuó Sakumi

"Eso no lo sabes" respondí sonriéndole. Me hacía gracia la tenacidad que le ponía a todos sus intentos de conseguirme una cita. "Además no estoy interesada y lo sabes"

"Si, si lo sé. Estás casada con un hombre invisible" Me dirigí a la salida del consultorio. Ya había acabado mi turno y quería ir a casa a darme un largo baño. "Pero Sakura, solo quiero verte con una sonrisa" Me tomó de los hombros deteniéndome "Una sonrisa real" Sakumi se había dado cuenta de que por más que me esforzara por aparentar estar bien, en realidad no lo estaba. Mi corazón todavía lloraba por Sasuke y su indiferencia.

"Te veo mañana Sakumi, descansa" me despedí dándole un abrazo. Quería mucho a Sakumi. En ese corto tiempo de conocerla me había demostrado ser una amiga leal y muy útil en el hospital. Después de contarme la dolorosa historia sobre su pasado, no pude más que recibirla con brazos abiertos en el hospital. No tenía familia, estaba sola en el mundo pero al igual que todos se había esforzado y ahora era una excelente medic-ninja.

Me dirigí hacia el vestidor para cambiarme de ropa, tomé mi bolso de mi locker y cuando acabé me dirigí a la salida.

"Supongo que esto en tuyo" una voz masculina me detuvo en mi lugar. Volví la mirada y me encontré con un doctor al cual nunca había visto. Era atractivo y muy alto, así que fácilmente podría superar a Naruto. Vestía una bata blanca sobre sus pantalones y camisa. Su cabello castaño iba peinado hacia atrás dándole un aire intelectual. Sus ojos verdes me miraban divertido. Carraspeó. Y entonces me di cuenta que en su brazo extendido estaba mi bata blanca.

No me había dado cuenta de que en mi apuro por irme rápido se me había caído la bata del locker.

"Gracias. No me di cuenta de que la boté" murmuré acercándome a él para recoger mi bata

"Lo sé" mencionó. Al llegar hasta él me sentí indefensa. Un choque de electricidad recorrió por mi mano cuando toque la suya por accidente para tomar mi bata.

"No lo había visto por aquí" decidí que lo mejor era dejar de comportarme como una adolescente hormonal y comenzar una plática normal. !Estaba casada por el amor de dios!

"Me transfirieron de la aldea de la Roca" su mano regresó al bolsillo de su pantalón. "Puedes tutearme"

Asentí.

"Eres el nuevo doctor que se encargará del departamento de neurología" más que una pregunta fue una confirmación.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy Sakura Uchiha, espero que nos llevemos bien. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea" dije mostrándole una sonrisa honesta. Habíamos tenido algunos altercados últimamente por ese departamento y saber que por fin alguien se iba a incorporar me ponía realmente feliz. Así no tendría que preocuparme demasiado por la administración de ese lugar. "Debo irme" mencioné al ver que no respondía nada.

Le ofrecí mi mano extendida. La vió durante unos segundos y después la cogió. Su apretón fue firme propio de un médico. Su mano estaba un poco fría. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados. Lo más probable era que fuera cirujano. Al ver que no me soltaba me removí incomoda buscando una salida, entonces me soltó.

Sus ojos me miraban atentamente. Me ponía nerviosa.

"Bueno yo…debo irme" y sin decir más me di la vuelta y salí rápidamente de ese lugar. Al salir me di cuenta que había estado reteniendo el aire todo ese tiempo. Y ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre. Genial Sakura.


	2. DOLOR

Hola a todos, como estan! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. No se olviden de dejar su comentario :)

DOLOR

Naruto y yo solíamos ir de vez en cuando juntos al ramen Ichiraku. Él se había convertido en mi soporte, en mi mejor amigo a lo largo de los años, en el hermano que nunca tuve. Y no puedo imaginarme haber logrado lo que logré sin él. Siempre me apoyo en esos tiempos en los que Sasuke era buscado como criminal. Jamás estará lo suficientemente agradecida con él.

"No tienes que agradecerme Sakura-chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer para colaborar con el hospital" Naruto sonrió después de haberle contado sobre el nuevo doctor.

Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

"Sakura" Un grito nos sobresaltó a ambos. Reconocía esa voz. Era Ino que venía corriendo hacia nosotros. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que el nuevo doctor estaba para comérselo entero?" fue lo primero que dijo al llegar donde nosotros.

Me queda un momento sin palabras. Naruto rió.

"Ino estas casada" respondí tranquilamente riendo.

"Y eso qué, sigo siendo mujer" se defendió Ino. "Pero te lo voy a dejar a ti" respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. No podía creer que Ino me estuviera insinuando tener alguna relación con ese doctor a pesar de estar casada con Sasuke.

"Sasuke es mi esposo" dije sin más.

"Sasuke no está en la aldea y ni siquiera sabes si vas a regresar" aunque sonaba cruel, era la verdad.

"Ya está bien Ino" Naruto cambió su expresión a una más seria.

"Naruto no te metas" respondió Ino pasándole de largo y tomándome por los hombros "Te digo esto porque soy tu mejor amiga. Quiero verte feliz. Esperar a Sasuke no lo hace. No puedes pasar toda tu vida así Sakura, !por dios!" Dijo sacudiéndome un poco "¡Debes ser feliz y darte una oportunidad, no estás siendo egoísta que te quede bien claro" Bajo su cabeza y tomó aire "!Estás desperdiciando tus mejores años!" dijo en expresión alarmada. Lo último no era necesario e inevitablemente me avergoncé.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Ino, que traicione a Sasuke?" pregunté en un susurro.

"Pues él lo hace contigo" dijo en un susurro tomándome desprevenida.

Me quedaré en shock durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Ino?" Naruto intervino "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?"

Ino tomo aire y me miró con expresión preocupada.

"Lo mejor será entrar a tu casa" continuó Ino.

Sarada ya se había dormido. Prendí la luz de la sala y nos sentamos. Estaba todavía en shock así que todos mis movimientos parecían programados. Naruto me llevó hacia el sillón y me ayudó a sentar. En mi cabeza solo podría pensar lo que Ino me había dicho. _Sasuke me había traicionado con otra mujer._

"Verte tan triste me dolía Sakura, así que pedí a Sai que investigue el paradero de Sasuke sin decirte Naruto" Lo miró brevemente como pidiendo disculpas. "Quería comunicarme con él para que volviera de una vez por todas a la aldea. Aunque sea unos días. Tú lo necesitabas". Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. "Entonces, me llegó un informe de Sai diciendo que lo había encontrado"

"Habla de una vez Ino" dije por primera vez ansiosa

"Sai y otros testigos vieron salir a Sasuke de una habitación en la aldea de la Roca ... con una mujer" paró de golpe "Se los vio muy juntos" agachó la cabeza. _Pero serían compañeros de viaje, así como lo fue con Karin alguna vez. Eso implica un poco más de intimidad_ pensé negándome a aceptarlo. "Demasiado juntos para tratarse de alguna relación de camaradería" dijo ella leyendo mi mente. "Sakura lo siento mucho. No creí que iban a salir así de las cosas, pero sentí que debí decírtelo porque no puedes aguardar por alguien así. Eres demasiado buena para él".

"¿Ino estás segura de lo que dices?" preguntó Naruto sujetándose el cabello.

"Lo estoy. No viniera a contártelo si no estuviera segura".

"¡Demonios!" Naruto exclamó encolerizado levantándose de golpe del sillón "Quiero ver ese informe completo Ino, dile a Sai que me lo lleve a mi oficina ahora!" Naruto estaba muy enojado. No lo había visto así desde su enfrentamiento con Toneri.

"Sakura chan necesito asegurarme ...

"Naruto" exclamé de golpe cortándolo a media frase. "No hagas nada por favor" lo tomé del brazo esperando que se calme.

"!Como quieres que me calme!?" preguntó con los ojos llenos de rabia. "Eres como mi hermana Sakura chan y ese maldito bastardo te engaña mientras tu esperas pacientemente su regreso"

"Es solo que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos" mencioné en un susurro "Si lo que dices es cierto Ino, quiero verlo" voltee a mirarla

"No estoy segura Sakura" contestó Ino "No quieres verlo"

"Quiero verlo" grité y después me arrepentí por temor a que Sarada se despertara. Todo el mundo se silenció. "Quiero verlo" volví a repetir en un susurro. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Sasuke me engañaba y yo lo había esperado fielmente por muchos años.

"Sasuke me engañaba" dijo mi cabeza.

"Él no es así" dijo mi corazón.

De pronto fui perdiendo mis fuerzas y me sentí débil. Toda la fortaleza que había aparecido estos años se había derrumbado en unos pocos minutos. Mi campo de visión se fue reduciendo y entonces sentí mucho sueño. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue a Naruto e Ino gritando mi nombre antes de que mi mundo se sumiera en una completa oscuridad.


	3. LA VERDAD

Hola de nuevo! Ultimo capitulo del día. Mañana continuare publicando. Espero le guste :)

LA VERDAD

Me desperté al día siguiente en mi habitación. Ino estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche esperando que despertara. Me contó que Naruto se había ido para verificar el informe pero había prometido no hacer nada sin mi autorización.

Sasuke estaba en la aldea de la Roca. Eran dos días de viaje en tren. Si me apuraba todavía podría alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya.

Sali ese mismo dia. Necesité pocas cosas en mi maleta. Lleve a Sarada con mis padres explicándole que había surgido una misión de emergencia. Ella lo entendió. Me dolía el corazón darme cuenta que Sarada quizás nunca conociera a su padre. Pero era muy pronto todavía para confírmalo.

En todo mi viaje iba a pensando en las posibilidades de que Sai hubiera visto mal o que alguien se hubiera hecho pasar por Sasuke. Había perdido la cuenta las veces que me dije que todo debe ser un error, que Sasuke no es de esos hombres, pero cuando llegué a la aldea y vi con una mujer riendo y conversando en un bar mis esperanzas fueron cayendo. Era realmente Sasuke. Era su chakra. Era el.

¿Por qué reia tan abiertamente con esa mujer? Ni siquiera conmigo lo había hecho nunca. Lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. No podia creerlo. Sasuke estaba besando a otra mujer. Me dio asco y no pude evitar voltear la mirada mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Me sentí sofocada y la falta de aire estaba matándome. Habia confirmado lo que Ino me había dicho. En un principio, confiaba en que todo había sido un error, una mera equivocación de Sai, incluido llegar a pensar que Ino lo dijo a propósito para darme celos. Que tonta fui! Desconfié en las personas que querían y siempre estaban conmigo por aferrarme a un amor que tal vez ya no existía. Recordarlo me dolía. Porque aun amaba a Sasuke.

No quise quedarme más tiempo en ese lugar. El camino de regreso la pase llorando. Sasuke me había traicionado y ahora tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida y con Sarada. ¡Oh por Dios Sarada! La pequeña solo tenia 9 años y toda su vida estuvo esperando por su padre. La imagen de un hombre justo, correcto, un héroe salvando al mundo. No un egoísta y mujeriego.

"Es verdad Naruto" Cuando regrese a la aldea, pedí una reunión privada con Naruto. No quería que nadie mas se enterara de mi desdicha "Yo ... me negué a creerlo hasta el final pero" Lagrimas empezaron de nuevo a salir de mis ojos. Maldita sea Sakura ya basta de llorar. "Lo siento, no ... yo no ...

"Sakura chan", Naruto montó su escritorio y me reconfortó con un tierno abrazo. No pude más que soltarme a llorar en su pecho. Mi futuro en donde Sasuke volvía y nunca más nos volvíamos a separar no iba a pasar nunca. Él había destruido todo lo que construimos en estos años.

"Me siento como el maldito culpable de todo esto" Naruto me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente "Le pedí que hiciera esta misión para encontrar a Kaguya. Iba a ser feliz con el y yo ... yo lo arruiné todo. Perdóname Sakura chan nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño.

"Naruto basta" le dedique una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que mi amigo estaba tratando de compartir mi dolor "No fue tu culpa. Él y yo sabían lo que conllevaba la misión y lo que aceptamos. Por el bien de la aldea, de esta aldea que amo. Así que jamás vuelvas a decir algo así. Sasuke tomo una decisión y no puedo hacer más que aceptarla aunque me cueste y vivir con Sarada como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Y nos ha ido muy bien...hasta ahora ". Naruto me miro desconfiado pero aun así no dijo nada más.

"Si necesitas tiempo puedes tomar días libres del hospital"

"Todo menos eso. El hospital me ayudara, es mi único refugio"

Una semana después me había incorporado normalmente a mi trabajo. Al inicio me costó un poco y me llevará unas buenas reprimendas por parte de mis colegas pero al final decidí que no podría mezclar mi vida privada con el trabajo. Era una ninja médico y mi deber era con los pacientes.

Sarada no me pregunto mucho sobre mi última misión asiática que no tuve que darle más explicaciones. Tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle que su padre no iba a volver con nosotras.

Ino comprendió que no quería volver a hablar del tema, que ya había superado y que todo el amor que tenía por Sasuke se desvanecía lentamente cada que recordaba su beso con esa otra mujer.

"Lo siento" menciona al estrellarme en el pecho de alguien. Reacciona Sakura si sigues así vas a terminar por golpear a todo el personal del hospital. Al alzar la mirada me encontré con el nuevo doctor de neurología. De cerca se vio incluido más atractivo. Sus ojos verdes me dejarán paralizado un momento hasta que grabe que no separe su nombre y me obligue a despertar.

"Yo ... no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente antes" mencionando recordando el altercado del vestidor.

"Isao Rei" respondió extenso a su mano. De nuevo sentí la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo al tocarlo. Me aparte rápidamente. El sonrió ante el gesto. Se vio inclusive más atractivo con una hermosa sonrisa cruzando su rostro. No pude más que devolvérsela.

La soledad que experimentó de pronto se desvaneció y el calor en mi pecho comenzó a crecer de nuevo al ver su sonrisa. Espero que solo se debata a que hace mucho calor. Espero


	4. ALGO NUEVO

Hola a todos! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste :)

ALGO NUEVO

Dos meses habían pasado. Últimamente me solía despertar de muy buen humor. Sarada lo había notado. Inclusive llego a suponer que Sasuke iba a regresar. Aunque no me espere esa pregunta de su parte, lo que me sorprendió fue que no me afectara demasiado la mención de su nombre. Habia pasado dos meses desde aquello pero curiosamente lo supere de una forma que inclusive a mi me llego a asustar. Y eso en parte se debía a que me alegraba ir al Hospital. Me alegraba estar ahí.

"Te gusta el nuevo doctor, se te nota" Ino menciono en el cambio de guardia. Lo intente disimular con una tos que admitámoslo, me salió mal y ademas se me cayeron los documentos al suelo.

"Lo ves, te pones nerviosa cuando hablamos de el" continuo al salir hacia los vestidores. Nuestros turnos ya habían acabado.

"No es verdad Ino"

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero alguien te está empezando a mover el tapete y déjame decirte que me alegro mucho Sakura" Ino se paro frente mio y rápidamente cambio su expresión a una más seria. Supuse que lo que iba a decir era realmente importante " Es hora de que sigas con tu vida, sal de fiesta, enamórate de nuevo, no tengas miedo a equivocarte Sakura. Tienes 29 años y toda una vida por delante. Puedes volverte a casar, tener más hijos o no. Lo que quieras está bien, pero no voy a dejar que te hundas en tu soledad, como tu mejor amiga no lo voy a permitir"

"Ino" susurre "gracias" el abrazo que le ofrecí era cálido y lleno de sentimientos de amistad.

"Entonces" al apartarse de mi su mirada cambio a una cómplice. "Vas a venir conmigo a una fiesta de esta noche, la está organizando Naruto con el hospital. Es algo así como una muestra de agradecimiento." Continuo moviendo las manos para restarle importancia. Por qué no me había enterado antes de aquella fiesta? Ni siquiera Naruto me lo había mencionado.

"Asi que tienes una hora para arreglarte y demostrar que todo el trabajo y la maternidad no acabaron con la mujer más sexy del hospital…después de mi claro" Me reí ante sus comentarios.

"Ino, eres la mejor"

"Lo sé"

Una hora después tal como me lo planteo Ino, estaba de camino hacia la recepción que antes había sido un pedazo de bosque intruso en la aldea, pero ahora se había convertido en un hermoso jardín al cuidado específicamente de Kakashi sensei. Pueden creer que mi sensei amaba los jardines y las flores? Vaya! había otra cosa que Kakashi amaba además su Icha Icha.

Al llegar al lugar me quede atónita observando la hermosa decoración. Luces doradas alumbraban todo los límites del jardín y los pocos árboles que habían quedado estaban iluminado con guirnaldas del mismo color. Parecía que estaba en un sueño. De acuerdo tal vez exagero pero jamás había asistido a una fiesta así. Ni siquiera la boda de mis amigas fue así. Supongo que al ser en la noche le daba un punto extra a su favor. Las mesas redondas se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar, meseros iban y venían cargando botellas y copas de champan.

Salude con la mano a Temari que se encontraba sentada con Shikamaru que más parecía aburrido que otra cosa. No había niños ahí. La reunión había sido programada solo para adultos que incluyeran personal del hospital y altos mandos de Kohoha y sus acompañantes. Había mucha gente que no conocía.

"Sakura chan" Reconocí la voz de inmediato y me voltee. Naruto se acercaba hacia mí. Hinata iba tomada de su brazo. Se veía hermosa con el vestido negro largo que llevaba puesta.

"Sakura, te ves muy bien" menciono Hinata sonriendo abiertamente. Le dio un discreto codazo a su esposo para que también dijera algo amable.

"Si Sakura chan. Ese vestido te queda muy bien, siempre lo he dicho el rosa es tu color" Naruto comenzó a reir. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Tampoco es como si tuviera demasiados vestidos para elegir. Este vestido rosa había sido un regalo de mi madre y jamas lo había usado, ni siquiera en mi boda, hasta ahora porque el profundo escote en V y la abertura de la pierna hasta el muslo me hacían sentir como una mujer exhibisionista, pero haciendo caso a Ino, me di una oportunidad de vestirlo y la verdad no quede nada desconforme con el resultado.

La noche transcurrió en completa risas y alegrías. Al no llevar acompañante, Naruto insistió en que me sentara con el y Hinata. Después a nuestra mesa se nos unió la pareja de Sai e Ino, la cual por cierto brillaba con el vestido dorado mini que llevaba y que hacia resaltar su figura. Ino estaba hermosa y Sai la miraba embobado cada que hablaba.

Tenten y Rock Lee se acercaron a saludarnos pero después se dirigieron a su propia mesa. Había escuchado rumores de que entre esos dos pasaba algo y después de ver su actuación esa noche no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Ten ten llevaba un bonito enterizo rojo que combinaba perfecto con su maquillaje. Rock lee había cambiado demasiado. Su corte de peinado y su exagerada actuación en sus ejercicios habían quedado atrás. Ahora parecía una persona más seria y me alegraba que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Se lo merecían después de haber sufrido tanto tras la muerte de Neji.

Baile piezas con distintos caballeros que amablemente me sacaron a bailar. Entre ellos estaba Naruto obviamente, Kakashi sensei, Sai e inclusive Shikamaru. Apuesto a que Temari lo obligó al verme sentada sola en la banca mientras Naruto y Hinata bailaban en la pista.

Estaba conversando animadamente con mi grupo cuando cerca de la tarima vi al nuevo doctor del hospital y oh sorpresa también me miraba. Sus ojos verdes me repasaron de arriba hacia abajo sin ninguna indiscreción y me ruborice al instante. Llevaba puesto un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien. Dios Sakura contrólate. Ya no eres una adolescente.

Tome una copa de un mesero que pasaba por allí y disimuladamente me abanique con la mano.

"¿Te diste cuenta quien está aquí" Ino me jalo detrás de unas flores para ocultarnos del resto.

"Si, lo vi"

"Está muy guapo no crees?" Ino me dirigió una mirada picara "Deberías ir a hablar con el"

"¿Que? "Exclame nerviosa" ¿y que le digo?"

"Lo que sea" exclamo

"No lo sé. Nunca he hecho esto antes. Antes (recordé pensando en Sasuke) nunca me hizo falta hablar mucho"

"Pero Sasuke ya no está" su comentario me dio una cachetada mental. Ino sabía a quien me refería. "Además eres la mujer más guapa aquí, después de mi claro, así que te va a ser muy fácil"

Y sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte me empujó en su dirección y rápidamente volvió con Sai. Decidí que eso simplemente no iba a pasar. Los recuerdos de Sasuke todavía me invadían algunas las noches y las lágrimas habían sido mis únicas compañeras por muchos días. No me sentía lista aun para volver a iniciar algo (llamemos relación) con alguien.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me dirigí hacia la salida. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Mientras me encaminaba hacia allá, vi a Naruto y a Hinata bailando juntos al ritmo de una hermosa canción romántica de fondo. Jamás creí que llegaría a ver a mi tarado amigo con una expresión tan dulce mientras veía el rostro de Hinata y la acercaba más hacia él. Hinata se ruborizo pero ya no como tomate. Había aprendido a controlar sus nervios frente a él, pero aun demostraba cierto nerviosismo cuando la tomaba por sorpresa como en estos momentos. Sonreí. Me alegraba tanto verlos juntos. Se lo merecían.

El aire se volvió más helado a medida que llegaba a la salida. Me abrace en un intento de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo.

"No es bueno que estés aquí afuera sola" una voz masculina me sorprendió. Me volví de inmediato. Rei estaba con las manos en los bolsillos en su pantalón negro. Me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

"Quería tomar aire" mencione sonriendo. Una brisa helada me estremeció e instintivamente me abrace para mantener el calor en mi cuerpo.

Vi que el hacía amago de quitarse su chaqueta.

"No por favor, estoy bien" dije sospechando sus intenciones

"Te vas a enfermar "lo mire entre las pestañas "y ¿no queremos que eso pase verdad?" me sonrió colocando su abrigo sobre mis hombros.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

"Sabes….me alegra saber que estarás trabajando conmigo en el hospital" comente sinceramente de pronto.

Al volver la cabeza, él estaba mirándome. Me estremecí. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna.

"A mi también "levaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos. "Te acompaño a tu casa" menciono después de un rato. Asentí incapaz de negarme. No volví a despedirme de nadie. Ya hablaría con ellos después.

No estábamos lejos de mi departamento. Rei no volvió a hablar más así que aproveche para mirarlo de reojo. Su perfil se iluminaba por la luz de la luna. Después de haber estado loca por Sasuke toda mi vida, creí que jamás habría nadie más guapo que él. Y tal vez fuera cierto. Sasuke seguía siendo atractivo, pero por kamisama, Rei le podía dar la batalla y en mi opinión ganaría.

Debió sentir mi mirada porque volteo a verme. Inmediatamente gire la cabeza hacia el frente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Escuche que soltó una risa suave.

Lo mire. Su expresión había cambiado. Dio un paso hacia mí y por alguna extraña razón no retrocedí.

"Hemos llegado a tu casa" Me susurro al oído con una voz más ronca que lo normal. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

No me había dado cuenta pero era cierto. La que estaba frente a mí era mi casa. Sakura reacciona!

"Gracias por tu abrigo" mencione sacándomelo de una forma muy torpe. Él lo tomo mostrándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tenía. Nuestras manos entraron en contacto y sentí una corriente recorrerme entera.

Decidí que era momento de conservar un poco con el. No lo conocía en absoluto y me parecía alguien muy interesante además de demasiado atractivo.

"Lo siento olvide de donde eras" mencione avergonzada "Aunque tienes un parecido con la gente de la aldea de la Lluvia…lo digo por… tu color de ojos" Ya cierra la boca Sakura

"No" rio. ¡Mierda! "Soy de la aldea de la Roca, he venido aquí por orden del Hokage. El hospital necesitaba personal médico y me transfieron."

"¿Solo tu?"

"También vino conmigo Suzune y Tama. Son médicos también, tal vez no los hayas visto aun pero hoy estaban presentes en la fiesta"

"Vaya, no lo sabía" Se me hacía muy fácil conversar con él.

Conversamos durante un rato más. Nos reímos sobre algunas cosas que dijimos. Lo había juzgado mal al inicio. Cuando lo conocí creí que era una persona intimidante y arrogante. Bueno a mi favor podre decir que el día que lo vi en el vestidor con su bata si tenía la presencia de alguien muy intimidante. Sin embargo, era alguien con quien podía hablar sin ningún problema y sorprendentemente me descubrí riendo en más de una ocasión con él.

Nos despedimos después de un rato y lo vi marcharse por el mismo camino por el que habíamos venido.

Al entrar a la casa, estaba oscura. Sarada debía estar durmiendo. Me dirigí directo a mi habitación. Un sonido me obligo a quedarme quieta.

"Mami, quien era ese señor" Era Sarada. Prendí la luz y la observe. Estaba pegada a la ventana. Había visto mi conversación con Rei.

"¿Cariño, porque no estas dormida aun?" reproche con ternura acercándome a ella.

"Aun no llegabas a casa así que me preocupe mami" la abrace con mucha fuerza. Amaba a mi hija.

"Es un compañero del trabajo hija" mencione tocándole su pequeña nariz.

"Por un momento creí que era papa" el aire se me escapo "pero no tiene el cabello negro como el mio" su mirada se entristeció

¡Dios mio! Como le digo a Sarada que su padre no va a volver. No estaba lista para hacerlo.

"Bueno señorita, a dormir" la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación

Ella rió por el movimiento.

"Mama, bájame, ya no soy una niña"

"Lo eres mi amor, eres mi pequeña niña siempre" Le di un beso en su frente.


	5. TIEMPO

Hola a todos! Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios. Es mi primera historia así que estoy aprendiendo y sus comentarios me ayudan mucho jeje No sean muy duros conmigo, tenganme paciencia :)

Bueno, en este capitulo tal vez lo sientan un poco rápido pero eso es porque esta historia desde un inicio siempre fue un SasuSaku así que no quiero enfrascarme tanto en lo otro, pero eso puede cambiar claro XD. Ustedes díganme

Cualquier comentario, idea, sugerencia me lo dejan en los comentarios

Sin mas que decir a leer!

TIEMPO

Un año después.

En todo ese tiempo Rei y yo nos hicimos muy confidentes. No podía creer la facilidad con la que él había entrado a mi vida y además me había brindado tanta paz y se había ganado mi confianza, tanto que podría compararla con la que tenía con Ino.

Tardé casi todo un año en admitir que él me gustaba. Rei siempre fue claro con lo que sentía, pero yo siempre me negaba a avanzar por temor...al pasado quizá.

Fue un día de septiembre cuando me pidió ser su pareja formal. Sus manos tomaron las mías y note que temblaban mientras lo hacía. Lo rechacé, no porque no quisiera sino porque Sarada no merecía esto. Aún no había encontrado las fuerzas para decirle sobre su papa y no era justo llegar a casa con otro hombre sin haberle explicado antes.

Rei lo comprendió y me apoyo. El conocía a Sarada. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. De vez en cuando iba a la casa a pasar con nosotras y Sarada estaba muy emocionada porque decía que así se debía sentir tener a papa en la casa.

Esa noche llore. Hacía mucho que no lloraba pero por alguna razón el recuerdo de Sasuke me invadió. No sabía nada de él. En el último año no se comunicó con nadie, ni siquiera con Naruto. Me seguía doliendo el poco interés que ponía en su familia, al menos por su hija.

"Estará bien Sakura chan, el teme se sabe cuidar" me había dicho Naruto una tarde en su oficina cuando me mostré un poco preocupada por no saber nada de él.

"No necesitas recordármelo Naruto" respondí sin más.

A partir de ahí el tema de Sasuke no volvió a salir a la luz. Todos continuaron con sus vidas. Sai e Ino esperaban a su segundo hijo que por lo que me había dicho Ino, era una niña. Ino estaba demasiado feliz y más directa de lo normal. Siempre quiso tener una niña. Sai por otro lado andaba más agitado que de costumbre. El embarazo de Ino lo tenía agotado pero aun así la complacía en todo y con sus sonrisas sinceras, de esas que raras veces ponía, demostraba lo feliz que estaba el también.

Estaba claro que Rei y yo nos gustabamos y por eso decidimos comenzar nuestra "relación" en secreto. No se lo dijimos a nadie ni siquiera a Ino. Cuando Sarada se iba a dormir con mis padres o con su amiga Chouchou, el venía a la casa y pasábamos todo el día juntos. Me resistía a que nuestra "relación" pasara más allá de unos cuantos besos y largas tardes de plática. Rei nunca se mostró insistente, me respetaba y yo estaba agradecida por eso.

"Sakura, déjame decirte que el sexo en el embarazo es el mejor de la vida" dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en su escritorio una tarde de noviembre. Su vientre comenzaba ligeramente a abultarse evidenciando su estado.

"Si tú lo dices Ino" respondí distraída mientras llenaba mis informes.

"Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes" continuo mostrándome más atención.

Le lance una mirada mordaz dejándole claro de que no quería meterme en ese terreno porque sabía a donde quería llegar.

"Bien no te enojes" respondió alzando las manos en son de paz.

Continuamos trabajando en silencio unos minutos más.

"¿Y dime…que tal es Rei?" volvió a decir interrumpiendo el silencio de la tarde. No entendí bien su pregunta y ella se dio cuenta porque continuo "Ya sabes…en la cama" Si hubiera tenido una taza de café hubiera escupido el contenido porque la pregunta me cayó se sorpresa.

"No lo sé" me esforcé por no mostrar ninguna alteración en mi expresión "Nunca lo hemos hecho" lo último lo dije en un susurro. Pero Ino me había escuchado claramente

"Vamos, no mientas. Sé que no son nada pero se nota las ganas que se traen. Es solo cuestión de mirarlos juntos" continuo. Si Ino estuviera enterada que efectivamente si estábamos en una "relación" y que no lo habíamos hecho hubiera armado un escándalo tan grande, pero tan grande que toda la aldea se hubiera enterado de mi pobre vida sexual y hasta motel incluido me hubiera tenido listo ese mismo dia. "Rei es muy atractivo Sakura y te lo estas perdiendo"

Nunca había estado con un hombre que no fuera Sasuke y me daba miedo lo que eso podía conllevar, porque muy en el fondo sabía que lo estaba engañando a dado que seguía siendo su esposa.

"Gracias Ino por preocuparte, pero en serio estoy bien"

En los días siguientes esa conversación venía a mi cabeza cada que vei a Rei. ¿Estaba bien dar el siguiente paso?

Fue una noche en la que llovía. Yo había acabado de llegar del mi guardia en el hospital y me encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza. Al entrar en mi casa Rei me estaba esperando con un botella de champan en la mano. Sonreía de esa forma que tanto me gustaba. No procese muy bien lo que hice pero apenas me saque el abrigo y las botas me lance a sus brazos y los bese con lujuria.

El rio en ese instante y casi cae para atrás. Pero me agarro por la cintura y me correspondió el beso con tanta intensidad que me dejo mareada. Dejo la botella en la mesa y me levanto el vilo para llevarme a mi habitación. Nos miramos unos instantes como pidiendo permiso del otro para continuar pero después de eso ninguno se contuvo.

Comenzamos a vernos más a menudo después de esa ocasión. La mayoría de veces nos dedicábamos a pasar el día juntos en casa viendo películas, cocinando o conversando sobre nuestros trabajos del hospital, pero había veces en que sus besos me hacían perder la cordura y terminábamos en la cama.

"_Se te ve más feliz que lo habitual Sakura" había dicho Ino mientras me sonreía picaronamente mientras conversábamos en una cafetería. _

Desde la llegada de Rei, Sarada también se había vuelto un poco más feliz que de costumbre. Jugaba con Rei en la casa. Se sentía como estar en una verdadera familia. Una completa. Salíamos a dar de vez en cuando paseos por lugares alejados de la aldea. No queríamos que la gente empezara a sospechar aun de nuestra relación. No sin antes habérselo dicho a Sarada.

Y por este motivo fue que me decidí que regresando de ese paseo, le iba a contar todo a Sarada. Desde Sasuke hasta el inicio de mi relación con Rei. Pero por ese momento me concentre en disfrutar toda la tarde con las personas que amaba. Ya al llegar el atardecer regresamos al departamento. Rei se despidió después de darme un último beso que me quito el aliento.

"Te lo mereces" Dijo sonriéndome. Sus ojos brillaban de verdadera alegría.

"Mama, hoy la pase muy bien" Salto a mi cuello abrazandome "Rei me hizo sentir como si papa estuviera aquí" dijo en medio broma. El aire se me escapo.

"Yo también la pase genial cariño" le sonreí sinceramente sin tener una respuesta para lo de Rei.

"Quiero darme un baño" menciono

"Si, está bien" ahora era el momento "Sarada" la llame "Cuando acabes, baja para cenar. Tengo que decirte algo"

"Claro mama" sonrió y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras hacia la cena, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lo iba a tomar Sarada. Cuál sería su reacción. Veinte minutos después estábamos sentadas en la mesa cenando.

"Sarada.. ¿Tú sabes que te quiero mucho cierto?"

"A qué viene esa pregunta mama" Rio "Claro que lo sé. Igual yo."

Sonreí. Bien aquí vamos

"Es sobre tu padre" De pronto dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y me presto totalmente atención

"¿Papa?"

"Escucha cariño. Hace año y medio fui a buscar a tu padre en otra aldea. Naruto me dijo que estaba allí y yo… quería verle" me frene. Aquí venia la parte más dura.

"¿Y que paso mama? ¿Lo viste…encontraste a papa? ¿El está bien?" Los ojitos de Sarada brillaban expectantes.

"Si, él está bien" _Muy bien pensé._ Tarde un momento en responder "Pero…hija…el ya no va a volver con nosotras" Ahí fue. Por fin lo había dicho

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué mama? Pregunto Sarada un poco confundida. "¿Es por mí?" Su voz se quebró al decir esa frase.

"Claro que no cariño. Ni lo pienses" respondí rápidamente. Mierda. Esto era más difícil de lo que había planeado. Decirle a Sarada que su padre nos había traicionado era difícil.

"¿Es porque…es feliz con alguien más en esa aldea?" Sarada salió en mi rescate. La mire alarmada pero ninguna negativa de mi boca. Ella lo comprendió de inmediato. Sarada era una chica muy lista a pesar de su corta edad.

"Lo siento muchísimo Sarada" respondí

Sarada permaneció callada por unos instantes que parecieron horas. Luego finalmente hablo

"¿Es por eso que ahora Rei es tu novio?" pregunto de pronto

Esa pregunta no me lo esperaba y me tomo de sorpresa.

"¿Cariño como lo sabes?"

"Tengo 10 años mama, no soy tonta" touche "Tu creías que yo no veía pero si lo hacía" sonrió "Descuida mama, Rei me cae bien"

"Sarada" murmure

Sorprendentemente ella lo había tomado con total naturalidad para una niña de 10 años. No entendía que había pasado. Después de terminar la cena Sarada se fue a su habitación pero la detuve antes.

"¿Sarada tu no…estas molesta?" pregunte despacio

"Claro que estoy molesta mama" respondió alzando un poco la voz pero luego se dio cuenta y se calmó "Estuve esperando toda la vida por alguien al que al final nunca voy a conocer" dijo agachando la cabeza. Temí que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojitos.

Verla asi me desanimo mucho. Fui hacia ella y le di un abrazo tan fuerte de esos que ella se sabe quejar, pero no me importo. Quería transmitirle lo mucho que la amo y que eso nunca iba a cambiar con un papa o sin él.

"Mama, me aplastas" Soltó de pronto y yo la solté.

"Lo siento, es solo que eres tan linda" le acaricie el rostro "Te quiero Sarada y eso nunca va a cambiar"

"Lo se mami" me llamo tiernamente "¿Saldremos adelante?" preguntó

"Si cariño"

"¿Con Rei?"

Solté una risa

"Talvez" respondí dándole un beso juguetonamente.

Después de eso Sarada se fue a su habitación mientras yo me quedaba arreglando la cocina luego de la cena.

* * *

Un sonido entrada la noche me puso en alerta mientras me encontraba en mi habitación cambiándome. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la sala de donde había provenido el ruido. Los golpes se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Alguien había entrado a la casa.

Concentre chakra en mi mano en caso de necesitarlo y prendí la luz.

El grito se ahogó en mi garganta cuando me di cuenta quien era.

Sasuke.

"Estoy en casa" dijo luego de unos segundos. Su mirada me repaso entonces de arriba a abajo y me avergoncé al descubrirme en nada más que mi camisola de seda.

Nada salía de mi boca. Concentre mi mirada en su pecho porque me era imposible mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sakura" su voz me despertó de mi breve letargo. Carraspee para recomponer mi postura.

"Bien, debes tener hambre" mencione dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para calentar la cena que había sobrado.

"No tengo hambre…"

"Entonces debes estar cansado" Creo que le corte lo que iba a decir. "Después de todo este tiempo viajando. Por supuesto que si, no debiste haber tenido un buen descanso desde…" estaba hablando muy rápido. En todo ese tiempo no lo había mirado a los ojos. No podía, no me atrevía.

"Sakura" me llamo. Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me cayó como un balde de agua fría deteniéndome a punto de salir de la cocina. El seguía a mis espaldas. Sus pasos se fueron acercando y yo me estremecí incapaz de moverme de mi sitio.

"Te he extrañado" menciono en mi oído. Por un momento mi debilidad me jugo una mala pasada y cerré mis ojos dejándome embriagar por la sensación. Sin embargo aquello desapareció cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi cintura y pegarme hacia él.

Me solté inmediatamente y me voltee asustada viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos.

"Ese camisón te queda muy bien Sakura" menciono con voz ronca.

"Yo..te iré a preparar un baño ahora mismo" Y sin dejarle decir nada más prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación y me encerré en el baño esperando así no verlo unos momentos.

Mientras el agua se calentaba y llenaba la tina a mi mente vino el recuerdo de su mano en mi cintura y lo que aquello me hizo despertar después de que creí que esas sensaciones ya las había enterrado en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, su voz ronca en mi oído, el mismo tono que ponía cuando estábamos en la intimidad. Maldita sea. De eso ya habían pasado más de 10 años y aun así lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Pero entonces llego también el recuerdo de su beso con esa otra mujer y su traición me volvió a golpear duro. Y entonces fue más poderoso mi enojo. Rápidamente le puse todo lo que necesitaba para el baño y salí de ahí directo a mi cama. Si me hacia la dormida él no me molestaría por esa noche. Ya tendría la fuerza para encararlo al día siguiente. Ojala.

Sasuke entro en el baño y minutos después salió. Se vistió y se metió a la cama a mi lado. Su respiración choco en mi cuello y volví a estremecerme. Paso un brazo por mi cintura y luego de unos minutos ya se había quedado dormido. Esa noche difícilmente concilie el sueño.


	6. CONFRONTACIÓN

Holaa! Se que es un poco tarde pero aquí les dejo el capitulo. Este capitulo se me hizo muy difícil de escribir porque fue muy duro imaginármelo a Sasuke en esta situación jaja Trate de conservar su personalidad pero no me odien si se me salio con un poco Occ. En fin disfruté mucho escribir este capitulo y espero que también lo hagan, dejenmelo saber en los comentarios :)

CONFRONTACIÓN

Los molestos rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana y me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente como un remolino y me levante de golpe. Sasuke ya no estaba a mi lado.

Corrí hacia la habitación de Sarada temiendo que hubiera ido a verla, sin embargo al observarla todavía durmiendo me tranquilice. Nada buena hubiera salido del encuentro de esos dos.

Lo mas probable es que hubiera ido a la oficina de Naruto a darle algún reporte.

!Naruto! !Oh dios!

Sasuke no estaba enterado de que sabíamos sobre su engaño. Por más que en Naruto quedara una pizca de afecto por Sasuke, éste era demasiado impulsivo para no hacer o decirle nada cuando lo tuviera en frente.

Después de dejarle una nota y el desayuno listo a Sarada, salí rumbo a la oficina del Hokage. No había tiempo que perder. Era muy difícil razonar con los dos cuando se encontraban en una pelea, díganmelo a mí, puesto que toda mi infancia y adolescencia trate de separarlos inútilmente exponiéndome estúpidamente al peligro. Esta vez con un poco de suerte podía ser peor.

"Eres un maldito imbécil" la voz de Naruto retumbo por todo el edificio. Después un golpe, dos, tres más.

Abrí de golpe la puerta principal para encontrarme con una escena que no pensé volvería a ver.

Habían documentos regados por doquier, los cuadros de los anteriores Kages estaban regados por el suelo y en un rincón Naruto estaba encima de Sasuke y le daba puñetazos en la cara mientras el intentaba sacárselo de encima y esquivar sus golpes. Shikamaru intentaba en vano separar a Naruto pero mi amigo claramente estaba muy enojado y hacerlo entrar en razón así era difícil.

"Basta" grite

De pronto todos pararon y dijeron su mirada hacia mí.

"Sakura-chan no me pidas que me detenga. Sabes que este cabrón se lo merece" escupió Naruto devolviéndole una mirada cargada de odio a Sasuke.

"Suéltalo ya Naruto. No es así como dijimos que resolveríamos esto" respondí acercándome a ellos.

"!Ya suéltame Naruto maldita sea!" menciono Sasuke sosteniéndolo del cuello. Su rostro demostraba claramente que había sido el objetivo de los puñetazos de Naruto.

"Es un fastidio" murmuro Shikamaru apartándose de los dos.

Naruto pareció recordar su promesa y dejo libre a Sasuke. Se dirigió a su escritorio pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos. Claramente intentaba controlar su enojo.

"¿_Qué le diremos a Sasuke cuando vuelva?" me había cuestionado Naruto un día en su oficina días después de descubrir la verdad._

"_No lo sé…ni siquiera sé si quiero que vuelva. No quiero verlo" susurre conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. El recuerdo de Sasuke y esa mujer estaba tan fresco aun, que venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez cada que volvíamos a hablar del tema. _

"_Sabes que aprecio al imbécil, pero no puedo perdonarle lo que te ha hecho y tampoco te prometo controlarme si lo veo"_

"_Naruto, tu no hagas nada" el quiso agregar algo pero lo interrumpí "No sé lo que le voy a decir, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no quiero que intervengas. No lo hagas. Déjame arreglar esto con Sasuke. Promételo, promete que no intervendrás y que te controlaras cuando lo veas" mencione dirigiéndole una mirada que no admitiría una negativa como respuesta. "No quiero que se peleen"_

_Naruto no respondió inmediatamente, parecía analizar la respuesta que iba a darme pero después lo hizo._

"_Lo prometo Sakura-chan" mencionó y yo le sonreí agradecida. Naruto era un hombre de palabra, podía confiar en él._

"¿Me puedes explicar de qué es exactamente lo que me acusa este idiota?" me preguntó Sasuke mirándome

"¿Aun no le has contado Sakura-chan?" cuestionó Naruto notablemente sorprendido. Seguramente Sasuke le informo de su llegada en la noche y Naruto dedujo que yo ya le había contado todo.

"No Naruto" dije sin quitar la vista de Sasuke "Pensaba hablar con él hoy"

"¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?" volvió a preguntar Sasuke lanzándonos una mirada sospechosa a mi y a Naruto.

"¿De qué te estás perdiendo? ¿Ahora perdiste la memoria o qué te pasa?" amenazó Naruto acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

"Naruto" le advertí sabiendo lo que tenía en mente, pero él me ignoró.

"!¿Acaso te olvidaste que le has estado siendo infiel a Sakura-chan?!" dijo Naruto mas encolerizado que nunca "¿Esperabas que se te acusara de algo más? Tú lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a la aldea y mentirme en la cara que regresaste porque querías ver a tu familia!" Espetó prácticamente gritándole en la cara.

El ambiente se tornó más pesado. Nadie dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sasuke hablara

"Entonces lo sabes" mencionó dirigiéndose a mí. Yo fui incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negros que me mantuvieron quieta en mi lugar. Entonces era verdad. Hasta el último momento albergue una pizca de esperanza de que él lo negara, pero no lo hizo.

"!Eres un hijo de puta!" exclamo Naruto dirigiéndose de nuevo a golpear a Sasuke. Shikamaru lo freno antes de llegar a él.

"Naruto… Shikamaru, déjenme a solas con mi e…con Sasuke-kun" mencioné. "Por favor" rogé después de que ninguno parecía hacerme caso.

"Estaré afuera Sakura-chan si lo necesitas" mencionó Naruto al pasar por mi lado. Me tomo por el hombro demostrándome que tenía su total apoyo.

Asentí y le sonreí. Naruto siempre se preocupó por mí y a pesar de haber roto su promesa no podía enojarme con él. En parte le agradecía porque tuviera el valor de decirle lo que yo no me atrevía a reclamarle.

Me dirigí hacia el escritorio de Naruto y me senté en una silla tratando de regular los latidos de mi corazón. Sasuke se detuvo al otro lado del mismo. Se había quitado abrigo y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. Se veía sereno. Como siempre su expresión nunca cambió.

"Ese idiota de Naruto te es muy fiel" soltó Sasuke de pronto.

"Al contrario de ti" me mordí la lengua cuando lo dije pero no pude evitarlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarme con sus expectantes ojos negros tal vez esperando que continuara. Él nunca había sido un hombre conversador precisamente y eso no me había molestado para nada…hasta ahora cuando se supone que era él el que tenía que explicármelo todo.

"Esa tarde te vi en un bar…con una mujer" las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta al decir lo último.

"Así que me seguiste" murmuro en tono burlón. ¿Acaso se lo estaba tomando con gracia? "Ocultaste muy bien tu chakra porque no te sentí"

"Y como no estaba ahí, nada te impedía irte con esa mujer supongo" me dirigió una extrañada mirada pero no me deje intimidar.

Otra vez silencio.

"No sé lo que habrás visto o lo que te habrán contado" comenzó "pero las cosas no son tal como te las imaginas" Su rostro adquirió de nuevo la seriedad con la que siempre andaba.

"No me mientas" susurre "Puedo tolerarlo todo menos que me mientas"

"No lo haré" dijo a secas

"¿Dime por qué?" necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber de su boca la razón que lo había llevado a poner en peligro su estabilidad con su familia, con la familia que siempre lo quiso y lo esperó.

"No te voy a negar que estuve con otra mujer, pero las circunstancias en las que se dieron aún son confusas para mí…no quise hacerlo aun así tuve elección" una parte de mí se empeñaba en creerle porque antes Sasuke había demostrado no ser la clase de hombre que busca la compañía de mujeres y otros placeres.

Sonreí recordando el día que nos casamos mientras estábamos de viaje.

"_Juro serte fiel Sakura y amarte hasta el último día de mi vida" había dicho mientras tomaba mi mejilla en la pequeña ceremonia que armamos en el bosque. ¿Quién hubiera creído que Sasuke podía ser un hombre romántico cuando se lo proponía? _

"Supongo que sigo siendo un hombre al fin de cuentas" terminó sonriendo de lado. Quise lanzarle un zapato por su descaro pero entonces él recobro su expresión y continuo "Ese día me sentí un poco mareado y entonces…ella se me acercó…

"Cállate" escupí levantándome de la silla y mirando hacia la ventana. El aire se me empezó a hacer más pesado y de pronto me sentí mareada.

"Déjame terminar" exigió.

"¿Que me vas a decir?" lo mire acusadoramente. "¿Cuantas veces te acostaste con esa mujer?" Estaba furiosa. Furiosa por haber sido tan estúpida. Furiosa por haberme permitido creerle por un instante. Furiosa porque él no mostraba emoción alguna en su cara. Furiosa por…

"Basta" su tono de voz fue más fuerte de lo normal y me asuste. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a mí. No lo recordaba tan alto. Cuando nació Sarada solía llegarle a la altura del mentón pero ahora apenas le llegaba a los hombros con zapatos y todo.

Me obligé a mantenerme erguida y no despegar mi mirada de él. Quería hacerle saber que su presencia no me intimidaba. Me mostró una sonrisa sardónica y quise patearlo.

"No has cambiado nada Sakura" susurro mi nombre

"No puedo decir lo mismo de ti" respondí alejándome de él, pero su mano agarro mi brazo y me devolvió a mi lugar. "Suéltame" mencione con la voz entrecortada. Me maldije en mi mente_. Por Sasuke ya no sentía nada._

"No" susurro pegándome más él "Sakura, lo que te dije es la verdad…además…sé que todavía me quieres" susurro en mi oído. Me enojaba la seguridad con la que afirmaba eso. Estaba tan seguro que yo era la idiota que siempre acabaría por perdonarle sus errores como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Pero esto ya era el colmo. Me había lastimado de la forma más cruel y además Sarada estaba incluida. Tal vez si ella aun no existiera podría pensar en perdonarlo pero Sarada sufriría por su engaño y por mi hija no iba a pasar por alto a nadie, ni siquiera a él, un error más.

"¿Crees que todo va a seguir siendo igual después de lo que hiciste?" le grité como casi nunca lo hacía "No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí yo sola. Me lastimaste de nuevo. Ni siquiera mereces conocer a Sarada" respire agitada recuperando el aire después de soltar aquello "Nunca pensé que acabaría teniendo esta conversación contigo"

"Sakura, te quiero" menciono Sasuke de pronto y no parecía haber rastro de duda en su voz. Sasuke solo pocas veces me lo decía. Pero esta vez sentí esas palabras como una bofetada en mi mejilla. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos pero las detuve a tiempo para que Sasuke las viera.

"No Sasuke-kun…esto" mencioné señalándonos a ambos "esto no va a continuar" No espere una respuesta de su parte. Sali de la oficina tratando de juntar todos los pedazos de mi corazón que él se había dedicado a romper. En mi camino me cruce con Naruto y Shikamaru pero seguí de largo sin prestarles atención. Alcance a escuchar que Naruto gritaba mi nombre pero no me detuve. Quería llegar a mi casa. Quería abrazar a Sarada y decirle que la amaba y que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa vi a Rei esperándome en las gradas. Sintió mi presencia porque me regreso a ver y me dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que estrujo mi corazón y entonces me lance a sus brazos. El no comprendió porque de pronto lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero tampoco me preguntó. Solo se quedó ahí sosteniéndome entre sus brazos esperando que me calmara.

Después de un rato la calma volvió a mí y le conté todo a Rei. El merecía saber que Sasuke había vuelto.

"¿Lo sigues amando?" preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

"Yo…no" y maldita sea me odié por mentirle. Porque después de haberlo visto de nuevo, la parte masoquista de mí volvió a salir y me di cuenta de que haga lo que haga Sasuke, jamás podría dejar de amarlo y eso me dolía porque ahora estaba Rei incluido y no quería lastimarlo. Lo quería demasiado como para permitirme ser cruel con él.

"Bien, eso es suficiente" me sonrió y me volvió a meter entre sus brazos hasta que me quede dormida.


	7. EXCUSAS

Hola a todos! Primero que nada lo siento por no haber subido capitulos en todo este tiempo pero estuve aislada de la civilización :( Aproveche para escribir algunos capítulos y nuevas ideas surgieron en mi cabeza loca jaja. Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien :)

Bien, Sakura siempre ha sido masoquista concientemente o no jaja estoy tratando de mantener sus personalidades pero como les dije antes Sasuke se me hace muy raro escribirlo porque a veces no sé que pasara por su cabecita.

Puede que este cap les dé alguna que otra pista y les ayude a entender mejor la trama. Como siempre estoy abierta a sus sugerencias y dejenme en los comentarios que les pareció.

Pd: perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o palabras raras pero al parecer al subir la historia a veces se me descuadra un poco. Que loco.

Ahora si a leer!

* * *

"Mamá" no quería despertar. No aún. "Mamá" la voz volvió a sonar y entonces lentamente fui abriendo los ojos.

"Sarada" susurre reconociéndola. Me incorporé suavemente en la cama y entones abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué demonios hago en mi cama? ¿Cuándo llegue aquí?

"Tranquila mamá" Sarada me sonrió captando enseguida mi reacción. "Rei te trajo. Dijo que te desmayaste en el trabajo. Siempre te he dicho que trabajas muy duro y eso no es bueno para tu salud" me reprocho dulcemente.

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun no es bueno para mi salud" pensé_

Por el escaso sol que se asomaba por mi ventana debía ya ser tarde.

"En un momento bajo a hacer la cena" mencione sentándome en la cama.

Ella me sonrió y se dispuso a salir de mi cuarto.

"Cariño" Necesitaba saber si no se había encontrado con su padre. "¿Solo vino Rei?" pregunté

Ella me miró extrañada pero después asintió. Me levanté y al pasar por el espejo me detuve. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que me extrañaba que Sarada no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tome un baño rápido y baje a preparar a comida. A pesar de que me encontraba ahí, mi mente viajaba cada rato a la oficina de Naruto, a lo que había pasado ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

"_Supongo que sigo siendo un hombre"._ Sus palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza. Sasuke era un hombre. Un hombre muy atractivo que llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres. Siempre había sido así, pero nunca hubo problemas porque él no había mostrado interés hacia ellas. Me había equivocado, ahora él…

La puerta sonó y yo respingue en mi lugar. Podía ser…

"Yo voy" respondió Sarada alegremente mientras corría hacia el recibidor. Fue muy tarde cuando traté de detenerla. La puerta ya estaba abierta.

"Mmm que bien huele!" esa voz…

"Séptimo" Sarada prácticamente gritó su nombre y solo entonces la calma volvió a mí. Había estado reteniendo el aliento todo ese tiempo. Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

"Naruto" susurré, pero él me alcanzó a escuchar. Dejó de cargar a Sarada y la devolvió al piso. Al instante que sus ojos me vieron su expresión cambió totalmente. Ya no reía como lo hacía con Sarada, en vez de eso sus facciones se volvieron tristes. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que Naruto me tuviera lastima.

"Cariño, porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar un rato. Mami y el séptimo tenemos que hablar"

Sarada no se opuso. Corrió alegre a su cuarto. Ella se volvía más alegre de lo normal cuando veía a Naruto. Al parecer él era su inspiración y le tenía gran admiración.

Lo invite a pasar, pero él se quedó en la puerta sin entrar.

"Hinata me está esperando para cenar" sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Naruto" comencé diciendo.

"Solo vine a decirte que el teme no va a venir hoy a casa. Lo convencí de que necesitabas un tiempo y hasta entonces se quedará en su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha" Asentí.

"Sarada no sabe que él es…"dejé la frase a medias pero él lo comprendió.

"Lo sé" respondió cabizbajo "Por eso he hablado con tus padres." Lo mire sorprendida. ¿ Qué tenían que ver mis padres en todo esto? "Ellos no saben nada de esto si es lo que te estas preguntando. Sarada se puede quedar con ellos unas semanas, viven al otro lado de la ciudad y sé que es lo que quieres para tu hija hasta que todo esto se resuelva" Era una buena idea dejar a Sarada con mis padres, así no tendría que retener el aliento cada que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al menos hasta que haya llegado a…un acuerdo por así decirlo con Sasuke-kun.

Lo mire agradecida. Sarada estaría segura lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimar su corazón. Esa noche llamé a mi madre para informarle de los planes y ella no cabía en su alegría. Mis padres amaban a Sarada y pocas eran las veces que podían pasar tiempo con ella así que esa noticia les maravillo.

"Sarada" la llamé entrando a su cuarto. Ella estaba en su escritorio coloreando algún libro. "Te tengo una excelente noticia" Ella me miró expectante. "¿Qué me dices de pasar algunos días con tus abuelos?" Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. "¿Te gusta la idea?"

"Si mama" sonrió. Sarada era muy unida a sus abuelos a pesar de verlos mucho. La mimaban demasiado cuando estaba con ellos. "¿Pero por qué ?" preguntó de pronto.

"Los próximos días tendré mucho trabajo en el hospital" odiaba mentirle a mi hija. "Así que habrán algunos en los que no alcance a llegar a casa. Estarás mejor con ellos y te mimarán mucho" acaricié su cabeza "Solo serán algunos días" le sonreí agachándome a su altura.

"¿Y la academia?" volvió a preguntar

"Luego de la academia iras donde ellos. Choucho vive cerca así que se harán compañía en el trayecto"

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa.

"Gracias mamá" susurro y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rápidamente las absorbí para evitar que me viera en un estado tan patético.

Al día siguiente Sarada se marchó. Sasuke no apareció durante el día así que me preparé para dirigirme al hospital. Al fin de cuentas no era una mentira que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

En algún lugar de la aldea.

"Él ha vuelto" susurró una voz masculina.

"Eso es bueno. Podremos continuar con el plan desde aquí" respondió una mujer. "Asegúrate de actuar con normalidad y sobre todo continua con tu deber, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Yo haré lo mismo" su mirada transmitía un odio profundo. Su ayudante se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados. Ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar. "Sasuke va a pagar por todo lo que nos quitó"

* * *

Organizar y llenar las historias clínicas era un trabajo que cansaría a cualquiera. Había pasado toda la tarde en medio de ese papeleo y solo había cruzado un par de palabras con Rei desde que llegue al hospital. El también estaba muy ocupado y el área de neurología lo demandaba.

"Déjame ayudarte Sakura" Sakumi cogió los portapapeles que faltaban y los puso encima de su escritorio.

"Gracias Sakumi"

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una Ino muy enojada entro como alma que lleva el diablo. Paso de largo hacia mi escritorio y planto sus dos manos en la mesa.

"¿Qué diablos hace Sasuke-kun caminando por las calles de la aldea?" chilló. Mire a Sakumi que había dejado de hacer sus cosas para prestar atención a la escena.

"Ino, no es el lugar" con los ojos señale hacia el escritorio de Sakumi que nos veía contrariada, pero ella me ignoró.

"Lo vi pasar justo en frente de mi floristería mientras bebía un té y casi lo escupo todo frente a Inojin" su voz se encontraba entre la súplica y la recriminación.

"Sakura soy tu amiga, no tienes de que preocuparte" respondió Sakumi "¿Ese Sasuke es tu esposo?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sakumi nos puedes dar un momento" pedí

Ella dudó, pero al final salió del cuarto. Aunque apreciaba a Sakumi este era un tema muy delicado para mi.

"No puedes venir a mi trabajo y gritar a todo pulmón sobre mi vida privada" le recriminé dirigiéndome hacia la ventana.

"Eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora Sakura. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a volver a la aldea. Dime, ¿ya hablaron?"

"Si" respondí a secas "Ayer"

"¿Qué te dijo? Tienes que contármelo todo Sakura. Se que no debe ser fácil para ti pero soy tu mejor amiga. Debiste habérmelo contado ayer mismo así las dos estaríamos ya odiando a ese…hombre" hablaba rápidamente mostrando lo ansiosa que estaba por saberlo todo.

"No lo negó y se excuso diciendo que solo es un hombre" La mandíbula de Ino pudo haber tocado el piso en ese momento. Si no fuera por la situación me hubiera echado a reir. "Me dijo que efectivamente si había estado con otra mujer pero que las circunstancias en las que sucedió fueron confusas"

"¡Confusas!" exclamo Ino.

"Eso me dijo Ino y no me preguntes más porque ayer no lo soporté y lo dejé solo en la oficina de Naruto"

"Cualquier cosa que te diga no justificará su comportamiento. Perdóname que te lo diga así pero tu ya estabas empezando una nueva vida. Empezaste a conocer a gente maravillosa y con eso me refiero a Rei" Ino no sabía de nuestra relación pero si que Rei me gustaba. "Debes ser fuerte Sakura. Sasuke-kun tuvo muchas oportunidades de ser feliz contigo, pero las desaprovechó, ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo"

Las palabras de Ino siguieron sonando en mi cabeza hasta que llegue a mi casa entrada la noche. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme a Sasuke en la puerta de la casa.

"Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías" mencione sarcásticamente. Pase de largo para abrir la puerta. El me siguió al interior de la casa.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa central y fui a la cocina. Intente concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo y no en lo que su presencia cerca de mi significaba.

"¿Quieres te?" pregunté tratando de mostrar que no me afectaba la situación.

"No, gracias" respondió desde la sala.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

"A que viniste?" pregunté de pronto

"A que me dejes terminar de explicarte lo que sucedió"

"Me engañaste con otra mujer. Eso es lo que sucedió"

De repente sentí su respiración en mi espalda.

"Sakura, te dije que te hablaría con la verdad, pero necesito que escuches"

"¿Por qué debería escucharte?" susurré

"Hazlo por nuestra familia" su respuesta me confundió y enfureció en iguales dosis. Giré hasta enfrentarme con sus ojos negros.

"No te atrevas a meter a mi familia en esto. No te hemos importado nunca" recalqué la palabra _mi_ para dejarle claro que Sarada era mía y su amor era algo que no me podía quitar. "No quiero que veas a Sarada, ella sabe lo que hiciste y aparte de odiarte aun mas la lastimaras y eso no lo voy a permitir"

"Soy su padre Sakura" dijo seriamente "Ahora cálmate y antes de que digas alguna palabra más déjame explicarte"

Suspire cansinamente. El no iba a desistir. Tomó mi expresión como una afirmación por lo que continuo.

"Llevaba varios meses tras la última pista de Kaguya. Esa pista me llevó hasta la aldea de la Roca. Estaba demasiado agotado así que decidí quedarme una temporada en aquella aldea. Realizaba las investigaciones en el día, pero para eso necesitaba recorrer el pueblo, investigar a su gente, cualquier dato o persona sospechosa era importante. Esa pista era definitiva Sakura, si encontraba la respuesta sabríamos de una vez por todas el misterio de los Otsutsuki" callo un momento y cerró los ojos "pero la perdí en último momento. Los imbéciles que estaban tras aquello me tendieron una trampa y cuando me di cuenta ya habían desaparecido junto con toda la información valiosa. Había acumulado mucha presión en aquella misión y eso no lo experimentaba desde aquellos años oscuros en mi vida, y entonces aquel fracaso consumió toda mi energía." su voz claramente denotaba la impotencia y el enojo de haber fracasado en aquella misión. Pero me miró con una nueva expresión y continuó "Cuando era adolescente estas cosas no pasaban por mi mente, solo quería venganza pero ahora no es así. Te necesitaba ahí Sakura, pero estabas muy lejos de mí. Tus eras mi refugio para encontrar alivio, pero no te tenía"

Se alejó de mí y me dio la espalda.

"Pero…" maldijo en voz baja algo que no pude escuchar "Aquel día ella…" mi respiración se detuvo "Fue algo esporádico. Ella atendía en la cabaña en la que me estaba quedando. No era una kunoichi y jamás le puse atención… hasta una noche en la que me encontraba bebiendo en un bar de la aldea"

¿Sasuke-kun bebiendo? me dije. El no bebía. Es más, yo nunca lo había visto beber.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" se dio la vuelta. Su expresión se mantuvo serena todo el rato. "Yo no bebo y tienes razón pero como te dije había alcanzado mi limite. Esa noche me sentí extraño, mareado, algo confuso realmente. Tenia ganas de beber cada vez más la bebida que servían ahí. Pronto perdí mis sentidos y entonces ella…

"No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Te emborrachaste y la llevaste a la cama" y empecé a reir. Reía por lo ridícula que se me hacia la situación. Reía porque ese no parecía Sasuke-kun. Reía porque no podía creer que esto estuviera pasado y sobre todo reía porque no quería ponerme a llorar al frente de él.

"Sakura" advirtió Sasuke con total parsimonia en su rostro.

"No" me retiré bruscamente de él cuando intento acercarse. "¿Esa es la explicación que querías darme? Vaya Sasuke-kun te imaginaba más inteligente. Ahora márchate ya has dicho suficiente"

"Tu querías la verdad y esta es la verdad"

"¿Porque mejor no me dices que estabas necesitado de afecto y que la única forma de curarte era hacerlo con la primera aldeana que viste en el pueblo?, así te evitas decirme mentiras"

"Te quería a ti Sakura"

"Eres un hipócrita" y entonces la rabia acumulada salió de mí. "Yo te necesitaba Sasuke-kun, te quería aquí a mi lado y aun así acepté que te fueras en tu misión de proteger la aldea. Pasaste años afuera, pero a pesar de que también tuve problemas y muchos no corrí a los brazos del primer hombre que se me cruzó porque yo si te amaba" le grité en la cara.

"Sakura, no…

"No te reconozco" fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Ya no quería verlo. "Vete" Al ver que no se movía volví a pedírselo esta vez con más fuerza "¡Vete!".

"Es mi casa también, no puedes mandarme" respondió altanero.

"Perfecto entonces me voy yo" Cogí mi abrigo del perchero y salí dando un portazo rumbo a no sabía donde pero no me importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era no verlo.

Alcance a escuchar algo de vidrio rompiéndose pero no me detuve. El aire me faltaba y las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir pero las devolví. Ya había llorado mucho por Sasuke en toda mi vida. Era suficiente.

Mis pies me llevaron por un camino que conocía bien. La puerta de un casa esquinera se abrió.

"Perdona que te moleste a estas horas" dije sin atreverme a mirarlo "¿puedo pasar esta noche aquí?" Rei sonrió y haciéndose a un lado me dejo ingresar a su hogar.


	8. DECISIONES

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Les traigo nuevo cap. He de decirles que disfruté mucho escribiendo este capitulo. No sabia si reir o llorar jaja. Espero lo disfruten

A leer!

DESICIONES

El interior estaba iluminado por unos hermosos candelabros que colgaban desde lo alto del techo. Siempre había encontrado fascinante el sentido de la decoración que poseía Rei. Toda su casa tenía ese toque de modernidad pero sin dejar de lado el clásico japonés.

Rei era un hombre moderno. Lo había notado desde el primer día que lo vi en el hospital. Su forma de vestir el uniforme medico lo hacía distinguir entre los demás además de su porte y su atractivo. Era amable, cordial, caballeroso, muy detallista y la lista podría seguir. Me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario a Sasuke.

Era todo lo que Sasuke jamás podría ser.

Suspire para mis adentros a medida que me iba adentrando en su casa. Ya había estado ahí muchas veces. Cuando Sarada se encontraba en casa y no podíamos estar los dos solos yo solía escaparme a media noche y sorprenderlo en la oscuridad. Estar metida entre sus brazos me hacía sentir bien. Era algo que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. El me brindaba seguridad, estabilidad y sobre todo la garantía de que tendría una familia conmigo siempre. Sasuke me había dejado de enviar cartas luego del primer año ausente. Al inicio pensé que era porque debía ser imposible en los lugares que el visitaba y a medida que los años pasaban lo seguí creyendo. Ahora caigo en cuenta que él había perdido el interés en nosotras. Lo mucho que nos amaba había resultado ser solo un estorbo para un hombre como él acostumbrado a las batallas a los golpes a estar rodeado de sangre y muerte. Yo lo conocí así y de ese hombre me enamoré porque en el fondo pensé que si estaba conmigo lo haría cambiar. Haría de su vida muy feliz. Que tonta había sido, seguía siendo una ingenua.

Sasuke nunca se comunicó en esos nueve años. Me di cuenta de que si nos hubiera amado realmente habría encontrado la manera de hablarnos aunque sea solo un poco. ¡Por dios! La tecnología en la aldea había crecido de forma exponencial y aun así jamás recibí ni un solo mensaje de él. No le importaba si estábamos bien, no le importaba lo preocupada que estaba por él. Además quien no me asegura que durante esos años el no estuvo con otras mujeres, él no formo más familia, después de todo quería renacer su clan.

Mientras más lo pensaba más de daba cuenta de que no conocía al hombre que se convertido en mi marido. Aquellos dos años en los que viaje con él y nació Sarada creí que si lo conocía, que Sasuke era el hombre que siempre quise, pero quizás él solo aparentaba. Quizá el nunca cambio cambió realmente, quizá su espíritu se perdió en su adolescencia cuando estaba sediento de venganza. Quizá ese es el real Sasuke.

"Sakura, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sasuke-kun" susurré

Rei se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar.

"Él…te hizo salgo, se atrevió a…"

"No" lo corté "Es solo que…"

"Sakura dijiste que ya no lo amabas" mencionó. Lo mire asustada "No parece ser cierto" Su voz adquirió un tono ronco y un poco melancólico.

"No lo hago Rei" tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme. "El me hizo mucho daño y no puedo perdonarlo. Ya no."

"¿Por eso estas aquí? susurró

No respondí.

"Te quiero Rei" mencioné en voz baja después. Rei respingó en su lugar. "Quiero hacer lo correcto esta vez" Una pregunta inundo mi cabeza y necesitaba saber la respuesta. "¿Tú…sientes lo mismo por mí?"

Me miro con dulzura, asintió y entonces me besó borrando cualquier rastro de duda en mí.

Esto era lo correcto. Dejar ir a Sasuke. Borrarlo definitivamente. Sarada y yo íbamos a estar bien sin él. Rei me amaba y el último año habíamos formado un vínculo fuerte, los tres.

Lo tome del cuello para profundizar el beso y él me levantó y me llevo a su habitación, me olvide de Sasuke, me olvide de todo. En ese momento solo eramos Rei y yo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la discusión con Sasuke y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Naruto me había ido a visitar al hospital, supuestamente iba a hacerse un chequeo médico pero yo sé solo fue una excusa para hablar conmigo. Me extrañaba que Naruto estuviera intercediendo por Sasuke tomando en cuenta como se dieron las cosas cuando se volvieron a ver.

"_El teme esta raro Sakura-chan. Siempre ha sido así pero esta…más raro de lo normal. Tal vez debas darle otra oportunidad" había dicho en mi consultorio. _

"_No Naruto, y por favor no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema" le respondí_

Ino fue otro cantar. Le conté por fin sobre mi relación con Rei haciéndole prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie. Aunque ella era muy loca cuando se lo proponía sabía que no iba a decir una palabra sobre el tema.

El resto de mis amigos jamás tocaron el tema de Sasuke. Tal vez Ino o Naruto se lo advirtieron pero no me hicieron preguntas y me sentí feliz con ello. Así no tendría que andar dando explicaciones.

El teléfono de la casa sonó de pronto captando mi atención.

"¿Diga?"

"Mami" la voz de Sarada se oía emocionada al otro lado del auricular. Sonreí.

"Mi pequeña niña, ¿estas bien? ¿Los abuelos te están tratando bien?

"Si mama, ellos son muy amables y me compran muchas golosinas"

Sarada me contó sobre sus comidas, sus amigos y su escuela. Llevaba un día sin conversar con ella y ya la extrañaba.

"Tengo un nuevo profesor en la academia" dijo riendo

"No me digas" Naruto no me había informado nada de eso "¿Es buen profesor?"

"Él me agrada, solo va con nosotros unos pocos días. Es un poco callado y serio pero es genial mami" respondió

"¿Cómo se llama? Pregunté

"No nos lo dijo" fruncí el ceño. Eso era raro. "Shino-sensei nos lo presentó en clase y dijo que fueramos amables con él"

"De acuerdo" murmure poco convencida

"¿Pero sabes mami?" continuó. "Él me dijo que tengo un talento especial y que soy una chica muy fuerte"

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. ¿Podía ser?

"Cariño, ¿cómo es tu profesor?"

"Él luce genial mami. Es alto, tiene ojos grandes y expresivos y su cabello negro le cubre un ojo y…" pero yo ya había dejado de escuchar. Callado, serio, ojos grandes y cabello cubriéndole el ojo. Era Sasuke. No había duda.

"¿Sarada por qué no me contaste esto antes?" le recriminé alzando la voz. Enseguida me arrepentí. Ella no dijo nada y entonces escuche que sorbía por la nariz. ¡Demonios! La había hecho llorar.

"Perdón mami" dijo entonces

"No cariño, lo siento por alzarte la voz, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa"

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó con la alegría retomando a su voz

"Quiero estar segura" respondí. La puerta de la casa se abrió y reconocí quien había entrado. "Cariño pórtate muy bien, ahora debo dejarte. Te llamo mañana y te mando un montón de besos" ella rio del otro lado y colgué.

"¿Has estado hablando con Sarada?"escupí en cuanto apareció en la sala.

"No me dejaste opción" respondió seco.

"Es que no lo entiendes. Ella no sabe de ti. ¡Ella no quiere verte! grité

"¿Eso es lo que ella quiere…o lo que tú quieres Sakura? No respondí. Me limite a dirigirme hasta la habitación. Sasuke me siguió.

"¿Un maestro? "Pregunté. Sasuke no respondió. "¿Cuánto crees que tardará en darse cuenta?" ¡Mandé a mi hija lejos de aquí porque no quiero que te vea y tú apareces como su maestro nuevo en la escuela!

"No puedes alejarme de Sarada. Es mi hija te guste o no y aunque pienses que no la amo si lo hago. Ella es lo más valioso para mí."

Lo más valioso pensé. Ya no éramos las dos sino solo ella.

"Está bien" respondí "Si quieres jugar a ser su nuevo maestro está bien. Pero no te atrevas a decirle quien eres en realidad. No te atrevas Sasuke-kun"

Entré al baño a tomar una ducha y cuando salí Sasuke ya se había cambiado de ropa.

"No pensarás dormir aquí" mencioné señalando con los ojos la cama.

"No has venido a casa por dos días Sakura" dijo sin más tomándome por sorpresa. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"No te incumbe" dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. "Ahora vete de mi cuarto, puedes dormir en la sala o en la habitación de Sarada"

"Este es mi cuarto también Sakura" Ahí íbamos de nuevo.

"¿Sabes qué?" ¿Quédate aquí Sasuke-kun. Te regalo mi cuarto. Yo iré a dormir en la sala." Me di la vuelta lista para salir de la habitación pero él me tomo del antebrazo y me detuvo.

"No podemos seguir así Sakura" susurro cerca de mí.

"Tienes razón, no podemos seguir así. Quiero separarme." En cuanto lo dije Sasuke me soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás.

"No seas estúpida Sakura" dijo tratando de modular su voz. Sasuke era un hombre que no dejaba que las emociones lo dominaran y sabia controlarse bien o al menos eso nos había hecho creer.

"Esto no está bien, lo mejor es que te vayas y nos dejes continuar con nuestras vidas de una vez por todas" Sasuke se dirigió hacia la ventana.

"Para que tú puedas ser libre con ese nuevo hombre con el que estás saliendo" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Me quede en shock. ¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¡Sasuke lo sabía! Pero ¿Cómo?

"No fue difícil enterarme Sakura" continuo al ver mi mutismo.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" dije al fin. ¿Podría ser Ino? No ella no haría algo así.

"El cómo me enteré no importa" mencionó sonriendo al ver que había dado en el clavo. "Estoy sorprendido"

"¿Por qué? Estabas muy confiado en que solo te iba a ser fiel a ti mientras tu hacías todo lo contrario? Una mueca cruzo por su rostro pero enseguida recompuso su gesto neutral.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

"No vas a creer en mi" su voz rompió el silencio.

"Ya no" dije mirando al suelo.

"Entonces tal vez lo mejor si sea que nos separemos" dijo al fin. El aire escapo de mis pulmones obligándome a verlo a los ojos. Su mirada era seria, no había rastro de duda. Este era el fin, el fin al que me negaba creer que pasaría.

"Bien" respondí y entonces fui a la habitación de Sarada. Me acosté en su cama y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos. Se había acabado. Todo lo que soñé con Sasuke se había acabado. Él se había encargado de destruirlo. No podía creer que nuestra historia terminara de esta forma. Pero no había marcha atrás. Había tomado una decisión con Rei y una con Sasuke. Merecía ser feliz y aun podía serlo.

* * *

Les gusto el cap? No me odien jaja


	9. LO IMPROBABLE

Hola de nuevo! Aprovechando este dia de cuarentena voy a subir un nuevo capitulo. De corazón espero que todos ustedes esten bien y se estén cuidando mucho :)

Bueno, como el anterior cap este lo disfrute escribiendo mucho también. Espero les guste y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.

Sin mas a leer!

LO IMPROBABLE

Sasuke no volvió a la casa durante toda la semana pero sabía que seguía yendo todos los días a la academia para ver a Sarada y algunas veces ella me llamaba emocionada por haber aprendido algún nuevo jutsu de su nuevo maestro.

"Es verdad Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto cuando le informé lo de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué no me lo informaste antes?" Demandé saber

"Sasuke no quería. Me dijo que apartarías más a Sarada. Él la quiere Sakura-chan. Es su hija y aunque no pueda decírselo por lo menos puede estar cerca de ella"

"¿Por qué lo defiendes ahora Naruto? Pregunté. Esa duda había estado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho antes.

"Hay algo extraño en todo esto Sakura-chan. En ese momento no me detuve a pensar. Estaba enojado con él y lo golpee" sonrió recordando "Pero lo conozco Sakura-chan, pareciera que todo esto lo hubiera hecho otra persona no él"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté sin entender

"Sasuke siempre demostró ser lo contrario a un hombre común" asentí captando su punto. Naruto pensaba lo mismo que yo "Es muy extraño que de pronto haya sucumbido a…"

"Pensaba lo mismo Naruto, pero tu estuviste ahí. Él no lo negó, nunca lo negó. Sea un hombre común o no me engaño y destruyó mi familia"

"Aun así pienso que todo esto es muy sospechoso. El mismo Sasuke me lo dijo. Así que investigaré" mencionó volviendo la atención a su escritorio.

"Ya basta Naruto, ya he tomado una decisión"

"No voy a hacerte caso esta vez Sakura-chan, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo así como tú y quiero lo mejor para ambos" dijo mirándome.

¿Por qué tenía que conocer a los dos hombres más tercos de mundo? Era obvio que Naruto no iba a aceptar una negativa. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Él nunca se rendía.

"Estoy saliendo con alguien" dije de pronto captando su atención de inmediato. No estaba en mis planes el decírselo pero tal vez así lo disuadiera y además tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando y que mejor que por mi propia boca.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ahora él estaba confundido.

"Es un ninja médico. Trabaja en el hospital. Tú lo transferiste" mi voz era firme.

Naruto entornó los ojos tratando se recordar y entonces lo hizo.

"Te refieres a Isao Rei" Asentí. "Bueno ustedes son colegas, es normal que pases tiempo con él" Suspiré para mis adentros. Naruto y su torpeza.

"Como mi pareja" dije y entonces él lo comprendió porque de pronto se puso de pies de golpe y me miró con asombro.

"No puede ser Sakura-chan. Tu estas casada" chilló poniendo sus ojos como una súplica.

"Ya no más Naruto. Le pedí la separación a Sasuke…y el aceptó" al decir lo último las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

"El no haría eso. Él no te dejaría ir, te ama" dijo rápidamente. "! Maldita sea!" dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio "Por eso Sasuke estaba tan extraño estos últimos días"

"¿Que estás diciendo Naruto?" mi voz fue más un susurro.

"Vino hace unos días más pálido de lo normal. No me contó lo que le pasaba pero supuse que era por ti. No pensé que se iban separar. Y todo por mi culpa, por transferir a…"hablaba rápidamente.

"No" le interrumpí. "Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí. Rei ha sido como un ángel para mi"

"Lo amas" pregunto observándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules. Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada.

"Él me hace feliz" me limite a responder y me odié por eso. Era una pregunta fácil Sakura, por qué dudaba al contestar.

"Sasuke siempre fue tu sueño y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aún lo amas…o de lo contrario no hubieras dudado" maldije a Naruto por no portarse como un idiota ahora.

"Yo no…"

"No tomes decisiones apresuradas Sakura-chan" me cortó "Sasuke estará bien. Seguirá en el barrio Uchiha y por el momento no hará misiones fuera de la aldea. Se limitará a trabajar como maestro de la academia" lo miré fijamente intentando averiguar porque me decía esto.

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"

"Porque sé que te importa" sonrió y volvió la vista a los documentos en su escritorio. No dijo más de modo que salí de su oficina con la mirada perdida.

¿Sasuke aún me importaba? ¿Sasuke aún me amaba? Sonreí por lo ridiculo que sonaba. Imposible.

* * *

"Bien, él está sufriendo. Eso es bueno, es justo lo que queremos". Una suave voz surgió de lo más profundo de aquel oscuro lugar.

"Hemos ido demasiado lejos" dijo otra voz masculina

"¿Acaso dudas?" la mujer lo miró con furia en los ojos. "Mis padres, nuestra aldea, piensa en lo que nos arrebató. Nuestro hijo" dijo como un susurro.

"Pero ellas no tienen la culpa" respondió alzando la voz más de lo normal.

"No me digas que…" y entonces la mujer se hecho a reir. Su risa resonaba en la paredes de aquella guarida haciéndola aún más macabra. Él se limitó a obsérvala. Pero de pronto sus facciones se endurecieron y acercándose a él dijo con voz grave dijo "Esto lo haremos juntos" y entonces lo beso con furia. El no dudó mucho y en unos segundos estaba devolviéndole el beso. Sus palabras eran verdad. Cuando se separaron se miraron con satisfacción. Por ella iba a irse al infierno si era necesario.

Sasuke sufriría y perdería todo lo que más quería. Mientras ellos vivieran Sasuke jamás sería feliz.

"Antes me tocó a mí hacer el trabajo sucio. Solo con imaginármelo cerca casi vomitaba pero ahora es tu turno. Hazlo por mi" dijo sosteniéndolo duro de los cabellos.

Él la miró con los ojos encendidos. La deseaba y ya no había duda de que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y entonces ya no hubo espacio para palabras. Allí en esa húmeda guarida se demostraron lo loco y torcido que puede ser el amor.

* * *

Una semana más había pasado y las actividades en el hospital se habían normalizado. No recordaba la última vez que había salido con mis amigas a charlar un rato. Aunque todo el mundo estaba enterado del regreso de Sasuke ella no me hicieron preguntas y ahora era el momento de decirles sobre Rei. Pensábamos formalizar la relación en cuanto me hubiera separado de Sasuke pero antes quería decírselo a mis amigas.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Saltaron Hinata y Tenten del asiento al mismo tiempo.

"¿El nuevo doctor?" Sonrió pícaramente Tenten

"Así es y la frentona está más que feliz" mencionó Ino con tranquilidad, no sorprendió porque ya lo sabía.

"Si" dije bajito

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Sakura-san" susurro Hinata sonriendo.

"Gracias chicas" sonreí.

Hablamos sobre trivialidades y cosas de mujeres. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada. Ino nos contó sobre como seguía su embarazo y aunque no queríamos saberlo, lo exigente que se ponía en la cama en esta época.

"Eso es asqueroso Ino" se quejó TenTen

"Cállate Ten Ten" dijo Ino lanzándole una galleta. "Mejor avísanos cuando es tu turno. Rock Lee sí que parece complacerte" Los cachetes de la morena se colorearon de una forma que solo creí pasaba con Hinata y todas nos pusimos a reir.

"Ya basta chicas dejemos a TenTen por hoy" mencioné recuperándome de mi ataque de risa.

La conversación continuó alegremente. Hinata había preparado unas galletas de arroz que se veían deliciosas. Ino se esmeró arreglando nuestro lugar con flores y TenTen había llevado las bebidas. Yo había preparado unos bocaditos deliciosos que encantaron a todas.

"¿Quieres una galleta Sakura-san?" preguntó Hinata extendiéndome una. La acepté gustosa pero de pronto el sabor de la misma ya no se me hacía rico. Es más estaba horrible.

Mis amigas vieron mi cara de asco porque me preguntaron si estaba bien pero yo solo me limité a taparme la boca con la mano y corrí hacia el baño. Las ganas de vomitar eran enormes. Llegue al retrete con las justas y entonces devolví toda la comida del día.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estaba enferma? Tanto estrés en el hospital no podía no cobrarme factura al final pensé. Ino solía decirme aquello constantemente.

"_Si trabajas tanto te enfermarás. Es por eso que voy a tomar un tiempo libre. No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe" me había dicho una tarde_

Entonces una idea vino a mi mente. ¿Era posible?

Me había retrasado en el periodo pero supuse que era solo por el estrés. Lleve mi mano temblorosa a mi estómago y acumulé chackra en ella. El corazón se me paró. Sentí un pequeño chackra en mi interior. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Estaba embarazada.

* * *

Okeyy entonces que les pareció el capitulo? Como siempre sus sugerencias y recomendaciones están mas que bienvenidas :)


	10. IMPRESIÓN

Hola chic s! Nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste. En un momento subire el siguiente. Asi es habra un siguiente hoy mismo jaja No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios

A disfrutar!

IMPRESIÓN

_Embarazada_

_Embarazada_

Aunque lo normal era que la noticia me alegrara, estaba muy lejos a cómo me estaba sintiendo realmente. Un hijo…con Rei. No podía ser posible. Habíamos tomado medidas para evitarlo.

"¿Qué te pasa Sakura?" Ino interrumpió mis pensamientos al entrar al baño "¿Estas bien? Cuestionó tomando mi brazo y volteándome. "Saliste corriendo como una desquiciada"

No valía la pena ocultarlo. Tarde o temprano se notaría, pero quería decírselo primero a Rei.

"Tengo que irme" dije apresuradamente para evitar responder sus preguntas "Discúlpame con las chicas"

"Sakura" grito Ino pero yo ya me había alejado. Corrí hacia mi casa. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas y pensar en lo que me estaba pasando. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba en shock.

¿Qué iba hacer? pensé mientras me dirigía a mi hogar.

Cuando llegue me encerré en mi habitación y me recargue contra la puerta.

"_Sakura porque te es tan difícil aceptarlo? Tu amas a Rei y es un gran noticia para ambos." una voz surgió del fondo de mi mente. _

Estaba feliz porque después de todo era mi bebe pero a la vez no sabia que diablos debía hacer ahora. Había perdido el control de mi vida desde que Sasuke volvió y ya no estaba segura de a donde dirigirme. ¿Debía decírselo a Sasuke? Al final se enteraría pero ¿Por qué me importaba su opinión? ¿Por qué me importaba cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara?

Sentí un liquido caliente rodar por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Era patética. Yo Sakura Uchiha, directora del Hospital de Konoha y tal vez la kunoichi más reconocida llorando en un rincón de la habitación porque no sabía cómo manejar mi vida.

"Sakura" una voz fuerte me obligó a alzar la cabeza pero me arrepentí al instante porque allí estaba él. Tan imponente como siempre. Era la última persona que quería ver. ¿Por qué el destino me jugaba esto?

"Déjame" mencioné "No quiero verte"

Sasuke no respondió enseguida.

"Si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que te pasa está bien" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño

"Te odio" susurré bajito pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara. Odiaba a Sasuke. Era su culpa. Todo esto era su culpa. Él lo había iniciado todo y ahora sus acciones me afectaban también. Si tan solo él no…si tan solo hubiera vuelto pronto a casa.

"Eso ya me lo habías dicho" mencionó con un tono de burla en la voz. Se detuvo en la puerta del baño "¿Quién te hizo llorar Sakura, fue tu amante?"

Lo mire con ira. Prefería cortarme la lengua antes de admitir frente a su descaro que él tenía culpa, que había sido él el causante de mi sufrimiento. Que no había hecho otra cosa desde su regreso. Rápidamente me sequé las lagrimas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero una mano me agarró del brazo y me impidió salir. Me mantuve estática en mi lugar incapaz de apartarme.

"Sakura" escuche decir a Sasuke

"Estoy embarazada de Rei" solté sin más.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sasuke me soltó el brazo y se alejó de mí. Me negaba a mirarlo.

"Solo quería informártelo" mencioné después de lo que parecieron horas. No soportaba el silencio del lugar. Me estaba asfixiando.

La respiración de Sasuke se había vuelto mas pesada. Estaba enojado. Pero qué más daba. Con Sasuke ya no había nada y ya habíamos decidido separarnos. Las cosas ya estaban decididas entre nosotros.

"Desde hace cuánto" preguntó de repente "Desde hace cuánto" volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de voz.

"Eso no te importa" contesté

Entonces sucedió algo que jamás creí que sucedería. Sasuke me agarró por los dos brazos y me miro ferozmente. Su mirada escupía acido puro y tuve miedo por un instante, pero entonces recuperé la compostura y le devolví la mirada cargada del mas puro odio y resentimiento.

"¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Suéltame!" grité

"¡He tenido suficiente de este juego!" exclamó haciéndome estremecer. Esa voz. Aquella era la voz que no volver a oir. Aquella voz que me devolvía hacia el pasado y me hacia recordar las muchas veces que Sasuke trató de matarme. El lado oscuro de Sasuke.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que me divierto?" escupí intentando zafarme de su amarre, pero él no cedía. "No me hagas utilizar mi fuerza, porque te juro que no te gustará" amenacé. No era estúpida para no darme cuenta que jamás lograría ganar a Sasuke en un combate, pero sí que podía dejarle muy mal herido.

"Eres mi esposa" claramente trataba de controlar su voz "Eres mía Sakura"

En menos de un segundo me encontraba tumbada en la cama con Sasuke encima de mí. Tarde un segundo en captar lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces reaccioné. Me removí incomoda tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

"Suéltame. Estas portándote como un animal" chillé. Junté chackra en mis manos para alejarlo, pero él fue más rápido y sospechando lo que iba a hacer me las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había acabado bajo el dominio de Sasuke?

Se detuvo un momento para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Lo reconocía bien. Sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, él quería demostrarme que seguía siendo de su propiedad. Aproveché ese instante pata golpearlo en la entrepierna y zafarme de él pero cuando creí que era libre su mano me volvió a atrapar. Esta vez utilicé mayor fuerza y me removí tratando de escapar del cuarto pero Sasuke no me dejo marchar. Regresé a verlo. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras me hubiera echado a reir. Sasuke me miraba encogido claramente dolido por el golpe que había recibido. Sus ojos me escrutaban entre la sorpresa y el enfado. La ventaja de ser el ninja mas fuerte del mundo era su rápida recuperación y en un segundo estuvo de nuevo frente a mí.

"¿Porque no añadir a tu larga lista de oscuros secretos un intento de violación?" pregunté

"Jamás tuve que recurrir a eso contigo Sakura" Su gesto había recobrado su expresión seria.

No procese muy bien lo que hacía pero ya fue muy tarde cuando mi mano impacto la mejilla de Sasuke haciéndolo retroceder al instante.

"Eres un imbécil Sasuke-kun. No soy de tu propiedad. Has perdido el derecho de llamarme de esa forma y también de venir a esta casa. Voy a tener a este bebe porque es del hombre que quiero y para entonces ya te habrás marchado de mi vida. Y ahora quiero salgas de esta casa y no me vuelvas a hablar" mi respiración estaba agitada. Había soltado todo eso sin ponerme a medir las palabras. Sasuke no respondió.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se marchó. Se marchó de la aldea y no volvió.

"_Dijo que encontró un rastro de la pista de Kaguya y aunque se lo prohibí él no me escuchó. Ya sabes cómo es el teme. Lo siento Sakura-chan" me había dicho Naruto cuando fui a su oficina el día siguiente._

Eso era lo que quería, lo que le había pedido y él lo había cumplido…pero ¿por qué entonces me sentía sola?

La reacción de Rei fue muy diferente a la de Sasuke. Me abrazó, me besó y me levantó para darme una vuelta por el aire. En sus ojos se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

"Te quiero" me dijo antes de volverme a abrazar. "Es la mejor noticia de mi vida" y volvió a reir.

Su felicidad me contagió y de un momento a otro me encontraba riendo con él.

"Cásate conmigo Sakura" susurró en mi oído. Me separé y lo miré sorprendida.

"No podemos Rei" su mirada se oscureció.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto "Nos queremos, tenemos trabajos estables y adoro a Sarada. Podemos formar una familia" eso era lo que más quería "Además ya eres libre" terminó

"Ese es el problema Rei, Sasuke se marchó sin más. Aun sigo siendo su esposa"

"Entiendo" dijo claramente afectado. "Ante el resto podrás continuar casada con él pero para mí ya eres la señora Isao" y sonrió.

* * *

Que le sparecio el capitulo? Sus opiniones me gustan :)


	11. MOMENTOS

Hola de nuevo! Este capitulo me encantó. Disfrute mucho escribirlo. Espero les agrade tambien. Subiré el siguiente mañana. Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos me ayudan mucho y me motivan :)

Ahora si a leer!

MOMENTOS

Cinco meses después

La vida transcurría con normalidad en la aldea. Nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema de Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto. Con Rei decidimos hacer nuestra relación formal. Primero se lo habíamos comunicado a Sarada en cuanto regresó de donde sus abuelos, ella no cabía en una emoción.

" _¿Puedo llamarte papá?" había preguntado una inocente Sarada la tarde que se lo dijimos._

_Publicidad_ " _Sarada"_

" _No Sakura, está bien" contesto él frotándole la cabeza. "Claro que si pequeña, puedes llamarme así si quieres"_

_Al decirle sobre el embarazo sus ojitos se iluminó y un segundo la tenía frente a mí tocando mi vientre. "Quiero que ya vengas"_

Viéndonos ahí reunidos los tres en la sala de la casa me había convencido de que esto era lo que quería. Una familia, una familia completa.

" _Ya era hora Sakura-san" Sakumi mencionó en cuanto se enteró "Estoy feliz por ti, por fin puedo verte con una sonrisa genuina"_

Mis amigos fueron otro cantar. Se alegraron por mi y aunque en sus rostros pude ver rastro de dudas no preguntaron nada. Posiblemente sus respectivas esposas les habían anunciado. El que si no estaba nada contento con la situación fue Naruto. Cuando se lo conté no sonrió, no se enojó, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir escribiendo en su computadora.

" _Si él te hace feliz ..." había dicho_

Si, eso hace

Las cosas marchaban muy bien. Mi embarazo comenzó a notarse lentamente, el vientre me había crecido un poco así que ya no podría usar la ropa común. Volví a mi suéter verde y mis pantalones blancos. Además, esa ropa no traía el sello Uchiha por lo que me resulta más cómoda así. A veces controladas, pequeñas molestias y dolores nocturnos, pero eran propias del embarazo.

Y la rutina de siempre, trabajo, reuniones de amigas, más trabajo y en las noches a la casa. Aunque aún no vivíamos juntos, Rei solía pasar de vez en cuando por mi casa ya veces se quedaba a dormir. Llevaba la vida que siempre me imaginé, pero algunas noches, solo algunas, miraba por la ventana y pensaba en él.

Las cosas podrían haber seguido así ... hasta esa noche.

Me informó en la oficina de Naruto entregándole el informe mensual del hospital. No había ninguna novedad, los departamentos médicos marchaban bien y existía la tasa más baja de mortalidad hasta ahora registrada. Me sentí orgullosa por eso.

De pronto la expresión de Naruto cambia completamente cuando leyó un documento. Su rostro palideció y soltó una maldición.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" Pregunté al verlo de esa forma. El me miró con expresión alarmada pero no dijo nada. Una corazonada surgió en mí entonces "¿Es ... Sasuke-kun?" susurre con temor a saber la respuesta.

El no dijo nada pero me seguía viendo de aquella forma que me exasperaba.

"¡Habla Naruto!" Chillé

"Es Sasuke" dijo al fin.

Me envié mareada de pronto pero me obligué a seguir de pie.

"¿Qué le paso?" susurré tan bajito que por un momento creí no haberlo dicho. Tenia miedo de oir la respuesta.

"Está gravemente herido" el aire regresó a mí. No está muerto pensé. "Tuve una batalla con un miembro Otsusuki por la última pista de Kayuga" dijo rápidamente "Maldita sea" gritó haciéndome saltar. "Lo siento Sakura-chan, es solo que ... está lejos de alguna aldea y ...

"¿Qué hay de alguna cueva de Orochimaru?" pregunté interrumpiéndolo

"Orochimaru cambia constantemente sus guaridas. En su condición no puede localizar ninguna"

"¿Por qué aquí?" quise sable. ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda a alguna otra aldea? Actualmente Sasuke mantenía buenas relaciones con los actuales Kages ya que todos sabían que había detrás de su historia y no dudaba en lo que ayudarían en lo que necesita.

"Es la aldea más cercana a donde está ahora. Dos días de viaje" me miró y puso los ojos en finas líneas escrutándome "Además soy su amigo Sakura-chan" mencionado. Me sentí tonta. Obviamente Sasuke le informaba sobre Naruto y él siempre había sido el primero en saber lo que pasaba. "Ahora, tengo que organizar un equipo médico de auxilio para ...

"Iré yo" Naruto levanto la vista de sus papeles, enarcó una ceja y me miró como preguntándose si había escuchado bien. Le mantuve la mirada y entonces él supo que efectivamente había oído bien.

"No puedes Sakura-chan. Es peligroso que vayas en tu condición, además ... no creo que sea una buena idea"

"Soy la mejor médico ninja de la Hoja. Estoy embarazada no enferma y si Sasuke-kun se encuentra en grave peligro soy la única que puede ayudarlo", dijo firmemente. En primera no sabia porque había soltado mi propuesta pero algo me había impulsado y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho. La impulsividad era uno de mis rasgos característicos. Obviamente sabia que no era lo mejor tomando en cuenta todo lo que paso, pero dejando de lado nuestra ... relación, yo era una doctora de la Hoja y Sasuke un ciudadano. Mi deber era ayudarlo. _Haría lo mismo por cualquier otra persona que yo dije._

El me miró no muy convencido.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a otra persona para que se encargue de esta misión"

"No Naruto, yo ...

"Por eso no quería decírtelo" exclamó en un segundo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. "Había la posibilidad de que esto pasara"

"¡Qué demonios te pasa!" exclamé encolerizada. "Se los problemas que tengo con él pero debo ir, no puedes negarme que cumpla con mi deber!" Solté La idea se me había metido en la cabeza y nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Al parecer los tres éramos demasiado tercos.

Naruto se masajeo el tabique de la nariz, parecía estar contando hasta diez. Hablo cuando ya estuvo más calmado.

"Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres" mencionó recargándose en su enorme asiento. "Se no podre quitarte esa idea de la cabeza y acabaras yendo de todas las formas" sonreí. Naruto me conocía bien. "Saldrás por la mañana. Te voy a dar las instrucciones para seguir y me vas a mandar un informe de la situación diaria, ¿de acuerdo?" cuestionó Yo asentí "Y Sakura-chan ... ten cuidado"

Me dirigí al hospital después de que recibir la información necesaria. Necesito llevar algunos insumos médicos, así como ropa y algunas cosas que me servirían para el trayecto.

No se lo diría a Rei pues era muy probable que se opusiera. Lleve a Sarada a la casa de mis padres explicándole que tardaría en realizar una misión de último momento pero que no tardaría en regresar.

Al día siguiente estaba lista para salir cuando escuché mi nombre. ¡Mierda!

Rei se acercaba a un paso acelerado. Llevaba puesta ropa casual ya que esta semana la tenia libre.

"¡Rei, no esperaba verte aquí!" dije luciendo sorprendida.

El saludo con la mano a medida que se acercaba.

"¿Vas a una misión fuera de la aldea? Pregunto incrédulo levantando las cejas. Asentí con la cabeza" ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? "Me escrutó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"No quería preocuparte" responde. En parte era verdad.

"Si no hubiéramos tenido que preocuparnos"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" indague al ver que el no continuaba.

"Hable con Sarada" sonrió "Sabes, ella y yo hablamos mucho, pero eso no importa ... ¿cuál es tu misión?

"Es confidencial" dije. Rei me miro en finas líneas dudando. Suspiré mentalmente "Debo ir a un auxiliar a una persona gravemente herida. Está a dos días de aquí. Puede que cuando llegue ya sea tarde por la tarde" dije moviendo mis manos para restarle importancia al asunto, pero una parte de mi corazón se estrujó al solo pensar eso .

"¿Vas sola?" cuestionó de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos era todo esto? Éramos ninjas teníamos misiones que cumplir y no podíamos estar dando explicaciones. Asentí "Bien dame 10 minutos y voy contigo"

"No es necesario" me apresuré a decir antes de que el se marchara. "Puedo con esto sola. No es una misión tan difícil" mi sonrisa era nerviosa.

"Estas embarazadas Sakura. Puede que necesites ayuda y por eso iré contigo"

Suspire derrotada. No lo haría cambiar de parecer.

"Bien"

Cuando regresó, Rei tuve un pequeño bolso en el que había metido artículos personales y materiales médicos. Le dije que no había sido necesario que la trayectoria, pero el insistió. Viajamos durante dos noches sin descanso. Rei insistía en que tenia que dormir mas de lo que la gente normal pero no podía darme ese lujo. Sasuke podría estar con sus últimas fuerzas. Ya me había acostumbrado a cerrar los ojos antes del amanecer y luego dormía un par de horas para continuar. La segunda noche tuve ligeros dolores estomacales por la comida que habíamos consumido, pero en un par de horas ya estuve lista para seguir.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" me exigió Rei luego de eso.

"Es importante. Es mi deber" dije tomando la delantera. Rei se quedó atrás. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando dejé de sentirlo a mis espaldas. Paré de golpe y me volví rápidamente.

"¿Rei?" pregunté "! Rei!" Grité más fuerte. Nada Me obligué a volver en la dirección en que vinimos. Entonces lo vi. Se había quedado en el mismo lugar que paramos antes. Su mirada estaba enfocada en sus manos.

"Rei" lo llamé "¿Qué estás haciendo ?, debemos ..."

"Vas a verlo ¿verdad?" Me quedé estática frente a él y ahí me di cuenta que lo que traía en sus manos eran las instrucciones de Naruto. En que momento se me habían caído.

Cerré los ojos tomando aire. Rei acabaría por enterarse de todas las formas.

"Si" le contesta después de lo que parecieron horas.

"Por eso establece tan apurada, por eso no parabas ... porque querías verlo" dijo y tuvo una risotada "Una parte de mí siempre lo supo, pero me negaba a creer que fuera cierto"

"El es un habitante de Konoha, somos sus compañeros, debemos ayudar"

"¡Tú eres su compañera!" "Yo soy de la Roca no lo olvides"

"De que hablas, ahora vives en la Hoja" dije extrañada. "Además yo no te obligue a venir, fuiste tu quien quiso"

"Claro" mencionó. Su expresión me asustó. Nunca lo había visto ponerse de esa forma. "Así podrías estar con él a solas ¿no?"

"No es verdad"

"No me lo puedo creer" dijo escondiendo su cara en sus manos. "Ha sido un completo idiota"

"Rei no ..."

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como te comportabas conmigo? ¿Crees que no notaba que cuando hacíamos el amor jamás me mirabas?" y entonces comenzó a reír. "Nunca abrías los ojos" continuo "Y ahora lo entiendo ... tú lo sigues amando"

"No" grité "Ya no lo hago" pero ni yo misma me creí mis palabras.

Silencio

"Es mejor que me vaya" dijo Rei y yo lo miré asustada

"No Rei ... escucha ... tu eres importante para mí y yo ... te quiero" mencioné. En verdad quería a Rei, habíamos compartido momentos que nunca olvidaría y lo que menos quería ser la causa de su dolor.

"Deja de mentirte Sakura" explotó.

"Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo" dije "¿Qué otra prueba de mis sentimientos son reales quieres? Te quiero" grité

El no me respondió.

"Abre los ojos cuando me vuelvo a decir" concluyó y dando media vuelta se perdió entre los árboles.

"¡Rei!" Grité. No tenia que irse así. No quería que las cosas se pusieran así. ¡Maldición!

Aquella discusión me había agotado. Perdí mis fuerzas, ni siquiera podríamos seguirle. Me acurruqué en la corteza de un árbol y me quedé ahí sollozando hasta que las gotas de lluvia me obligaron a buscar refugio en alguna cueva cercana. Parecía como si todo el descanso al que me negué esos días estuve cobrando la factura al fin. De nuevo el dolor de estómago regresó, mi bebe estaba reclamando comida.

"Soy un desastre de madre ¿verdad? Dije acariciando mi vientre. Piqué la comida que tenía guardado en mi mochila y mi dormitorio. Rei tenía razón, tenía que descansar un poco.

Me levanté al amanecer. Me físicamente mucho mejor, aunque solo físicamente. Era hora de continuar. No había recorrido ni un kilómetro cuando lo sentí. Era suave y muy bajo. Alguien inexperto no lo reconocido reconocido, pero yo sí. Era el chackra de Sasuke. Inconfundible

Me dirigí a toda marcha hacia ese lugar. Había una cascada y supe que Sasuke se había refugiado en ella. No era tonto como para exponerse a sus enemigos cuando estaba notablemente debilitado. Detrás de la cascada había una cueva de gran tamaño. Sasuke estaba recargado contra una de sus paredes. Su mano cubría su estómago gravemente herido. Soltaba gruñidos adoloridos.

Pise alguna ramita que se haya ahí porque él lo escuchó y se puso a la defensiva.

"Tranquilo, soy yo" dije acercándome sigilosamente. El reconoció mi voz.

"¿Sakura?" cuestionó desconfiado.

"Si" responde

"¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no deberías ...". Un arco de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo obligándolo a callarse. Me acerco rápidamente para observar mejor su estado. Se veia muy mal. Tenia el estomago lacerado y algunos horribles hematomas producto de los golpes que había recibido.

"No digas nada, me encargaré de ti"

Saqué mis materiales médicos y yo dispuse a tratarlo. Con reposo podría estar en pie en unos días.

"Intente usar alguna de las técnicas que me enseñaste" dijo de pronto "pero no son mi fuerte"

Quise sonreir.

Soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor cuando empecé a emanar mi chackra en el estómago.

"Por todos los cielos Sasuke-kun" dije sin poder evitarlo "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Se removio incómodo.

"El maldito Otsusuki" dijo con dificultad "No creí que tendría tal poder"

"¿Te refieres a que lograste descifrar la última pista?" pregunté sorprendida. Él sonrió satisfecho.

"Ahora es solo cuestión de atraparlo, no llegará lejos con las heridas que tiene" entrecerró los ojos como recordando el momento de su batalla.

"¿Naruto lo sabe?"

"Se lo dije en el mismo documento que informaba mi situación" Naruto no me lo había dicho. Pero bueno no podría reclamarle. Mi misión era curar a Sasuke nada más. Y Naruto no quería que me involucrara en algo tan peligroso. Tal vez por eso intento persuadirme. "¿Viniste sola?" supuso sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí "Es muy peligroso Sakura sobre todo en tu estado" inconscientemente tiré de mi saco verde hacia abajo tratando de cubrir mi abultado estómago. Sasuke lo notó, pero no dijo nada. No dijimos nada hasta que termine de curarle las heridas.

Coloca una venda en su estómago y lo obligué a recostarse en el piso de la cueva. Mentiría si dijera que no me ponía nerviosa en su cercanía. Mi mano tembló cuando la posé en su pecho desnudo y lo empujé lentamente para que se acostara. Rápidamente me levanté para evitar hacer cualquier tontería.

"No te vayas" dijo Sasuke tomando mi muñeca "Quédate" susurró ya entrando en el sueño.

Me mordí lo labios para no llorar. ¿Por qué habíamos terminado así?

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jaja pero como les dije me encantó. Díganme qué les ha parecido y como se imaginan que continuará :)


	12. IMPREVISTOS

Hola! Perdon por no haber subido capitulo ayer pero heme aqui haciendolo a las tres de la mañana jaja Espero les guste

A leer!

IMPREVISTOS

Sasuke descansó durante una semana entera. Quise marcharme en cuanto estuvo estable, era lo correcto, había terminado mi misión la cual era sanarlo. Ahora debía volver a la aldea, reportarme con Naruto…y arreglar el problema con Rei. Pero no pude. Parecía como si una fuerza sobrehumana me mantuviera atada a ese lugar incapaz de alejarme. El necesitaba de alguien para cuidarlo, estaba débil y ese Otsutsuki podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Por eso al final había decidido quedarme.

Salía por la mañana para conseguir comida. Mis reservas de alimentos hace mucho que se habían agotado y los malestares nocturnos del embarazo me hicieron despertar un par de veces en la noche. Los primeros días Sasuke despertaba adolorido, solamente para comer y necesitaba de mi ayuda para hacerlo. Con el tiempo se fue recuperando y la fuerza volvió a él. Ya no era yo la que iba a conseguir alimento, sino él. Sonreí con pesar porque la situación era parecida a cuando habíamos viajado juntos por primera vez y me encontraba embarazada de Sarada, solo que esta vez las circunstancias eran muy diferentes.

No hablamos más que lo referido a su misión evitando tocar cualquier tema incómodo. Un par de veces me preguntó por Sarada yo le había respondido que ella estaba muy bien y que no tenia de que preocuparse. Mientras comíamos solía sentir su mirada en mí, un par de veces lo regresé a ver y puede ver su expresión. Sus ojos no mostraban enfado, no mostraban gratitud, no trasmitían nada. Luego apartaba la vista y se perdía en el bosque hasta que ya era muy noche y yo ya estaba lo bastante dormida como para sentir su regreso.

Al séptimo día decidí que ya era hora de marcharme. Sasuke se encontraba totalmente repuesto y podía continuar solo.

"Debo regresar a la aldea. Ahora ya estás bien y no necesitas mi ayuda" dije "Le entregaré un informe sobre tu situación a Naruto" agregué mientras metía en mi mochila mis pertenencias.

Sasuke entornó sus ojos, se acercó y me entregó un pergamino. Lo miré confundida.

"Es la carta de separación" dijo finalmente. Parpadee un par de veces creyendo haber escuchado mal. "Solo falta tu nombre"

Miré el pergamino. Ahí, en mis manos, tenía el documento que me separaba definitivamente de Sasuke. Sasuke y yo ya no seriamos nada nunca más. Lo miré un momento tratando de asimilarlo. Me había olvidado completamente de ese asunto.

"Siento lo que te he hecho" continuó "Seguramente Rei si sabrá hacerte feliz" su vista bajo a mi vientre. Esto era demasiado para mí. Finalmente tenía la posibilidad de ser libre y casarme con Rei pero no estaba feliz. No me sentía feliz cuando así debía serlo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y nauseas pero me obligué a dejar de lado aquello y mantener mi compostura.

"Sasuke-kun, este…"

"Es lo que querías" me interrumpió "No pude dártelo antes. Sé que cuidarás bien a Sarada" continuó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Esta era la despedida. Asentí con la cabeza. Sasuke se acercó y colocó sus dedos en mi frente como solía hacerlo. "Gracias". Cerré mis ojos permitiéndome saborear aquel último momento y entonces retrocedí.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde que lo vi con esa mujer me dolía pero ahora esto me dolía aún más. Me di la vuelta lista para marcharme.

"Espero que también encuentres la felicidad" dije y salté. Ojala hubiera como borrar los recuerdos del pasado. Desee nunca haberme enterado. En ese momento odie a Ino, a Sai por haberme despertado de mi letargo, por haberme abierto los ojos. Había perdido la imagen de aquel hombre del que me enamoré. Lo había odiado cuando creí que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Hubiera querido poder perdonarlo, había estado tentada a hacerlo pero luego el fantasma de su engaño regresaba a mi cabeza y destruía cualquier posibilidad.

¿Cómo podría superar aquello? Sasuke me había demostrado no ser el hombre que decía ser y jamás podría volver a confiar en él. Un matrimonio sin confianza se acaba.

Recorrí el bosque con mi mente lejos de ahí. En ningún momento me atreví a mirar hacia atrás. Caminé durante un día entero sin parar. El sonido de un ave en el cielo llamó mi atención pero no alcancé a divisar nada. Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando encontré un lago muy bonito y me detuve a beber agua. Sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Miré mi reflejo en el agua. No había llorado pero aun así tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y mi aspecto no lucía muy bien. Me agaché para recoger agua.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Me levanté rápidamente tratando de buscar al dueño de aquella horripilante voz. Sentí un gran chackra proviniendo del bosque.

"Sal de una vez" exclamé a todo pulmón. La cantidad de chakra que poseía ese sujeto era espeluznante. Los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban fueron iluminándolo a medida que se acercaba al lago. Cojeaba de una pierna pero aun así no perdía aura de maldad. Retrocedí por instinto.

"¿Quién eres? Exigí saber cuándo estaba a pocos metros de mí. No parecía un ninja común, menos un aldeano. Su vestimenta era muy rara y en su cabeza tenía una especie de cinturón rodeando su frente.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro pálido y supe que nada bueno saldría de esto. Este tipo era peligroso.

"¿Quién eres? Volví a exigir esta vez con más rudeza ocultando el malestar que sentía.

El sujeto rió mostrando sus dientes.

"Yo si sé quién eres" dijo ignorando mi pregunta. "Eres Sakura Uchiha de la aldea de la Hoja. Es sorprendente que no sepas quien soy" ¿debería hacerlo? me pregunté, ¿quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué me conocía? No me inspiraba nada de confianza.

"! Responde!"

Me miró durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"Soy tu peor pesadilla" sus facciones de oscurecieron al decirlo. "Deberías arrodillarte porque estas ante el gran Urashiki Otsutsuki" mi corazón se paralizó un momento y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera. Este era el hombre que había logrado herir gravemente a Sasuke. Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva y él rió por mi movimiento.

"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" demandé saber.

"No es de sorprenderte dado que eres la ninja medico más reconocida. Tu nombre suena bastante"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Eliminarte" contestó como si nada. Un dolor punzante me obligó a encogerme y agarrarme fuertemente el estómago. ¡Mierda! Urashiki lo notó. "Vaya, veo un chackra viniendo de tu estómago" dijo sorprendido. "No me digas que…" y se soltó a reir. Su risa me provocó escalofríos. Sentí miedo. Sentí miedo por lo que este loco fuera capaz de hacerme. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para defenderme y no quería que le pasara nada a mi bebe.

"Así será más fácil" continuó recuperando su expresión. "Dos pájaros de un tiro"

"No te atrevas" escupí "Lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir herido" amenacé aun sabiendo que no lograría hacerle daño aunque quisiera. El dolor de mi estómago se hizo más fuerte obligándome a tirarme en el suelo. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrar mi chackra pero me era imposible. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Sentí un tirón en mi vientre y entonces miré hacia abajo.

Sangre.

No, no, no, no

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos impidiéndome ver claramente. Empecé a temblar incapaz de controlarme.

"_Sasuke-kun" pensé_

Urashiki me tomó del cuello obligándome a parar. Me miró fijamente y sonrió. No podía estar pasando esto. Mis piernas me temblaban y en un intento de zafarme acumulé chackra en mis manos para soltarme. El me soltó pero no retrocedió.

"Estas muy débil" dijo "Acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora" No se la iba a ser tan fácil. Mi prioridad era ponerme a salvo y atenderme pero eso no sería posible con ese loco cerca. Le di un puñetazo que lo mando a volar varios metros e ignorando el dolor salté hacia los árboles y me desplace lo más rápido que pude. Debía alejarme de él. Sin embargo no llegue muy lejos cuando una sentí un hilo enrollarse alrededor de mi tobillo y hacerme caer del árbol. Grité por el dolor.

"Tu sangre marca el camino" dijo Urashiki apareciendo después. "No podrás escapar de…" saqué un kunai de mi pantalón y se lo lancé. La explosión fue fuerte dándome unos minutos para escapar. Pronto perdí el rastro de Urashiki.

Seguí corriendo unos minutos más hasta que nuevamente el dolor me obligó a parar. Había sangre en mi pantalón. "Por favor" imploré débilmente mientras lagrimas bajaban por mi mejillas. El dolor se me hizo insoportable. Intenté acumular chackra en la palma de mi mano y lo ubique en mi vientre.

"Por favor que mi bebe este bien" susurré. Pero el dolor no calmó. Fui incapaz de mantenerme de pie y caí al suelo. Mi fuerza desapareció, cada bocanada de aire me costaba. Cerré lentamente los ojos incapaz de pensar en nada solo en mi bebe.

"Sakura" una voz surgía de lo profundo de mi cabeza pero estaba demasiado cansada como para enfocarla.

"Sakura" otra vez. Abrí un poco los ojos.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" balbuceé

"Si, estoy aquí" dijo mientras me levantaba en sus brazos.

"Mi bebe" alcancé a decir.

"Estarás bien" mencionó. De un momento a otro el bosque desapareció. Parecía una cueva, una gran cueva con pasillos y luces que la iluminaban. Me volví a estremecer de dolor en sus brazos.

"Mi bebe" repetí. "En dónde…

"No hables, es seguro" Mi mente se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Sasuke me llevó por el pasillo hasta una habitación.

"Debes atenderla" escuché que decía. ¿Quién era? El dolor volvió haciéndome gritar. "Rápido Karin" exigió.

Entonces estábamos en alguna guarida de Orochimaru. Karin se acercó rápido y me miró. Mi cabello mojado cubría parte de mi rostro pero aun así alcance a ver su expresión.

"Por favor" le susurré.

Desde ese momento solo tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después. Me encontraba acostada en alguna cama, el dolor era tal que me hacía perder la conciencia durante algunos segundos y luego volvía en mí. Todo se veía borroso. Las palabras que decía Karin eran como leves susurros incomprensibles. Ella se encontraba a mis pies atendiéndome.

"_Mi bebe" pensé_

Y entonces me sumí por fin en la oscuridad.

* * *

Por favor no me odien por hacer sufrir mucho a Sakura :( Se que no lo merece


	13. CULPA

Hola a todos y todas. Primero mil disculpas por no haber subido capitulo estos dias, la verdad no tenia ánimos para escribir el capitulo. Creo que la historia me afectó tambien jaja Asi que mejor esperé a que se me refresque la cabeza. Gracias por sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos

Eso es todo creo ah y tenganme paciencia jaja

Ahora si a leer!

CULPA

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados me despertó. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y observé mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una habitación distinta a la que había entrado.

"Mi bebé" balbucée incorporándome lentamente. En ese instante entraron Sasuke y Karin a la habitación. "¿Dónde está mi hijo?" demandeé al instante tratando de salir de aquella cama pero Sasuke me detuvo por los hombros.

"Debes descansar Sakura" mencionó ejerciendo presión para que me volviera a acostar.

"No" me removí "Quiero ver a mi hijo" Sasuke miró a Karin y ella asintió con la cabeza. Antes de salir del cuarto me dirigió una mirada llena de compasión. Empecé a temblar pensando en lo peor. Miré a Sasuke atemorizada, él me miró profundamente y entonces me di cuenta que algo había pasado.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté "¡Dime!" La puerta se abrió y Karin apareció sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos. Ese era…

Sonreí con alivio.

_Mi hijo…_

"Lo siento mucho Sakura" interrumpió Karin y mi respiración se detuvo. "Hice todo lo que pude, pero…fue muy tarde"

¿A qué se refería?

"¡Que…que estás diciendo Karin!" Una risa nerviosa se me escapó. "Dame a mi bebe" alargué mis brazos y la miré demandante. Ella no avanzaba, estaba parada en el mismo lugar con mi hijo entre sus brazos.

"No sobrevivió" continuó tras mirar a Sasuke como pidiéndole permiso si debía dármelo o no.

"No" dije instintivamente "Esta vivo, yo…yo sentí su chackra" mis brazos temblaban en la misma posición. "¡Dámelo!" exigí, pero ella no hacía caso "¡Dámelo!" grité con fuerza, ella se estremeció y entonces por fin me lo entregó.

"Lo siento Sakura" volvió a repetir cuando lo depositó en mis brazos. Allí estaba mi hijo. Su cabecita era tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de mi mano y estaba cubierta de un escaso cabello castaño. Era perfecto. Su diminuta nariz era igual a la de Rei; sus labios pegados, fríos y los ojos estaban cerrados. Pase mi mano por su cabeza acariciando cada parte de él. Cogí su manita y deposité un beso en ella. Lo moví para que despertara. Una, dos, cuatro veces y el no se movía. No emitía ningún sonido, no abría los ojos.

"No" susurré apretando mis párpados fuertemente mientras lo aferraba más a mí. "No" volví a repetir mientras sorbía por la nariz. Le di un beso en su pequeña frente y empecé a llorar. Nadie mencionó una sola palabra y no se cuánto tiempo estuve así.

Mi hijo había muerto. Quise buscar un culpable para quitarme esa angustia, pero ni Rei, ni Sasuke ni siquiera el maldito Otsutsuki habían tenido la culpa. Él había muerto por mi culpa. El recuerdo de los malestares que sentía vino a mi cabeza. No habían sido malestares cualesquiera. No habían sido malestares propios del embarazo. Mi hijo me había estado pidiendo ayuda y yo lo había ignorado. A pesar de ser ninja médico le había fallado. Había ignorado las advertencias, había dejado que mi preocupación por Rei y Sasuke fuera mayor que por la de él. Y ahora él se despedía de la forma más dura dejándome con el corazón y alma destrozados. No había mas culpable que yo misma.

"Sakura" la voz de Sasuke retumbó en mi cabeza. Levanté la cabeza después de lo que parecieron horas, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar. "Dámelo" dijo acercándose a mí. Instintivamente me alejé de él.

"No"

"Sakura dámelo" Sasuke posó su brazo debajo de los míos y lentamente me lo fue retirando. Karin me sostenía por los hombros tratando de transmitirme algo de fuerza, pero me sentía con todo menos eso. Mi cuerpo temblaba de dolor y angustia mientras veía como mi hijo era entregado a Karin y lo veía por ultima vez antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y extendiendo su brazo me envolvió en un abrazo al que me fue imposible negarme. Permanecí ahí durante mucho tiempo sollozando en su pecho y el nunca me aparto, nunca se alejó, al contrario, esperó a que me tranquilizara y luego me acostó en la cama.

"Estaré pendiente de ti" su expresión se tornó triste. No era lastimera ni nada parecido. Me di cuenta que Sasuke también sufría, a su manera lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté, por qué ahora se preocupaba por mí, porqué ahora decide portarse así conmigo. Sin embargo, no era hora de pensar en eso. El pecho me quema y soy incapaz de respirar bien pues no hay dolor más grande que el perder un hijo "Lo siento" Sasuke colocó sus dedos bajo mi mentón y sin previo aviso posó sus labios en mi frente. Luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días antes de que me decidiera salir de aquel cuarto. Había agotado mis lagrimas el primer día y desde entonces solo me había quedado hecha un ovillo en la cama contando las gotas de agua que caían desde el techo. Jamás me perdonaría por aquello. Había sido una pésima madre y había pagado factura por ello.

Deambulé sin rumbo por aquella cueva. Lo mejor sería volver a la aldea, no podía quedarme más tiempo en ese lugar pues solo me traía dolorosos recuerdos. Escuché una voces proviniendo desde una habitación y me dirigí hacia ella. Adentro se encontraban los miembros del equipo Taka con Sasuke. No escuché muy bien sobre lo que hablaban, pero el nombre Otsutsuki sonó en alguna parte de la conversación.

Abrí la puerta captando la atención de todos.

"Quiero volver a la aldea" mencioné antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

"Déjennos a solas" Sasuke demandó. En seguida todos los miembros se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

"No es necesario" dije mientras cruzaban la puerta pero nadie dudó en obedecer la orden de Sasuke. Solo Karin me dirigió una mirada compasiva antes de salir. Tomé aire y volteé a verlo. "Yo…te agradezco por la ayuda, pero ahora debo volver. No quiero estar un minuto más aquí" dije recargándome en la puerta. Sasuke se limitó a verme pero no dijo nada. Una duda que había estado rondando en mi cabeza esos días apareció y quise saberlo. "Mi…mi bebé, él…" era incapaz de decir la frase completa.

"Satori" dijo fuera de contexto. Lo miré confundida "Si no te molesta ese es el nombre que le di"

"Satori" susurré saboreando cada letra de su nombre. Me gustaba. Significaba esperanza y eso era lo que representaba mi hijo, la esperanza de que en un futuro las cosas cambiarían, de que aquello no se volvería a repetir, esperanza de que volvería a ser feliz algún día. No pensé que Sasuke se tomara aquella molestia y aunque si me sorprendió no me molestaba en absoluto. Mi hijo tendría un nombre. "Es bonito, así como él" dije tratando de sonreír recordándolo en mis brazos. Otra duda asaltó mi cabeza. "Él está…

"Está en un lugar seguro ahora. No te preocupes" mi instinto me decía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, que esta vez debía confiar en Sasuke, así que no pregunté más. Llevaría siempre a mi hijo en mi corazón. Era una parte de mí que se había marchado, pero jamás lo olvidaría.

"Te llevaré a la aldea" dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"No es necesario" refuté.

"Lo es Sakura" dijo y su tono no admitiría una respuesta negativa. "Sigues débil. Me aseguraré de que llegues a salvo" Suspiré y después de un momento acepté, después de todo él tenía razón, el tal Urashiki podría aparecer de nuevo y eso no sería lo mejor. Al final me despedí de los miembros de Taka.

"¿Cómo esta Sarada?" me preguntó Karin una vez nos quedamos solas.

"Ella está bien. Es una buena chica" dije orgullosa recordando a mi hija.

"No es de sorprender de mi ahijada" mencionó sonriendo. Ambas estábamos orgullosas por Sarada. Karin solo la había visto de bebé. Después de dar a luz a Sarada le había pedido ser su madrina. Karin era una mujer buena y bondadosa a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar la gente de ella. La había conocido bien y habíamos formado un vínculo fuerte gracias a Sarada. Se despidió haciéndome prometerle que le haría llegar sus buenos deseos a Sarada y que pronto iría a visitarla.

El viaje en general fue tranquilo, excepto en las noches cuando el recuerdo de mi bebe se hacía presente y lloraba desconsoladamente haciendo que Sasuke se despertara, luego volvía dormirme. Después de dos días de caminar sin decirnos mucho las enormes paredes que rodeaban a Konoha se hicieron visibles.

"¿Qué ha pasado con Urashiki? pregunté sabiendo que pronto llegaríamos a la aldea y ya no habría oportunidad.

"Ha escapado, pero no te preocupes sé donde está en estos momentos, pronto lo alcanzaremos" mencionó mientras caminábamos por el sendero que conectaba a la entrada de la aldea.

"Aquella noche" sabía que no era lo mejor traer recuerdos pasados pero necesitaba estar segura "Él quiso matarme…¿por qué?" Me negaba a creer que Urashiki era de aquellos que iban por la vida matando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino sin motivo alguno. Los únicos miembros de ese clan que había conocido eran Kaguya la cual ya estaba sellada y Toneri el cual estaba muy lejos de la Tierra y con ninguno de los dos había tenido asuntos pendientes. ¿Por qué ahora venía otro loco de ese clan a intentar matarme?

"Eres mi esposa" su manera de decirlo fue tan firme que me dejó por un momento sin habla y me detuve "O al menos eso cree él" continuó al ver mi reacción. Ni siquiera llevaba el sello de los Uchiha en la espalda. "Estaba herido y necesitaba que tú lo curaras"

"Pero ¿por qué no comenzó por ahí, sino que enseguida intentó…"

"Su odio hacia mí debió ser más fuerte que sus ganas de sanar" dijo captando mi pregunta.

¿A que se refería? Haciéndome daño a mí claramente no lastimaría a Sasuke. Sasuke no amaba a nadie más, más que a él mismo me dije. Claro a Sarada la quería, pero seguramente debía ser solo por obligación después de todo tenía responsabilidades con ella. En todo caso la mujer de esa tarde representaría más para Sasuke que yo. Y quien sabe algunas más.

"Hpm. Eso no tiene sentido" y me adelanté.

Luego de algunos minutos estuve frente a la gran entrada de Konoha. Los guardias al vernos abrieron las puertas. La amenaza que representaba ese hombre debía ser muy grande para que Naruto haya decidido cerrar la entrada. Nos dirijimos hacia la oficina del Hokage. Tendríamos que darle nuestro informe. Bajé la cabeza al recordar lo que había sucedido aquellos días. No había pensado en lo que ocurriría después.

"!Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" exclamó Naruto de un brinco. "Me alegra que hayan vuelto" dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. "Juntos" terminó y yo no pude evitar ponerme incómoda.

"Si bueno…el informe de mi misión te lo entregaré hoy por la noche" di media vuelta para retirarme del salón.

"Espera Sakura-chan" me detuvo Naruto. Su tono era firme, el que solía usar ante el resto como Hokage. "Ya que estas aquí no es necesario. Podrás hacerlo ahora ante mi" dijo y aunque su voz había cambiado a la usual conmigo no perdía aquel tono de mandato. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"De acuerdo" me acerqué a su escritorio junto a Sasuke y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegué a la parte de aquella noche me detuve. Sasuke se inclino hacia mi y me susurró.

"No es necesario que sigas" Naruto nos miró alterando la vista entre los dos. Estaba confundido. Miré a Sasuke diciéndole que debía hacerlo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" demandó saber Naruto "¿Qué pasó luego de tu encuentro con Urashiki?"

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de responderle.

"Perdí a mi bebe"

Naruto se mantuvo callado supongo que digiriendo la información que había recibido. Luego se levantó y ante mi sorpresa rodeo el escritorio y ahora me encontraba entre sus brazos. No pude negarme a su abrazo y ahogue mis repentinos sollozos en su pecho. Naruto había tenido razón era peligroso para mi y no le hice caso.

"Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan" su voz ahora era suave. Su mano acariciaba mi cabeza. "Lo siento mucho" volvió a repetir. Me separé entonces y miré a Sasuke. Mantenía lo ojos cerrados.

Sasuke continúo dándole información sobre Urashiki y yo me fui entrando de los detalles de aquella misión que le había llevado casi diez años. Los Otsutsuki eran tipos peligrosos de eso no había duda y al parecer había más de uno rondando por la tierra. Un tal Momoshiki y un tal Kinshiki fueron nombrados. Su misión eran recolectar el chackra de todos los bijius en el planeta para fines no muy claros aún pero seguramente destruir la tierra cosa que los ninjas no íbamos a permitirlo. Sin embargo, solo eso ya nos hacía saber la magnitud de sus poderes pues llevar a cabo ese plan no sería sencillo precisamente.

Miré a Sasuke un poco asombrada. Había logrado descubrir mucha información durante su misión. Él se había ido de la aldea con ese propósito y lo había logrado, había descifrado los planes de ese clan y ahora solo seria cuestión de que todas las aldeas trabajen en conjunto para derrotarlos. Y al parecer no eran invencibles. Sasuke nos contó que ya había derrotado a algunos antes, con esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho. Un sentimiento en mi pecho floreció pero enseguida me obligue a dejarlo de lado.

"¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto para finalizar la reunión. No lo miré, pero sentí su oscura mirada en mi. Y de algún modo yo también quería saberlo.

"Debo irme. Urashiki esta solo a un paso de nosotros y pronto daré con él. Acabaré con él" prometió. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

"Sasuke-kun" lo llamé. Había sido un impulso, solo un tonto impulsó o tal vez un recuerdo de lo habíamos sido antes, pero sentí que debía agradecerle. Había cuidado de mí y eso era lo correcto pese a todo. "Gracias"

Sasuke volteó su cabeza y asintió

"¿Volverás a la aldea?" preguntó Naruto. Sasuke no lo miró, sino continuó viendome fijamente.

"Si" y luego desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa no me esperé ver a Rei en la puerta de entrada y me asusté. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo aún. La última vez que lo vi habíamos tenido una discusión y además ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

"Sentí que habías vuelto" dijo bajando por los escalones hacia la entrada.

"No creí que estuvieras esperándome" estaba avergonzada. Me negaba a mirarlo de frente.

Pasé de largo y entré en mi casa. Rei me siguió. Dejé mis cosas en la mesa y me senté en el sillón. El me imitó. Las manos me hormigueaban.

"Sakura yo…lo siento" dijo tomándome por sorpresa "Es solo que me volví loco cuando supe que lo verías" No podía culpar a Rei por aquello. Probablemente yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma.

"No tienes que disculparte por eso"

"¿No estás enojada conmigo entonces?" preguntó "No reaccioné de la mejor forma y…

"Perdí al bebe" Lo dije. Rei calló en ese momento. Lo miré por entre las pestañas temerosa a saber su reacción.

"¿Qué?" pregunto quedito.

"Lo siento mucho" continué con los ojos llorosos. Rei se levantó de golpe y se acercó a mí. Me encogí en el asiento al tenerlo frente mío. "Lo siento mucho" repetí mirándolo.

Rei se arrodilló y llevó una mano a mi vientre. Así estuvo unos segundos. Y entonces pasó algo que no creí posible.

Rei cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y rompió a llorar. Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su llanto al inicio fue suave casi imperceptible pero después se volvió fuerte, lastimero, desgarrador. Rei lloraba desde lo profundo de su alma en aquella posición haciéndolo ver indefenso, frágil. Me mordí los labios ahogando un sollozo y me acerqué a él luego de recuperarme de la conmoción. Posé mi mano en su cabeza e intenté que me mirara.

"¿Fue él?" preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke. "¿Él te hizo esto?" había un tono de rabia en su voz.

"No" dije rápidamente "Fui…yo fui la única culpable" por fin había dicho lo que tanto me atormentaba. Rei me miró confundido con los ojos llorosos. "Ignoré lo que me estaba pasando, no hice caso a las advertencias y tomé muchos riesgos" mi voz se fue apagando conforme lo decía. "Perdóname, no quise que esto pasara" las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

"No debí dejarte sola ese día" Rei se levantó recomponiéndose. Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello. "No debí dejarte" alzó la voz. Sus hombros comenzaron de nuevo a temblar y yo corrí hacia él.

"No fue tu culpa" traté de consolarlo.

"Claro que sí, te dejé ir aun sabiendo tu estado. No me opuse y ahora nuestro hijo…"su mirada era suplicante.

"Satori" dije "Es su nombre" Rei dio media vuelta y posó su mano de nuevo en mi vientre, su cabeza en mi frente y cerró lo ojos.

"Satori" repitió de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho en la cueva. "Perdóname" hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y los sollozos volvieron a salir.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y entregándome a aquella sensación me permití liberar todo lo que había estado reteniendo por fin después de tantos días.

* * *

Gente! Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Para aclarar algo Satori no significa esperanza en realidad. Negau significa eso, pero no me convenció mucho el nombre y como Satori si me gusto decidí llamarlo así.

Dejenme sus comentarios :)


	14. CONFUNDIDA

Hola a todos los lectores! :D

He vuelto con un nuevo capitulooo. Este capitulo sera mas largo porque lo se..no he publicado dos días. Así que es lo mas justo jeje. Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y followers. Es muy lindo leer sus opiniones. Bueno como siempre les digo no me odien por hacer sufrir a Sakura, a mi me gusta mucho pero es necesario para la historia. Si estuviera escrita bajo el punto de vista de Sasuke tambien lo haria sufrir como no creen jaja creo que me gusta el drama definitivamente.

Ya saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

Lo que esta en cursiva es pasado. Es decir cosas que recuerda Sakura.

Sin mas a leer!

CONFUNDIDA

Los días pasaron, pronto se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas dieron lugar a meses. Si mis amigos tenían preguntas acerca de lo que pasó exactamente se las guardaron, pero aun así se mostraron amables cuando supieron de mí perdida; solo mis amigas e inclusive Sakumi se atrevieron a hacer unas cuantas preguntas que yo rápidamente respondí para evitar romperme.

Sasuke volvió a la aldea dos meses después de su partida. Afortunadamente había logrado derrotar junto con la ayuda de Taka a Urashiki. Increíblemente el bastardo había salido herido cuando lancé mi ataque aquella noche por lo que me supieron decir que acabar con él había sido más fácil de lo previsto. Los países estaban ahora un poco más tranquilos pues uno más de sus enemigos había caído; sin embargo aún quedaban dos Otsutsuki que rondaban la tierra y al derrotarlos se acabaría definitivamente el rastro de Kaguya. Las aldeas habían reforzado las entradas y los ninjas ahora se preparaban para cualquier ataque. Por fortuna Sasuke también había descubierto el objetivo de aquellos malvados seres, Konoha, dado que ahí se encontraba el zorro de las nueve colas, el más poderoso de todos los bijius. Sasuke había vuelto tan pronto como lo supo. Su deber era colaborar con la aldea y tarde o temprano aparecerían por la Hoja por lo tanto debía apoyar a Naruto.

Dado que no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde nuestra llegada y que las cosas seguían siendo casi igual que antes, él seguía quedándose en el barrio Uchiha, seguía dando clases en la academia y por lo tanto seguía viendo a Sarada. La única diferencia ahora era que ya no sentía aquel sentimiento de rabia cada que lo veía, es decir, el recuerdo de aquella mujer seguía presente, solo que ahora era diferente, podía verlo pasear por las calles de Konoha y aquella horrible sensación en el pecho que me asfixiaba ya no estaba ahí. Era algo nuevo, algo que jamás había experimentado antes y me asustaba. Ya no lo evitaba cuando lo encontraba en la calle, amablemente nos saludábamos y después seguíamos por nuestros caminos.

Sarada me había comentado que su nuevo maestro le estaba enseñando una nueva técnica, el jutsu bola de fuego. Sonreí. Era la técnica de los Uchiha. Sarada la dominaría fácilmente, después de todo llevaba la sangre de Sasuke en sus venas.

Mi relación con Rei seguía siendo igual o al menos eso intentábamos. Me había tomado por sorpresa su reacción tras la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Luego me contó que ya una vez estuvo a punto de convertirse en padre pero de la misma forma habían perdido al bebe. Aquello me sorprendió aún más porque hasta ese entonces no sabía que Rei alguna vez estuvo casado.

_"Ella murió hace mucho años" me había dicho "Jamás creí posible volverme a enamorar…hasta que te conocí. Perdóname si no te comenté esto antes"_

No me molestó para nada solo me había tomado por sorpresa. Rei había sufrido mucho antes también y por eso comprendí la magnitud de su dolor al perder a otro hijo.

Rei seguía trabajando en el hospital, seguía visitándonos en la casa, seguía saliendo con nosotras, haciéndonos compañía. Todo parecía igual que antes o al menos eso creí hasta esa tarde.

"Sasuke-kun me dio los papeles del divorcio" le había dicho una tarde mientras cenábamos. Sarada ya se había ido a dormir.

"Bien" me respondió bebiendo de su vaso de agua. Lo miré expectante. Luego de unos minutos hablo de nuevo "Escucha Sakura, no quiero presionarte" Ahora lo miré confundida dejando mis cubiertos de lado. Aquella respuesta no me la esperaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté mirándolo fijamente

Sus enormes ojos jade me devolvieron la intensidad en la mirada.

"Creo…que no estas lista para dejar de ser su esposa" Rei casi nunca mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke. Le incomodaba. Aquello me dejó sin palabras y fui incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Me concentré en mirar el plato de sopa que estaba frente a mí.

"Me pediste ser tu esposa" mencioné recordando aquella vez que le conté sobre mi embarazo "Ahora puedo serlo verdaderamente" mi voz se fue apagando a medida que decía lo último.

"Así es" recalcó él tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa. "Pero te quiero a ti completa"

"Rei…yo estoy aquí" dije sin saber cómo responder a lo último. Soltó un suspiro.

"No todo lo que dije aquella tarde fue producto de mi enojo" se refería a la tarde en que descubrió que iba tras Sasuke "No es difícil darse cuenta después de todo lo que arriesgaste por ir tras él" En el fondo Rei culpaba a Sasuke por haber perdido a nuestro hijo. Le había dicho que solo yo tenía la culpa por haber sido tan impulsiva pero aun así seguía manifestando ese sentimiento por Sasuke y por el mismo. Así es, Rei se culpaba a sí mismo y a Sasuke por lo que paso. "Tu sigues queriendo a Sasuke" sus ojos demostraban el profundo convencimiento de que estaba en lo cierto. Parpadee un par de veces antes de volver a verlo.

"No…

"No lo digas Sakura" me cortó poniéndose de pie y recorriendo el espacio que nos separaba "Me dirás que no es cierto, pero yo no voy a creerte" cuando estuvo frente a mi extendió una mano para que la tomara. Jalo suavemente de mi y en un momento me encontraba a centímetros de su rostro "Sakura escucha. Te quiero, pero ahora sé que puedo esperar mas por ti. Puedo esperar a que te hayas liberado totalmente de él, puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta porque quiero tenerte solo para mi" Su pulgar me acarició lentamente la mejilla y me rozó brevemente los labios "Y cuando estés lista nos casaremos"

"Rei" susurré. Odie la confusión que crecía dentro de mí. Hace algunos meses habría sido feliz con la idea de casarme con Rei al fin, pero desde el regreso de Sasuke no podía ver a Rei sin sentirme miserable porque maldita sea: aunque frente a todo el mundo aparentaba ser feliz con Rei en realidad él tenía razón. Mi lado masoquista de nuevo salió a flote y me odie por eso. Me odie por no poder dejar de quererlo por no poder dejar de preocuparme por él. Me odie porque a pesar de tener a mi lado a un hombre que me quería demasiado y que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por mí en mi corazón y mente no había espacio solo para Rei. Sasuke estaba presente.

Rei me estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidar por completo a Sasuke y comenzar una vida nueva a su lado. Así que ya era momento de dejar las indecisiones atrás. Tenía que dejar de comportarme como una persona que no sabe lo que quiere y tomar riendas de mi vida. No solo estaba yo sino también Sarada y si quería que mi hija sea feliz debía darle un padre que nos amara de una vez por todas. Debíamos formar una familia completa. Sasuke me había lastimado, había traicionado la confianza que depositamos en él y aunque durante nuestro corto viaje juntos había pensado en la posibilidad de perdonarlo, de que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo no era lo correcto ni lo mejor para las dos. Sasuke volvería a irse seguramente porque así era él. Su vida eran las misiones, la acción, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el poner en riesgo su vida una y otra vez lo hacían sentir vivo. Ese era Sasuke y antes lo había aceptado, pero después de tantos años yo ya no estaba segura de poder soportarlo de nuevo.

Rei pasó sus brazos por mi cintura acercándome mas a él. Cerré los ojos imaginándome lo que se sentiría tener a Sasuke así despidiéndonos una última vez.

* * *

Unos ligeros pasos se escuchaban ir y venir por aquella fría cueva. Dos personas se encontraban charlando desde algunos minutos en aquel oscuro y apartado lugar.

"Si aún lo ama, debemos presionar mas esta vez" Soltó una risa malévola burlándose de lo que había escuchado "No puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, de todo lo que ese bastardo le haya hecho aun lo siga amando" movía la cabeza negándose a creer aquello. Simplemente le parecía ridículo. La consideraba algo risueña y sentimental, pero de ahí a sentir todavía algo por ese bastardo…Ahora la veía como una estúpida.

"Supe que iba a ser difícil que se olvide de él, pero realmente ahora puedo ver el tamaño de su corazón"

"Ya veo" se acercó a él peligrosamente "En ese caso, es hora de volver a actuar" eso no le gustó mucho al hombre pues le dedicó una mirada llena de desconfianza "No me veas así ahora. Yo he tenido que soportar mas que tu" bajo su mano por su firme pecho acariciándolo. Él se dejó hacer. "Verte en sus brazos…" le susurró y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de él.

"Debemos buscar otra forma" dijo él obligándola a detenerse en seco "Una en la que Sakura y Sarada no se vean involucradas" remarcó el con firmeza.

"¿Qué ha cambiado?" le preguntó ella sin moverse en absoluto. "Antes no te importaba" Él tardó unos segundos en responder.

"Nuestro objetivo era Sasuke. Podemos hacerlo sufrir de muchas otras maneras y…

"No hay nada peor que te quiten a tu familia" le cortó ella alzando su voz claramente enojada "Tu deberías entenderlo" escupió. Claro que ella estaba enterada del embarazo de Sakura, no se había puesto feliz obviamente, pero era parte de su sacrificio por hacer pagar a ese bastardo. "Volvió a quitarte un hijo" Él no tuvo respuesta para eso porque en parte si tenía la culpa. "¿Acaso esa no es razón suficiente para dejar de lado aquellas estupideces y acabar lo que empezamos?" Él la miró incapaz de responder nada a aquello. Se había encariñado con su supuesta familia hasta incluso había llegado a quererlas porque vamos era lo que siempre había anhelado, pero ella tenía razón. No debía olvidar su misión.

"¿La quieres? Volvió a preguntar ella dando dos pasos hacia él. Sus ojos entrecerrados lo escrutaban sin la más mínima emoción.

"A ti te quiero más" respondió él incapaz de mentirle. Ella le sonrió confiadamente y acortó la distancia que los separaba. "Mi esposa" murmuró contra sus labios.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Sarada se acercaba. Mi pequeña niña cumpliría once años. Planeé realizar una fiesta a la cual invitaría a sus amigos y sus padres. Nada muy grande. Solo una tarde con amigos y familia en la cual podríamos olvidarnos un momento de todo lo que ocurría afuera. El día llegó y todos la pasamos de maravilla, inclusive Naruto se había escapado de la oficina un momento para felicitar a su seguidora favorita. Rei se dedicó a pasar toda la tarde con ella y sus amigos siguiéndoles los juegos. Mis amigas me habían ayudado a organizar la casa y habían traído deliciosos bocaditos para todos. Sakumi llegó un poco tarde junto con Lady Tsunade y después de felicitar a Sarada se unieron a la charla de adultos. Era increíble que a pesar de que todos tenían sus obligaciones aparte se hubieran dado el tiempo para asistir. Yo había previsto que probablemente la mitad no podría venir pero inclusive Shikamaru estaba ahí. ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la oficina de Hokage? Me pregunté. Pero por ese día deje mis pensamientos de lado y me enfoqué en disfrutar la fiesta de mi hija. Mis amigos se estaban esforzando por hacerme sentir mejor después de lo que me había pasado y yo debía sentirme agradecida por ello.

"_Hoy mi maestro me felicitó en la academia" me había dicho Sarada mientras me ayudaba a poner los platos. Sonreí distraídamente. " Debió haberlo escuchado de Boruto que iba diciendo a todos sobre la fiesta mama" Ese Boruto igual que su padre pensé "Hoy le pregunté su nombre real" me detuve en seco y casi se me cae la jarra de jugo que llevaba. _

"¿_Que?" alcancé a susurrar_

"_Te pusiste mas blanca que una hoja mama" respondió mientras reía sonoramente "No me lo dijo. Dijo que era confidencial" Hizo un puchero con su boquita haciéndola ver adorable. "Mi maestro es muy fuerte así que debe ser por precaución" dedujo ella. Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo. _

La noche llego pronto y todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus hogares. Ahora solo quedábamos Rei y nosotras.

"La he pasado muy bien" dijo Rei mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba un beso en mi cuello. Me estremecí.

"Harás que tire los platos al suelo" susurré. Rei soltó una carcajada. Sarada salió entonces de la cocina y el me soltó. Me había puesto nerviosa. No habíamos vuelto a intimar desde mi llegada. No me sentía lista y Rei parecía comprenderlo.

"Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme" continúo tomando sus cosas del salón. Sarada corrió hacia él.

"¿No te quedaras a cenar papá?" aquello de nuevo. Habíamos quedado que podía llamarlo así pero ahora una incómoda sensación me recorría la espina dorsal cada que lo escuchaba. Carraspeé.

"No cariño, debo organizar unas cosas para mañana el hospital" le respondió colocándose el abrigo. Sarada hizo de nuevo un puchero. Rei lo notó y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

"Me he divertido mucho" mencionó Sarada cuando lo tuvo en frente.

"Yo también Sarada" y le meció sus cabellos despeinándolos suavemente. Sarada rió al igual que yo. Luego se marchó.

El reloj del salón sonó avisándome que era media noche. Me había quedado arreglando el lugar y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sarada ya se había ido a dormir hace un buen rato. Hace poco había ido a verla y ella estaba ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, una ligera sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Mi pequeña había sido tan feliz hoy.

Cuando terminé me dirigí hacia la habitación. Estaba agotada. Tomé una ducha y me puse el camisón. A punto estaba de acostarme en la cama cundo escuche un ruido proviniendo de la habitación de Sarada. Mis sentidos rápidamente se agudizaron y salí rumbo a ella. La puerta del cuarto de Sarada estaba abierta. Miré al interior y entonces lo senti, Sasuke estaba de pie frente a Sarada. La miraba en silencio mientras ella dormía profundamente. Fui incapaz de dar algún paso por temor a arruinar aquella escena. Tal vez no me escuchó y si lo hizo me ignoró porque se arrodilló y estirando su mano colocó los dedos en su frente en aquella muestra de afecto tan propia de él. Mis ojos se sentían húmedos y las lágrimas me impedían ver bien. Sorbé sin poder evitarlo, entonces el volvió la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Permanecimos así unos momentos incapaces de apartar la vista del otro. Luego el se levantó y mirando una última vez a Sarada salió de la habitación. Me aparté lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar pero fue un gran error porque cuando pasó junto a mí su aroma tan característico me invadió trayendo recuerdos a mi mente que rápidamente me obligué a apartar.

Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto, yo lo seguí. Preguntarle a que había venido sonaría estúpido porque claramente había venido a ver a Sarada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?" deletreó mi nombre en aquel tono que tanto me solía poner nerviosa. Lo logró. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que mas llamó mi atención. Aquella pregunta fuera de lugar me dejó sin habla unos segundos tratando de averiguar a que se refería. Sasuke leyó mi expresión porque continuó "He investigado" dijo, pero yo aun no comprendía el punto de todo aquello "En los registros de Konoha aun apareces como mi esposa" concluyo. Mierda.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella. Rendida mire al suelo.

"Te he dado lo que pediste" mencionó Sasuke al ver que no diría nada "¿Qué estas esperando?" Presioné los parpados con fuerza. Claro. Seguramente Sasuke estaría esperando ser libre para hacer su vida en esa otra aldea con aquella…mujer y yo se lo estaba impidiendo.

"No creí que tuvieras apuro con aquello" susurré atreviéndome a mirarlo por entre las pestañas.

"No Sakura, tú lo tenías y ahora que te lo he dado no lo haces" su mirada de agudizó. Di un respingo.

Me maldije porque nada salía de mi boca. Sasuke estaba haciendo una pregunta sencilla pero yo no tenia una respuesta sencilla. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que a pesar de lo hijo de puta que se portó conmigo aun lo amaba? ¿Debía humillarme más ante él? No. Yo quería que Sasuke sufriera al menos un poco de todo lo que me había hecho a mí.

"He estado muy ocupada" mentí alzando la cabeza "Mi nueva rutina no me lo ha permitido, ya sabes cómo son los papeleos" dije moviendo las manos tratando de restarle importancia "Pero no te preocupes, ahora que me lo recuerdas iré mañana mismo a firmarlo…y así podrás marcharte y hacer tu vida con aquella mujerzuela" prácticamente escupí aquellas palabras "Y ahora márchate que quiero descansar" dije caminando hacia la cama. Sentí una gran mano aferrarse alrededor de mi muñeca obligándome a parar.

"Estas mintiendo" el cálido aliento de Sasuke se coló por mis oídos cuando lo dijo. Me dio la vuelta, tomó mi mentón y me obligó a verlo. Me sentí pequeña frente a él. Sasuke estaba ahí parado frente a mi con aquel porte tan imponente que lo hacía ver tan inalcanzable pero que yo alguna vez había logrado cautivar. Trate de alejarme, pero él me detuvo "Te conozco Sakura, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aun me amas" Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia marco su pálido rostro.

"Deja de ser tan egocéntrico por una vez en tu vida" le grité. Sasuke se acercó mas a mi acortando distancias. Su mirada se volvió mas oscura.

"Entonces por qué tiemblas cuando me acerco" susurro. Nervios no me traicionen.

"No lo hago" dije controlándome y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora "Has estado tanto tiempo fuera que ya te has olvidado cómo reaccionaba a ti antes y cómo lo hago ahora. Lo único que me provocas ahora es asco" dije acercándome a él.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura sin previo aviso y me estampó contra él. Un gemido salió de mi boca antes de que el se adueñara de la misma. Abrí los ojos impactada por aquello. Sus labios se movían furiosos y demandantes contra los míos. Sasuke era un hombre muy apasionado. Aunque daba a entender todo lo contrario yo había conocido ese lado suyo muy bien. Apoye mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero el simplemente no cedía. Trate de morderlo, pero el vio mis intenciones y me besó con fuerza impidiéndome hacerlo.

Pronto mis manos fueron perdiendo fuerza en su pecho a medida que Sasuke profundizaba más el beso. Me sentía mareada. Negarme a aquel beso seria mentirme. Lo había estado deseando desde que lo volví a ver en aquella cueva. Peor aún, lo había estado deseando desde siempre. Una última vez me dije. Solo una última vez. Y con ese pensamiento me atreví a devolverle el beso. El emitió un gruñido cuando lo atraje hacia mí de la nuca sellando el contacto. Sasuke me abrazó más fuerte de la cintura sin llegar a lastimarme haciendo que otro gemido saliera de mi boca. Tenía razón, mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y respondía a sus caricias de manera casi instintiva.

Cuando sentimos la falta aire, se separó de mí, pero mantuvimos unidas nuestras frentes. Mis manos seguían rodeando su cabeza permitiéndome tenerlo cerca de mí un momento más. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Los reconocía. Respiraba agitado y tenia los labios hinchados por el beso. A punto estuve de cometer una estupidez cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Mamá?" la voz de Sarada me obligó a separarme de él. Volteé a verla asustada, pero ella estaba bajo el marco de la puerta más dormida que despierta. Se pasó el brazo adormilado por la cara. Regresé a ver de nuevo a Sasuke pero él ya no estaba.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" dije recuperando el aliento.

"He escuchado unas voces" mencionó. Me acerqué hasta ella y la cargué en brazos llevándola de vuelta a su dormitorio.

"No ha sido nada cariño. No tienes que preocuparte"

"¿Seguro mami?" bostezó "Creí haber visto a mi maestro de la academia" dijo riendo dejándose llevar por el sueño. Me estremecí.

"Debió ser un sueño Sarada" le di un beso en la mejilla y la mecí en brazos para que durmiera. La acosté en la cama "Ahora duerme" enseguida Sarada volvió a dormirse.

Volví a mi habitación con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Lo que había pasado no parecía real. Había bajado mis defensas ante el una vez más y me había dejado llevar por el deseo. Si Sarada no hubiera llegado quien sabe el error que hubiera cometido. Porque había sido un error. Un error que no debía permitirme de nuevo. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me recosté en ella. Estaba metida en un gran lío y ya no sabía qué hacer. Hace un par de horas había apoyado mi cabeza en el pecho de Rei y ahora había besado a Sasuke. Me tomé de los cabellos tratando de controlar mi respiración y aclarar mi mente pero solo venía a mí la imagen de Sasuke tras el beso. Suspiré derrotada y cuando sentí el líquido caliente bajar por mis mejillas escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Había empezado de nuevo a llorar.

* * *

Gente linda, que les ha parecido el capitulo?

Bueno ustedes ya puedes ir sacando sus teorías!

Solo dire una cosa en defensa de Rei, el quiere mucho a Sakura, realmente la quiere jaja no esta aparentando y lo que mas desea es tener un hijo. Por eso su reacción cuando se enteró del aborto.

Sasuke bueno el sigue siendo el jaja Prometo que a partir de aquí habrá mas Sasusaku :D

Ah si, y con el tema de los Otsutsuki, así tan repentino, solo dire que esta historia es mas de romance y no de acción, el tema de esos marcianos no es lo principal asi que disculpenme si me desago de ellos facilmente jajaja

Ahora si dejenme saber su opinión, sugerencias todo es aceptado. No vemos en el proximo capitulo. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto, tenganme paciencia XD


	15. NO MÁS

Hola a todos mis lectores!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero no!, no me olvidé de esta historia. He estado muy ocupada con la Universidad estas últimas semanas por como es la nueva modalidad y todo aquello y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme y enfocarme en este fic, peero aun asi en mis tiempos libres aprovechaba para escribir unas pocas lineas que poco a poco fueron llenando hojas enteras jaja y les cuenta que inclusive ya termine esta historia. Ahora si solo es cuestion de ir subiendo capitulos, asi que les pido que estén pendientes pues ya comienza el inicio del final :)

He de agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios también y disculparme por no haberlos respondido. Me hace muy feliz el saber que les esta gustando la historia. Por cierto tambien iré actualizando los primeros capitulos porque veo que existen algunos errores y talvez la historia no sea muy entendible.

En fin ahora si los dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. A leer!

**NO MÁS**

_"Escucha Sakura, se que fui yo quien en una inicio te apoyo para que olvidaras a Sasuke-kun, lo hiciste y continuaste tu vida con Rei y créeme que yo estaba convencida de que eras feliz…y entonces Sasuke-kun regresó a la aldea y tu cambiaste. Volví a ver a aquella Sakura que suspiraba de amor por él. No, no me lo niegues. Lo podía ver en tu rostro cada que se hablaba de él o cuando lo veías caminar por las calles de Konoha y entonces me di cuenta que había olvidado lo terca que fuiste siempre que se trató de Sasuke. Es algo que no ha cambiado. No te lo digo con afán de arruinarte el día…lo que quiero decir es que tú lo amas, aun lo amas y en el fondo te estás mintiendo y también a Rei. No me mires asi Sakura, sabes que tengo razón. Solo hay una persona en todo el mundo capaz de hacernos completamente felices y tú ya sabes quién es esa persona."_

Las palabras de Ino en nuestra última conversación retomaban a mi mente en mi tiempo libre en el Hospital. Me sentía perdida, lejos de ahí, ausente. Inclusive un paciente llegó a preguntarme si me sentía bien para continuar la consulta. Irónico.

Los eventos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos meses se estancaron en mis pensamientos y no parecían querer marcharse.

¿Tendría razón Ino? ¿Sabía yo quién era la persona que me hacía feliz?

Rei me hacía feliz.

Sasuke…bueno, a su lado solo habían lágrimas y dolor. Ya ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez fui feliz con el. Trataba de hacerlo pero a mi mente solo venían las muchas veces que intento matarme, sus crueles palabras, su abandono, su infidelidad, en fin, nada de lo que quisiera acordarme.

Incapaz de seguir con mí trabajo de esa forma, deje mi turno a cargo de Sakumi. En algún momento ella también me había cuestionado sobre Sasuke y Rei pero yo no pude contestarle. No encontré palabras.

Entrenar sería lo mejor. Despejar mi mente, olvidarme de todo, mi cuerpo lo pedía. En la infancia cuando me sentía enfadada o triste solía hacerlo y había sido un buen remedio para calmar mis ánimos. Y en estos momentos era una mezcla de todas las emociones así que salí de la aldea con dirección a mi lugar de entrenamiento favorito: un bosque solitario, despejado y lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad. Solo Naruto conocía ese lugar como mi guarida. No me arriesgaría a ir al campo de entrenamiento porque muy probablemente Sasuke estaría allí y no quería verlo.

Mis huesos y músculos se sintieron vivos de nuevo. Hace mucho que no entrenaba. El trabajo en el hospital y el cuidado de la pequeña Sarada me lo habían impedido y la última vez que participe en un combate real fue aquella horrible noche.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas me detuve. Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre los árboles. Estaba agotada. Hace un par de horas mi cuerpo me había pedido descanso pero mi deseo de terminar exhausta me mantuvo de pie hasta que tuve que parar para no terminar desmayada.

"Esto me recuerda a nuestro primer entrenamiento luego de que Naruto volviera, solo que ahora no fui yo el objetivo sino aquellos pobres árboles"

Regrese a ver al lugar desde dónde venía la voz.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol saludándome con ese gesto tan propio de el. Sonreí

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté acercándome hacia ese árbol. Los formalismos habían quedado atrás hace muchos años.

"Es increíble, desde aquí se puede ver todo. Este árbol es enorme ¿no lo crees?. Ven, ven a ver este hermoso paisaje" dijo señalando al horizonte. Tomé impulso y en un momento me encontraba sentada a su lado mirando hacia la dirección que señalaba. Aquel atardecer era bellísimo. El más bello que había visto hace mucho tiempo.

"Es verdad, es hermoso, más que hermoso" dije negándome a apartar la mirada de la luz. Nos mantuvimos en silencio algunos minutos disfrutando de aquel paisaje. Luego caí en cuenta de que Kakashi no debía conocer aquel lugar "Se que no estás aquí solo para ver el atardecer" continúe sin mirarlo aún.

"¿Si te digo que es mi lugar favorito para observar atardeceres me creerás?" cuestionó. Lo miré inquisitivamente "Está bien. Me has atrapado, acabo de descubrir este lugar" dijo alzando las manos a modo de rendición. Aquel gesto me hizo reír.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunté luego de unos momentos.

"Te estaba buscando" pausa "Quería saber cómo estabas" su respuesta tardó en llegar. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa así que volví a mirarlo con sospecha. "No me mires así. ¿Tan malo es querer saber cómo estás?" suspiré.

"Estoy bien" dije mostrándole la sonrisa más falsa que pude poner y a la que me había acostumbrado estos últimos meses.

"¿Lo estás?"

No respondí.

Escuché un suspiro cansino de su parte y alcé la cabeza.

"No soy el más indicado para hablar sobre estos temas pero" me miró dudando en continuar " Es por Sasuke" aquello no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Me tensé de inmediato. Asentí luego de unos segundos. No valía la pena intentar engañar a Kakashi. Era muy inteligente inclusive para cosas relacionadas al amor o lo que sea que se parezca esta relación.

"No sé qué hacer" reconocí al fin bajando mis barreras. Kakashi asintió. "Quiero a Rei pero…pero…

"Amas a Sasuke" terminó el. Lo miré angustiada y asustada.

¿Aún amaba a Sasuke? ¿O solo estaba aferrada a la esperanza de que aquel sentimiento podría volver a surgir? Sasuke me había lastimado, herido, abandonado, odiado, en fin eran muchas las cosas que me había hecho desde que tengo memoria. ¿Era posible seguir amándolo?

"No lo sé" reconocí mirando mis manos.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" dijo " Sasuke no ha sido el sujeto más ejemplar que ha pisado la Tierra. Te ha lastimado mucho desde que eras una niña, llorabas casi todas las noches cuando creías que yo no te escuchaba, intentó matarte dos veces y aún recuerdo las horribles palabras que te decía" cada palabra se sentía como un latigazo en mi corazón. ¿Era necesario recordarme lo todo de nuevo? Ya bastante sufría yo recordándomelo.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Pero" su voz fuerte continuó por encima de la mía obligándome a callar "También te ha dado momentos felices" sonrió bajo la máscara " Aún recuerdo cómo te pusiste cuando regresó a la aldea luego de su viaje, cuando nos contaste que él aceptó que viajaras con él y cuando regresaron con Sarada. !Sarada misma por todos los cielos! Nunca ví a nadie tan feliz como tú y solo por el hecho de estar a su lado. Y estoy seguro de que también hubieron más momentos felices entre ustedes dos." Dijo guiñandome el ojo y yo carraspeé incómoda "La felicidad que te ha dado es más grande que el dolor que has vivido y se que Sasuke quiere hacerte feliz de nuevo"

Silencio.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté en voz baja despues.

"Hace dos días, Sasuke llegó a la oficina de Naruto en la madrugada. Yo estaba con el" Hace dos días habíamos tenido nuestro último y acalorado encuentro recordé "El renunció." Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente creyendo haber escuchado mal " Renunció a las misiones, al trabajo fuera de la aldea, a todo…para estar aquí contigo y con Sarada" Parpadeé un par de veces confundida.

"No es posible" mencioné "Sasuke-kun no haría eso, jamás"

"También fue una sorpresa para nosotros" continuó " pero él estaba seguro, no había duda en su voz. Sasuke no es un Shinobi de la Hoja estrictamente hablando así que a Naruto no le quedó de otra que estar de acuerdo, pero…

Las palabras de Kakashi sonaban lejanas ahora que había dejado de escuchar. ¿Realmente había renunciado a ser ninja?

"La vida en pareja puede ser dura a veces pero es parte de ella, es lo que la hace especial, lo errores que cometemos y lo que aprendemos de ellos. Yo sé que amas a Sasuke así como él te ama y ese sentimiento que nació cuando eras pequeña no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente, te conozco, eres terca siempre has sigo así" finalizó sonriendome. Terca. Era la segunda vez que la escuchaba pero aun así sus palabras calaron en lo profundo de mi ser. Lo miré unos minutos en silencio analizando cada cosa que me había dicho. ¿Estaba bien darle otra oportunidad a Sasuke?

!Ya basta Sakura! Mi voz interna sonó en mi cabeza !Por supuesto que lo amas, siempre ha sido sólo él!

Lo amaba, era verdad. Ya no lo podía negar. El solo hecho de que lo que hizo me doliera tanto me demostraba cuánto lo amaba. ¿Pero qué garantías habían de que aquello no volviera a repetirse? ¿Podría seguir confiando en él después? Miles de preguntas se acumularon en mi cabeza y no tenía respuesta para todas.

Luego caí en cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento pasé por alto y no tenían que ver con mi relación con Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei… ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?" apenas lo dije me di cuenta que había sonado grosero así que continúe "Quiero decir, por cómo hablas sobre estos temas, solamente lo haría una persona que lo ha vivido"

Soltó una risa de pronto captando toda mi atención.

"¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que si?" como no dije nada él continuo " Lo estuve hace mucho tiempo y al igual que ustedes hubieron muchos problemas pero aquello lo hacía diferente y hermoso" su mirada se fijó en el horizonte como recordando momentos. "Luego ella murió, pero jamás, jamás, cambiaría una sola cosa que vivimos" aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Primero nunca supimos si había tenido novia o algo parecido pues siempre fue muy reservado en ese tema y la segunda era que ella ya no estaba.

"Lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensei"

"No tienes porque" su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre " Ella sigue aquí" indicó su corazón "y siempre me hace feliz recordarla" finalizó con una de sus sonrisas bajo la máscara. Asentí y volví a mirar el paisaje.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. El silencio era reconfortante y tranquilizador y junto con aquel atardecer me sentí en paz aunque sea durante solo unos instantes.

"Ya creí yo que todo lo habías aprendido de tus libros" bromeé sin poder evitarlo.

"Te asombrarias de los secretos que guarda el Icha Icha" respondió

Sonreí por lo bajo.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" aunque sonara tonto necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera, que me dijeran de frente lo que yo ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Kakashi me miró unos instantes y luego sonrió.

"Ve con el hombre que amas"

Me levanté de inmediato y el me imitó. Le sonreí con confianza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ya tenía la respuesta, tal vez siempre la tuve solo que no quería aceptarla. Estaba segura. Era posible volver atrás. Podía perdonar a Sasuke, lo había hecho antes y habíamos sido muy felices, esta vez no tenía porque ser diferente. Podía volver a ser feliz.

Le sonreí confiadamente a mi sensei y murmuré un gracias por lo bajo, luego me dirigí hacia la aldea.

Si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ser ninja por mi, no podía significar otra cosa. Me amaba. Saber aquello me reconfortaba el alma. Sasuke se había equivocado pero tal vez yo también me equivoqué al no comprenderlo, ahora que recuerdo ni siquiera dejé que me explicara la historia completa. Lo había dejado incapaz de seguir ahí. Maldita sea, yo también me había equivocado. Le había sido infiel a Sasuke y durante todo este tiempo él lo soporto, no me juzgo e inclusive me dio la libertad que busqué para ser feliz sin el. Había traicionado a Sasuke y también había utilizado mi relación con Rei para esconder mi dolor. También había engañado a Rei.

_"Solo hay un hombre que amas" Ino me había dicho esa tarde. "Un solo hombre por el que estarías dispuesta a hacer todo"_

Ese hombre era Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" su nombre salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo y las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en mis ojos. Cada paso que daba me acercaba de nuevo a él y mi corazón latía con fuerza emocionado. Necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba que me lo dijera. Que me dijera que me amaba. Pocas veces me lo había dicho pero cuando lo hacía era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y ahora necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Quería volver a ser la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Cuando llegué a la aldea me dirigí hacia el barrio Uchiha. Sasuke ya debía estar ahí. Había anochecido y la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar por completo.

Salté por los tejados hasta su casa. No había ninguna luz prendida y su habitación estaba vacía. Me dispuse a esperarlo, no debía tardar mucho. Pronto escuché unas voces venir en mi dirección y me alegré al darme cuenta de que era Sasuke. Corrí hacia el con el corazón en la mano dispuesta a ganarlo todo o a perderlo. Aún no estaba segura. Pero me detuve al ver que no estaba solo.

¿Qué hacía Sasuke con ella aquí? Me pregunté confundida.

"No, no sigas" menciono ella

"Es la verdad, tu…eres la única para mí" me petrifiqué al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Era realmente Sasuke, no había duda. Luego ella se acercó y lo siguiente que pasó me hizo marear.

Sé besaban…frente mio. Sasuke ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia. Me di la vuelta apenas los ví y me escondí detrás de una pared sosteniéndome el pecho con fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente y mi cabeza era un lío total. ¿Por qué ella?

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente valiente regrese a ver. Ahora se abrazaban con tal intensidad que parecía que se fundirían entre ellos. No.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron. Utilicé chackra para confirmar que era Sasuke con la última esperanza que fuera un engaño pero no había duda, en todo momento fue él.

"Eres mía" la voz de Sasuke era fuerte y retumbaba por todo el lugar haciéndome estremecer "Te amo" Me sentía furiosa de nuevo pero como siempre al tratarse de Sasuke, el dolor pudo mas y me derrumbé en el suelo incapaz de sostenerme en pie. Mis brazos abrazaron mis piernas y ahogé mi llanto en ellas. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de ser tan feliz a ser la mujer más desdichada del mundo en unos instantes?

Pasaron cerca de mí y pronto sus voces se dejaron de oír con el sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrándose.

No me quedé sentada. Pronto todo el llanto y dolor se esfumaron asi tan repentinos como habían aparecido. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa por haberme permitido siquiera pensar en darle otra oportunidad, furiosa porque Sasuke fuera un imbécil, furiosa porque me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir así. Furiosa conmigo misma. No iba a llorar más por aquel idiota.

A decir verdad todavía me sentía impactada porque fuera ella. Jamás me lo habría imaginado y en un inicio conocer aquella verdad fue dolorosa porque era mi amiga. Pero eso fue al inicio. Ahora estaba furiosa porque habían estado jugando conmigo en mis narices, porque me sentí traicionada por las personas importantes para mí. Había sido tan tonta.

Pero estaba bien, si Sasuke quería seguir siendo un hijo de perra yo ya no podía detenerlo. No más. Había perdido.

* * *

Bieenn

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy :)

Dejenme saber que les pareció. ¿Lo matamos? ¿Lo seguimos queriendo? jajaja

Gracias una vez mas por seguir la historia. Besos


	16. ENEMIGO

Hola otra vez!

Decidí subir tambien este capitulo porque sentí que el anterior era muy cortito jeje.

Espero que les guste el cap y dejen sus comentarios.

A leer!

** ENEMIGO**

Aquella noche volví a casa solo para verificar que Sarada estuviera bien pero no me quedé ahí. Tenía un lugar en mente que me ayudaría a descargar toda la furia que tenía. Tenía que golpear algo.

No volví a la aldea hasta ya entrado el amanecer. Mis puños me dolían y mi cuerpo estaba exhausto. Me veía fatal. Tenía barro y suciedad en mi ropa, manchas en mi piel, producto de un espeluznante batalla contra algunos desafortunados árboles. No volví a llorar. Había descubierto que estar furiosa con Sasuke me hacía olvidar el dolor que tenía. Era mucho más fácil odiarlo que amarlo.

Sarada no estaba en casa, ya eran las diez de la mañana y lo más probable es que haya salido con sus amigos. Tomé un baño caliente y dejé que mis músculos se relajarán bajo en el agua. Luego del baño me sentí mucho mejor. Intenté mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, el trabajo por ejemplo, luego mis amigas. No les comenté nada y mi actuación salió tan bien que ninguna lo notó. La tarde la pasé con Rei en su casa. Hace un dia había estado convencida de que Sasuke era lo correcto. De nuevo me equivoqué. Realmente había creído que estaba utilizando a Rei para olvidarme de Sasuke pero estar con él me gustaba de verdad. Se había convertido en alguien muy importante, alguien a quien realmente quería.

Rei estaba a mi lado, abrazándome en el sillón mientras veíamos algún programa en la televisión. En algún momento regresé mi mirada hacia su perfil. Me quedé viéndolo unos instantes, pensando, dándome cuenta que estaba ahí, a mi lado. Dándome amor, seguridad y confianza. Algo que Sasuke jamás podría darme.

Estar con él era lo correcto.

Sintió mi mirada porque volvió sus ojos hacia mí. Delinee su rostro con mis dedos suavemente. Tomó mi mano entre sus dedos y la llevó a su boca depositando un suave beso en el dorso. Lo sonreí porque me nacía. Rei era la persona correcta. No lo amaba, estaba conciente de eso. Sasuke siempre ocuparía ese lugar. Pero sí lo quería y estaba segura que podía ser feliz a su lado si nos dábamos una oportunidad.

Ya entrada la tarde volví a casa. En el camino me crucé con Boruto y Mizuki.

"Buenas tardes Sakura-san" saludó Boruto. Ese muchacho era tan parecido a Naruto.

"Boruto, Mizuki, ¿van a casa ya?" pregunté deteniéndome frente a ellos

"Si" continuó Boruto, de pronto su expresión se volvió preocupada "Por cierto nos preguntábamos si Sarada se encuentra enferma porque no vino hoy a entrenar"

"¿Sarada no fue a entrenar hoy?" cuestioné con asombro. Era muy extraño. Ella no solía faltar a clases, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo de faltar cuando se encontraba enferma.

"Así es. Tampoco Chouchou la ha visto en todo el día" terminó Mizuki.

De pronto un estremecimiento me recorrió entera. Era una mala sensación. Un sentimiento feo en el pecho. Deje a los muchachos de forma apresurada y corrí hacia la casa, creo que hasta empujé a algunas personas que se cruzaron en el camino sin querer.

"!Sakura!" escuché la voz de Ino entre la multitud pero no me detuve. Ni siquiera pare un poco. Debía llegar a casa pronto.

"¡Sarada!" llamé de golpe apenas crucé la puerta. No hubo respuesta. "¡Sarada!" volví a intentarlo entrando en su habitación. No había nadie ahí. Su cama estaba sin arreglar y algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Sarada solía ser muy ordenada. Ese sentimiento horrible se acrecentó en mi pecho y supuse lo peor. Había ha visto por última vez a Sarada la noche anterior y ella dormía tranquilamente en su lecho. No había nada extraño. Llame a mis padres con la esperanza de que supieran alguna noticia de ella o que hubiera ido a visitarlos pero no supieron darme respuesta.

"Sakura cariño, dime qué está pasando" exigió saber mi madre con voz temblorosa, pero ni yo conocía la respuesta. Todavía estaba asimilando la situación. Luego de prometerme que me avisarían cualquier noticia colgué.

La puerta sonó en ese instante y pegue un brinco. Era Ino.

"¿Que rayos te pasa frentona?" exigió saber entrando a la casa "Ibas como una loca por la calle"

"Sarada no está" susurré.

"Debe estar con Chouchou, ya sabes cómo son los niños. Inojin no vuelve hasta la hora de la cena. Le encanta jugar con sus…"

"¡Sarada no está!" grité silenciandola. Ino me miró confundida. Me arrepentí al instante. Me había dejado llevar y le había gritado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Sarada no está?" cuestionó tomándome por los hombros con expresión preocupada.

"No está. Nadie la ha visto el día de hoy" dije mirándola asustada.

"Tranquila, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"Ayer en la noche, le di el beso de buenas noches y hoy en la mañana ya no estaba. Creí que estaría con sus amigos así que fui al hospital y luego con Rei y cuando volvía me encontré con Boruto, Sarada no fue a entrenar hoy, nadie la ha visto" estaba hablando demasiado rápido, mi voz sonaba entrecortada y mis hombros empezaron a temblar.

"Cálmate Sakura"

"Su…su cuarto estaba desordenado cuando llegué y yo…yo" mi voz se quebraba a medida que intentaba completar las frases.

"Esta bien. La vamos a encontrar"

"Debo ir a buscarla" dije caminando hacia la puerta. Tal vez fue a entrenar en la noche sola, no eso no podía ser, siempre estaba en casa. Mi mente repasaba rápidamente los lugares posibles dónde se pudiera encontrar negándome a aceptar alguna opción peor.

Si Boruto y su grupo no la habían visto todo el día significaba que no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento y si su mejor amiga tampoco sabía de ella debía estar, debía estar…con Sasuke.

No había otro lugar. Sarada o pasaba con sus amigos o llegaba temprano a casa.

"Sakura, espera" el agarre de Ino me obligó a detenerme en el camino.

"Suéltame Ino" dije removiéndome "No entiendes ella no…y cada segundo que pasa puede…

"Lo sé, también soy madre frentona" me interrumpió. Ino me miraba con convicción y yo solo asentí obligándome a calmarme. "¿Tienes alguna idea donde puede estar?" indagó

"Tengo una sospecha" respondí. La mirada de Ino se intensificó y supe que sabía de quién estaba hablando. "Es solo una sospecha"

"Entonces ve. Ve a buscar a Sarada. Yo me quedaré aquí y pediré ayuda a los chicos. Buscaremos por toda la aldea"

Le agradecí una vez más y tomé rumbo al barrio Uchiha. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al acordarme del evento que sucedió hace solo una noche en aquel lugar, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Mi pequeña hija había desaparecido y yo no pararía en buscarla así tuviera que enfrentarme a Sasuke.

La luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Podría haber subido hacía su balcón pero no estaría bien, así que me paré frente a la puerta de la casa y llamé. Las manos me hormigueaban. No había hablado con Sasuke en varios días y estaba segura que al verlo me vendrían a la cabeza la noche anterior. Esperé unos segundos más y luego él abrió.

La mirada que me dedicó estaba llena de sorpresa, claramente no esperaba verme ahí ,tal vez se encontraría con ella pensé y yo solo era un imprevisto. De inmediato recompuso su fría expresión.

"No esperaba verte"

"Sarada no está"

Hablamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó

"Nadie la ha visto el día de hoy" Su mirada se afiló "Creí que estaría contigo" continúe al ver su mutismo.

"No lo está" respondió. "¿Creíste que la había raptado o algo parecido?" volvió a preguntar con sarcasmo. Mi mirada lo escrutó fijamente. No estaba de humor para bromas pero algo de lo que había dicho era verdad. En un momento llegué a pensar que Sasuke se la podría haber llevado para pasar tiempo con ella.

Entonces Sarada no estaba en la aldea. Eso era seguro, pero solo habían dos opciones: ella se había marcado por su propia cuenta lo cual me era imposible creer y la segunda era que se la habían llevado. Al solo considerar esa opción me mareé. Apoyé mi mano en la pared para evitar caerme al suelo. Sasuke hizo amage de acercarse pero yo se lo impedi. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Con la mirada le decía todo lo que me angustiaba.

"Si Sarada no está la buscaremos" mencionó con voz firme. Asentí. Era momento de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para encontrar a mi hija. Nuestra hija.

De pronto un sonido nos sobresaltó a ambos.

"Uchiha Sasuke y…Sakura" dijo una voz femenina ronca. Ambos nos volteamos hacia ella. Al inicio fue difícil distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad de la noche pero pronto la luna apareció de nuevo y entonces la vimos. Era una mujer al parecer de edad joven, cubría su rostro con una máscara tétrica que la hacía ver espeluznante. Llevaba un turbante alrededor de su cabeza y su larga vestimenta le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño extrañada. Algo me decía que su presencia no era algo bueno. "Es una lastima que la pequeña Sarada no pueda presenciar la reunión de sus dos padres" Mis sentidos se agudizaron y entonces adquirí una posición defensiva.

"¿Qué has dicho?" escupí tratando de mantener a raya mi voz.

"Es una niña tan buena, sería una lástima tener que acabar con ella" continuó con burla en su voz.

De pronto Sasuke desapareció de mi lado y cuando volví a pestañear él estaba frente a esa persona tomándola del cuello. Ella comenzó a reír sonoramente.

"No soy más que una proyección de mi misma, no puedes hacerme nada" le dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes que a mi me parecieron afilados y desagradables.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" demandó saber Sasuke. Su voz parecía su voz del pasado: aquella producto de su alma consumida por el odio y la venganza.

"Sasuke-kun" llamé. No me gustaba escucharlo así. El me dirigió una rápida mirada pero fue suficiente para que viera su Sharingan activado. Estaba enfadado.

"¿Dónde está Sarada?" pregunté esta vez en un nuevo intento de conseguir información.

"Ella está bien por el momento. Sin embargo eso puede cambiar."

"¡¿A dónde te la llevaste?!" grité perdiendo la poca paciencia acumulada.

"¿Llevarmela?" su pregunta estaba cargada de sorpresa. Soltó una risotada. "No querida, ella vino a mi por su propia cuenta"

¿Qué?

"¿Quién eres?" la firme voz de Sasuke irrumpió en el lugar de nuevo. No respondió. La proyección de aquella mujer miraba con el más puro odio el rostro de Sasuke.

"Maldito bastardo" escupió luego de unos segundos ignorando su pregunta "Vas a perder todo lo que amas" amenazó. Aquellas palabras salieron con furia de su boca. Me estremecí y por un momento sentí que algo malo se aproximaba ¿Quién rayos era ella?

""Escucha"supliqué. Sarada corría un gran peligro en manos de aquella mujer y con solo pensar lo que podría pasarle… yo no lo soportaría " Sarada es solo una niña, llévame a mi en su lugar, déjala ir"

Sasuke me dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero yo lo ignoré.

"Sakura…" comenzó el.

"No sé lo que haya pasado" continúe sin apartar la vista de ella." Pero Sarada no tiene la culpa, por favor. Déjala ir y llévame a mi en su lugar" volví a intentarlo. Me veía patética y solo me faltaba arrodillarme para completar la escena pero por Sarada estaba dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo y hacer lo que sea por traerla de nuevo.

La mujer no dijo nada por unos segundos que solo acrecentaban mi preocupación.

"Vaya, es muy tentadora tu oferta, pero no me servirías de nada. Además aún tengo planes para ti" ¿A qué se refería con eso? Cada vez estaba más confundida. Por kamaisama. ¿Que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke? ¿Sería acaso alguna otra de sus aventuras que habia terminado mal? No, me dije. Eso era ridículo. Pero estaba claro que odiaba a Sasuke y que utilizaría a Sarada para conseguir sus propósitos. Y además parecía poderosa. "Si quieren verla aún viva…" la comunicación se perdió dejando la frase a nuestra imaginación. Y sabía como terminaba. Sarada estaba en peligro.

"!No!" grité estirando la mano. "Sarada" y caí de rodillas. ¿Dónde estaba mi pequeña? "Maldición!" murmurré en voz baja.

Cuando alcé la vista Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a mi. Sus ojos me miraban con compasión. Odiaba eso.

"La encontraré. Lo prometo" dijo y luego se dio la vuelta. Lo tomé de su abrigo antes de que pudiera desaparecer. El se detuvo pero continuó dándome la espalda.

"Iré contigo" exclamé con resolución poniéndome de pie.

"Escuchaste lo que dijo esa mujer. Querrá destruirte también. Si te pasa algo…" Silencio. Tragué con fuerza. "No voy a dejar que te toque" aunque su voz era fría sus palabras se colaron profundo en mi corazón. ¿Que demonios le sucedía a Sasuke? ¿Se divertía jugando conmigo de esta forma? Un día era una y luego otra. Estaba tan confundida.

"Lo que importa ahora es Sarada" mencioné "Voy a ir contigo y no podrás detenerme"

"Sakura…" comenzó el dándose vuelta.

"No" le corté. Sabía lo que iba a decir. "Soy tan fuerte como cualquiera y lo sabes" Sasuke cerró sus ojos y tuve la impresión de que estaba contando hasta diez. Luego de un momento habló.

"De acuerdo" dijo sin más y yo asentí.

"Sarada" susurré. Sabia que no se atrevería a tocarla al menos hasta que lleguemos. Si se presentó frente a nosotros es porque quería que vayamos hacía ella así que hasta ese momento ella estará bien. Eso a nuestra hija y la traeremos de vuelta me convencí.

Fui a mi casa a ver todo el material que necesitaba y al llegar me encontré con Ino. Le conté rápidamente lo que había pasado mientras metía en mi bolso ninja herramientas de combate y cosas personales. Ino me reconfortó dándome un gran abrazo al salir.

"Díselo a Rei, no he podido hablar con él y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome" Ella asintió

"Ve con cuidado Sakura" dijo. " Y traigan a Sarada"

Luego volví a reunirme con Sasuke en las afueras de la aldea. Llevaba también un pequeño bolso cruzando su pecho.

"Estoy lista" me había cambiado de vestimenta. Los tacos que usaba diariamente no se veían muy alentadores a la hora de una batalla. Estaba usando mi ropa de combate. Nos pusimos en marcha. "¿Tenemos una idea de donde está?"

"Si Sarada se fue por sus propios métodos quiere decir que no está lejos de aquí" en aquello tenía razón. Qué tan lejos podría llegar una niña pequeña en tan solo unas horas. "Podré encontrarla con mi Sharingan tan pronto estemos más cerca"

"Pero, no tenemos una pista siquiera de dónde puede estar ¿Cómo sabremos si estamos yendo en la dirección correcta?" Sasuke me lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

"No fue muy inteligente al mostrarse ante mi" lo miré confundida "Cuando estuve cerca de ella reconocí un elemento que solo está presente en un lugar. He recorrido muchos lugares en este mundo y puedo decir con seguridad que está en el país de la Tierra"

Tenía que confiar por esta ocasión en él. Además no tenía ninguna otra pista sobre su paradero. Aquella era nuestra única opción. La aldea de la roca se encontraba a tres días de viaje así que debíamos apurarnos.

No nos detuvimos hasta la noche siguiente. Estábamos frente a la pequeña fogata que habíamos construido para cenar y protegernos del frío.

"¿Qué pasa?" la pregunta de Sasuke me tomó desprevenida.

"¿Eh?"

"Has estado muy distraída hoy"

"Estoy bien" no lo estaba.

La verdad era que tenía curiosidad por saber qué paso entre esa mujer y Sasuke. ¿Qué relación tenía con él, porque tanto odio?¿Sería correcto preguntárselo en esta situación?

"No has hablado casi nada, lo cual ya es extraño y tropezaste muchas veces" sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas luego de oír eso. Si, había tropezado y no solo con mis pies sino muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida y mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío total. No era extraño que me sintiera así y más ahora con el rapto de Sarada.

"Debemos encontrar a Sarada" respondí fuera de contexto. Oí un suspiro cansino.

"Lo haremos" respondió "Pero no es solo eso lo que te tiene así" no fue una pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando.

!Al diablo!

"¿Por que esa mujer te odia tanto?" indage mirándolo por entre las pestañas. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. "¿Acaso es…tuviste algún tipo de relación con ella?"

"Nunca la he visto" respondió tajante. No podía creerle de lo contrario no tendría sentido todo el espectáculo que armó la noche anterior.

"Estaba usando una máscara, simplemente puedes no haberla identificado" dije mordiendo distraídamente mi malvavisco.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad Sakura?" Preguntó luego de un instante. Había dejado su comida de lado y ahora me miraba fijamente con aquellos…malditos y hermosos ojos negros que tenía.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" solté de golpe.

"Yo no juego" respondió seco.

"Si lo haces. Un día vienes a mi habitación y me…y me" moví el dedo índice señalandonos a los dos. Recordar aquella noche acalorada que pasamos me erizaba los vellos. Sasuke encargó una ceja "y hace dos noches estás con esa mujer frente a tu casa y ustedes se…" ahora tenía nauseas de solo recordarlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. " y ahora aparece esta mujer que dice odiarte por algo que le hiciste"

"¿Qué mujer?" se refería a con la que le ví frente a su casa.

"¿Es que acaso tienes más de una?" aquello salió por automático de mi boca.

"No he estado con ninguna mujer Sakura" contestó. Parecía cansado y hasta fastidiado "Ni he besado a ninguna otra mujer más que tú aquella última noche" un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo " ¿Frente a mi casa? Acabo de llegar de una misión fuera de la aldea" lo miré confundida sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. "Me fui justo después de la noche en tu habitación y acabo de regresar"

Y entonces yo estaba tan ciega como para no darme cuenta o haberlo imaginado todo.

"Te ví hace dos noches. Eras tú"

"No puedo creer que está vez hayas caído" dijo. Parecía divertido. No entendí a lo que se refería.

"¿Qué?"

"Naruto me pidió capturar a unos bandidos que estaban dando problemas cerca de la Hoja. Puedes preguntarle si deseas. Ayer cuando apareciste en mi puerta había llegado hace poco"

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salía de ella así que volví a cerrarla. Recordé su mirada de sorpresa de la noche anterior al verme parada frente asu puerta.

"Pero inclusive sentí tu chackra" murmuré por lo bajo.

Soltó una risa grave.

"No es divertido"

"Si lo es. Hace años te paso algo similar pero en ese entonces te diste cuenta o eso me contó Naruto" Recordé que cuando aún Sasuke no regresaba de su viaje de redención un sujeto se había hecho pasar por el para manipularme. No funcionó en ese entonces.

Mierda había caído en un sucio truco. Me sentí tonta.

"Se lo que piensas de mi y me lo merezco, pero debes darte cuenta que nos están manipulando" me mordí el labio indecisa. Está bien, esta vez pudo ser un truco pero eso no quita el daño que me hizo así como la infidelidad real, pues esa vez si fue verdad si hasta Sasuke lo confesó.

Me di la vuelta en mi lugar dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

"Sakura" llamo èl pero yo no respondí. Lo escuché suspirar y acomodarse en el suelo. Luego no se escuchó nada.

¿Entonces eso significaba que debía darle la oportunidad que me plantee hace dos días?

No iba a negar que me sentí aliviada al escuchar aquello. No había sido Sasuke. Pero ahora me sentía enojada conmigo porque no lo había reconocido. No, eso había pasado porque ya no podía confiar en Sasuke ciegamente como antes. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes así volviéramos a estar juntos.

Manipulandonos. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso? ¿Quién quería hacernos daño? Sasuke tenía muchos enemigos pues sus grandes habilidades lo hacían blanco de muchos villanos pero, si en realidad estuvieran detrás de todo esto ¿Qué ganaban con ponernos en contra? Así no pelean los malos de la historia. O al menos eso creía. Era una forma sucia de luchar.

No recuerdo la hora en que me quedé dormida pero si estoy segura de que no fue pronto. Y es que no podía dormir. Tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, mil sucesos y ninguna respuesta clara.

¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira hasta ahora?

¿En quién podía confiar realmente?

* * *

Y eso es todo por este capítulo. ¿Qué creen que esta pasando? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	17. BONUS: SASUKE

Hola a todos!

Hoy traigo nuevo capitulo! Peeeero este cap no va paralelo a la historia. Es el punto de vista de Sasuke de los acontecimientos que han sucedido, lo que piensa, lo que siente, traté de meterme como mejor pude en su mente pero fue dificil jaja . Me han pedido que lo haga y la verdad lo considere una buena idea. Que puede salir mal? jaja

Por eso es que este cap NO PERTENECE a la línea original. Tómenlo como un bonus a la historia. XD

Ahora si a leer!

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la volví a ver. Diez años. Jamás me consideré una persona muy abierta en los sentimientos, siempre me sentí más cómodo ocultándolos. En mi infancia era solo con Itachi con quién lo hacía, pues no voy a negar mi padre causaba temor en mi. Por el contrario mi madre solía pasarse tardes enteras hablándome de la importancia de la familia y los lazos que uno forma a lo largo de su vida. Todas sus palabras habían muerto cuando me deje llevar por mi odio en la etapa más oscura de mi vida en dónde mostré lo peor de mi y lastime a personas importantes para mí. Alli estaba ella.

Pero todo aquel pasado había terminado y mis amigos me habían dado la oportunidad que siempre necesité para ser alguien más, alguien mejor. Ella también me había perdonado aunque en ese entonces no me esforcé mucho en pedirle disculpas. Me arrepiento de aquello así como de muchas otras cosas que ya no podré cambiar. Y cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que Sakura siempre tuvo fe en mí y que aquellas palabras que me dijo y que recuerdo muy bien cuando trató de detenerme, eran sinceras.

Es irónico cómo la vida da vueltas y de pronto un día me encontré viajando con ella a mi lado con rumbo desconocido. Ella siempre ocupó un lugar en mi vida, pero nunca llegué a pensar en un nosotros así como lo hago ahora. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle mucho, pues mi apellido no traía nada bueno. Es más no podía ofrecerle nada. No tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, no tenía un futuro esperanzador, no tenía nada, solamente oscuros recuerdos y memorias de un pasado doloroso. Lo había perdido todo.

Menos a ella.

Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando en una noche nostálgica de nuestro viaje, abrí mis pensamientos a Sakura por primera vez y le conté mis secretos.

A partir de ese momento Sakura se convirtió en lo más importante para mí, ya no solo era alguien a quien debía proteger, ahora era mi complemento, mi compañera, la razón por la que consideraba la aldea mi hogar. Donde estuviera ella, allí era mi lugar. Y cuando Sarada llegó al mundo no pude describir la perfección de aquel ser tan hermoso y vulnerable a la vez. Sakura me había dicho que ver mi rostro repleto de felicidad como nunca antes lo había mostrado, fue lo mas bello que vio en toda su vida y poco a poco exteriorizar ese lado mío que hasta yo desconocía, fue volviéndose mas fácil. Sakura me enseñó a mostrar mis sentimientos, ya no tenía por qué esconderlos. No con ella. Con ella podía ser yo mismo. El Sasuke que fue feliz en la niñez, el travieso, el divertido, el cariñoso. Y ella me conocía bien.

Sentí que volvía a tener todo lo que necesitaba. Mi familia era lo que más valoraba en el mundo y debía protegerlas a toda costa; es por eso que cuando llegaron nuevas amenazas aunque no quería hacerlo, debía irme por el bien de ellas y de la aldea. Si podía contribuir a que este mundo se volviera mas seguro para mi hija y para mi esposa lo haría. Fue duro. Sarada era pequeña y probablemente no me recordaría y Sakura...bueno ella, aunque había aprendido a vivir conmigo ausente, esta vez era diferente. Estábamos juntos al fin y la despedida dolió más de lo que pensé.

Muchas cosas pasaron en todo el tiempo que no estuve con ellas. Y después de diez años regresé. Estaba ansioso por verlas aunque mi expresión no lo demostraba.

Y entonces la vi con aquel sujeto. Sentirme ofendido sería hipócrita de mi parte pues yo también me había equivocado hace algunas noches. Había caído. Pero aun así, no pude evitar que aquella maldita sensación brotara dentro de mi. Celos.

Era un hombre orgulloso. No lo demostraría pero cada día se me hacía más difícil que al levantarme lo primero que venía a mi cabeza era ella con él a su lado. Asqueado. Y lo había considerado. No era un tonto. En todo el tiempo que pase fuera sabía que Sakura podría haber seguido sin mi. Era una probabilidad y había estado dispuesto a aceptarla, pero al verlos deseché la idea. Sakura era mi esposa. Me amaba y yo a ella.

Y entonces ella dijo que me había visto con esa mujer. No pude negarlo. Mentir no era lo mío. Estaba dolida y llegué a creer que en realidad me odiaba. Sakura merecía a alguien mejor que yo, que la amara tanto y mas que yo. Ella era demasiado buena para mi. Es por eso que al verlos juntos me hice a un lado. Lo que había hecho era de cobardes, mi padre alguna vez me lo había dicho. Y si Sakura era feliz entonces debía marcharme pero por otro lado también estaba Sarada, mi hija a la que no había conocido, ella me había prohibido verla y lo entendía pero no pude apartarme por completo. Sarada era una parte de mi y se había convertido en toda una hermosa niña, igual a su madre como cuando fue genin.

Ahora estaban lejos de mi. Las tenía cerca pero no podía estar con ellas, no podía pasar el día con ellas, no podía recuperar el tiempo con Sarada. No podía demostrarle cuan importante era Sakura para mi. En mi adolescencia consideraría de lo más patética mi situación pero ahora que era un adulto y que había aprendido a amar de nuevo simplemente me lastimaba. No quería ver a mi familia destruirse de nuevo. Me había prometido no hacerlo y al final había sido el causante.

El nuevo embarazo de Sakura fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa pero igualmente no lo demostré. Estaba enojado, con ella, con él, conmigo mismo porque aunque quería no podía lastimarla. Sus ojos jade que me miraban siempre tan brillantes me lo impedían. Faltó poco para que perdiera la cordura. Y entonces Urashiki apareció y se llevó con él aquel bebé. No podía soportar ver a Sakura llorar. Me traía malos recuerdos y yo me sentía como el causante de todas su lágrimas. Me había prometido no volver a hacerlo y una vez más le había fallado.

Cuando volví a besarla en una noche entre muchas que no pude controlarme, sentí que volvía a vivir. Ella me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, su sola presencia, su aroma. Así que decidí renunciar. Toda mi vida el ser ninja fue lo que me mantuvo en pie, el luchar en combates, el sentir la sangre fluyendo rápido por mis venas, era todo lo que conocía. La vida en la aldea era aburrida y banal. Pero las cosas ahora eran al revés. Mis pensamientos y sentimientos habían cambiado. Y lo que más quería era estar junto con ella, junto con Sarada teniendo una cena familiar, compartiendo momentos felices los tres. Siendo una familia. Mi antiguo yo se estará riendo de mí en estos momentos. Por suerte ya no existe.

Y luego Sarada fue secuestrada. Mi hija no era débil, la había visto entrenar. Había sacado lo mejor de ambos y aunque su poder aún se encontraba escondido tenía fe en ella. Sarada cambiaría las cosas para nuestro clan. Y yo estaba orgulloso por el simple hecho de ser su padre.

Había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida y había pagado caro por ellos pero ahora no dejaría que un nuevo error terminara con lo más importante para mí. Tal vez Sakura jamás me perdonaría y talvéz no llegue a conocer a Sarada, pero ponerlas a salvo era la prioridad. Debo enmendar el error que cometí al alejarme de ellas. Proteger a mi familia y volver a aquellos tiempos en los que me sentí completo.

* * *

Fin del punto de vista de Sasuke.

Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado así como a mi me gustó escribirlo :)

Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Hoy mismo lo subo, el que continúa con la historia principal. Gracias por leer!


	18. PERDÓN

Buenas de nuevo con mis lectores :)

Les prometí otro cap y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está!

Por finnnnn. No les quiero hacer spoilers pero debo dejarles una advertencia que ya se podrán imaginar de qué va.

**Advertencia: contenido subido de tono. Leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad XD**

Espero les guste el cap y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios, si les gustó, no les gustó, que le faltó, etc. jajaja Tenganme paciencia porque soy nueva escribiendo este tipo de contenido asi que no sé que tal me ha salido pero lo hice con mucho amor :)

Sin más a leer!

* * *

**PERDÓN**

Cuando llegó el amanecer Sasuke ya se había levantado. Recogía sus cosas para continuar así que yo lo hice rápidamente. La mañana fue incomoda. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había formado después de decirnos los buenos días.

Un día más y llegaríamos a la aldea de la roca. La Tsuchikage seguramente se sorprendería de nuestra visita pues yo solo solía acudir a su llamado en alguna emergencia y Sasuke bueno…él sigue siendo una sorpresa a cualquier lugar que vaya.

Luego del almuerzo, en el que continuamos sumergidos en el mismo mutismo, apresuramos el paso. Sasuke iba al frente. Cuando lo miraba venían a mi cabeza los recuerdos de nuestro primer viaje juntos. De nuevo la situación volvía a parecerse pero en diferentes circunstancias. Había sido tan feliz en ese entonces y desee regresar a aquellos momentos en que todo era más sencillo.

Por andar distraída en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de una rama que sobresalía en el árbol que pise. El dolor de expandió por mi pierna y caí al suelo. Solté un grito. Mire la herida. No era grave ni profunda pero si me había dolido como un demonio. Comencé a aplicar chackra en la misma y pronto en dolor desapareció.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" su voz me obligó a alzar la vista y me tope de nuevo con aquellos ojos ónix que me miraban ahora con… ¿Ternura? No.

"Si" respondí. Se agacho hasta mí y tomo mi mano para apartarla y revisar mi pierna. Ya no sangraba. Saco un pañuelo de su bolso y lo envolvió alrededor de la herida. Sonreí involuntariamente pero al darme cuenta borré la expresión.

"Bien" me extendió la mano para levantarme. Sentí un cosquilleo al tomarla. Cuando me incorporé no me soltó la mano sino que me dio un ligero apretón. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentí que me leía el alma y sin darnos cuenta poco a poco las distancias se fueron acortando. ¿En qué momento me había acercado a él? Ahora respiraba su oxígeno.

¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?

Un sonido de algún animal me devolvió a la realidad y rápidamente me aparté. Carraspeé incomoda.

"Bien, es hora de seguir" dije intentando sonar alegre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke asintió cerrando su puño. Le sonreí nerviosa y luego retomamos nuestro andar. Tenía que dejar de comportarme como una adolescente.

La noche llegó y nos vimos obligados a detenernos de nuevo.

"Prepararé la cena" dije sacando de mi bolso algunos materiales. Él había casado un pequeño conejo.

Sasuke desapareció mientras yo cocinaba. Supuse que estaría en el manantial que acabamos de pasar, tomando un baño. Obligué a mi mente a apartar los recuerdos de aquella vez hace años cuando nos vimos los dos solos en las aguas termales. No era nada sano.

Después de cenar fue mi turno de darme un baño. El agua recorría mi piel refrescándola. Me sentí más relajada.

Cuando volví a la fogata, Sasuke me daba espalda. ¿Estaría dormido? No pude resistir la tentación de acercarme a él. Acerqué mi mano a su cabello, quería rozarlo con mis dedos. No estaba haciendo nada malo me dije. Su calor pronto se sintió en la palma de mi mano y su aroma mentolado tan característico inundó mis cosas nasales en cuanto me acerqué un poco más. Tome un mechón de su cabello que le caía por la frente apartándolo suavemente. ¡Qué guapo era!

Entonces sentí sus dedos enrollarse alrededor de mi muñeca e instintivamente traté de soltarme. Solté un jadeo inclinando mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el sin soltarme y dándose la vuelta.

"Nada" no me creyó. Su agarre en mi muñeca se intensificó y yo me queje.

"Sakura" mi nombre en sus labios fue como música para mis oídos. Me encontraba arrodillada frente a él y él había aprovechado mi mutismo para sentarse. Traté de esquivar su mirada sin mucho éxito.

"Creí que ya estabas dormido" dije sin saber que más decir. Que le iba a decir ¿Que quería tocarlo? Soltó un suspiro profundo.

"Esto no puede seguir así" sabia a lo que se refería y estuve de acuerdo pero no lo dije. Esta…extraña relación que tratábamos de sobrellevar nos estaba haciendo mal a ambos. Me estaba llevando a mis límites. "Te responderé lo que gustes con la verdad"

Lo miré asombrada. Aquello no me lo esperaba, pero era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de conocer si en verdad merecía el perdón que tanto quería darle.

"¿Me has dicho mentiras antes?" cuestioné por lo último que dijo.

"Siempre te he dicho la verdad y seguirá siendo así"

"Entonces si estuviste con una mujer" mi voz se fue apagando.

"Lo estuve…una vez" respondió "Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento"

"¿Por qué?" la pregunta que tanto me atormentaba.

"Ya te lo dije. Te necesitaba pero no estabas ahí, soy un hombre Sakura… y caí en el truco"

"¿Truco?" susurré

"Aquella vez no dejaste que te explicara" lo miré expectante "Cuando la ví, te vi a ti. Eras tú. Estaba consiente que podría ser todo un engaño porque no se suponía que estuvieras ahí, pero tú sola presencia me volvió loco. No pensé y no pude evitarlo" debía creerle después de todo me había prometido la verdad. Debía creerle.

"¿Lo que me pasó a mí?" dije recordando el engaño que sufrí antes.

"No. Esa vez fue diferente. En tu caso la otra persona tomó mi forma, mi chackra, pero aquel día la bebida que me dieron fue la responsable. Esa mujer seguía siendo ella pero para mí eras tú…debieron poner algo en la bebida, alguien que quería vernos destruidos" su voz sonaba apagada "Después de aquello me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y no pude evitar sentirme miserable. Ella seguía siendo la mujer que atendía la posada pero ya era tarde…tú nos habías visto" recordaba perfectamente ese día. Era el fantasma que me atormentaba por las noches.

Sin embargo, ahora comencé a ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva. Si lo que me decía era verdad eso quería decir que el jamás quiso serme infiel. Nunca fue su intención. Y en cambio yo…estuve con Rei todo este tiempo.

"Esa es la verdad Sakura. Eres irremplazable para mí" lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas tras oír aquello pero sus dedos se encargaron de limpiarlas. "Está bien" murmuró acercándose.

Debía creerle. Mi mente y mi corazón me lo exigían.

"Lo siento" dije rompiendo en sollozos. Había sido una completa idiota. Yo amaba a Sasuke. Todo el tiempo lo había amado pero me cegué. Me cegué por el dolor, la rabia, la decepción y no deje paso para la verdad. Yo había traicionado y engañado a Sasuke y el sabiéndolo me dejó camino libre para que siguiera mi vida aún sin él. "Perdóname"

"Es lo último que tienes que pedirme Sakura. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y me lo merecía por ser un completo idiota. Pero me di cuenta que tú felicidad me importa más que cualquier cosa y si en verdad eres feliz con él dímelo y me alejaré"

"Soy feliz contigo" dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Una sonrisa marcó su rostro por primera vez calentando mi corazón. Era una sonrisa genuina reflejada en sus ojos. La sonrisa que me mostraba solo a mí. Yo podía verme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos negros. Las palabras de Ino sonaron en mi cabeza, solo Sasuke podía hacerme feliz en este mundo y lo que me había dicho Kakashi sensei era verdad. Habrían malos y buenos momentos pero los buenos vividos con Sasuke valían mucho más que todo lo malo que había pasado.

"Sakura" murmuró contra mis labios "Te amo" y entonces me besó. Aquella frase me devolvió la vida. Fue un beso suave lleno de amor que borraba cualquier rastro de duda que quedaba para ese entonces en mí.

"Te amo tanto Sasuke-kun" susurré entre besos y me moví para acomodarme encima de él. Él se dejó hacer. Mis besos llenaban su rostro y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello acercándolo más a mí. La forma en la que había dicho mi nombre como necesitando respirar mi oxígeno, como necesitándome, ya no había duda. Sasuke era el hombre que yo amaba.

"No sabes cuánto he deseado esto" su voz ahora sonaba ronca producto de la excitación.

"Yo podría vivir sin esto" bromeé

"Mientes. Lo deseas tanto como yo" ronroneó en mi oído pegándole a su abultada entrepierna. Se me escapó un gemido cuando lo sentí. Si, lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no habría más secretos. Moví mis caderas instintivamente incitándolo y el soltó un gruñido.

El calor de la atmósfera se había elevado y el frío del bosque había desaparecido. Estar así pegada a su cuerpo me brindaba más calidez que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Despejé mi mente pues después pensaría qué hacer con todo. Por el momento solo éramos Sasuke y yo.

"Sasuke-kun" gemí cuando su mano se posó cínica en mi busto acariciándolo a su antojo. La ropa empezaba a estorbarnos. Tomé lo que parecía la abertura de su chaleco y jalé de ella. Sasuke le ayudo a mi torpeza a deshacerme de él. Vamos que esa ropa aún no la había estrenado. Pero necesitaba sentir su piel, acariciarla; luego fui con el borde de su camisa, esa si era más fácil. La abrí de golpe y me maravillé por lo que contemplaba. Sasuke conservaba los pectorales y abdominales firmes y fuertes después de todo este tiempo. Había cambiado pues se había convertido en adulto al igual que yo. Ya no éramos niños fingiendo saber lo que hacíamos, pero la suavidad de su piel me recordó al Sasuke del que me enamoré, seguía siendo él en el fondo. Me enfoqué en acariciar cada centímetro de aquel lugar. Mis dedos rozaron los laterales de su estómago y bajaron hasta las hendiduras que se perdían dentro del pantalón. Mi boca se sentía seca. Cuando levanté la vista, el sonreía. Volvió a besarme esta vez con más intensidad robándome la poca cordura que quedaba en mí.

Sasuke comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras me besaba. Parecía saber lo que hacía. Me deje hacer. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba tan solo en brasier. La primera vez me había sentido nerviosa estar así frente a él pero ahora lo que más deseaba era me viera desnuda. El verlo volverse loco por mí solo acrecentaba el placer que estaba sintiendo.

En un segundo me vi recostada en la manta de Sasuke. Su mirada era tan profunda y echaba fuego puro que sentí que me derretiría ahí mismo. Sasuke se sacó por completo la camisa y volvió a cubrirme. Sus besos bajaron desde mi mentón hasta mis pechos, metió un dedo por entre el brasier y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no lo traía puesto. Sospeché sus intenciones cuando lo ví acercarse a ellos. El aire se me escapó al sentir su lengua lamer mi sensible pezón mientras que con la mano acariciaba con fuerza el otro. Se sentía tan bien. Moví mis caderas para incitarlo y vi una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. Me encantaba eso. Me encantaba que en la intimidad se convirtiera en un hombre apasionado y seductor. Era la faceta que me mostraba solo a mí.

Llevé mis manos hacia el broche de su pantalón y luché con su correa para desabrocharla. Accidentalmente rocé su apretada anatomía y un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios. Metí mis dedos por la pretina de su pantalón y pronto estaban bajando. Él hizo lo mismo con mis pequeños shorts negros y las bragas que se llevaron retazos de mi humedad.

Estaba desnuda frente a él. Sasuke me miraba fijamente. Su mirada era oscura y profunda. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Se separó de mí para sacarse los pantalones y el boxer. Su miembro salto a la vista. Me pase la lengua por los labios al sentirlos nuevamente secos. Se abrió paso entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme con lujuria.

"Siempre has sido hermosa" susurró en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo. Gemí.

Me tomó de las caderas y de pronto me encontraba sentada de nuevo encima de él. Sentí su miembro presionando mi sexo con fuerza. Lo besé con rudeza presa de la excitación que sentía. Lo había deseado tanto. Me moví para acomodarlo sin dejar de besarlo y entonces de una sola estocada me invadió. Jadeamos en nuestras bocas mirándonos fijamente. La sensación era exquisita. Única. No se comparaba a nada. Empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente. Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando, dejándose hacer. Me colgué de su cuello para darme impulso echando mi cabeza hacia atrás a medida que las embestidas subían de velocidad. Sasuke mordió mi cuello tomándome de las caderas y pegándome más a su pecho. Quería sentirlo todo dentro de mí. Por kamisama se sentía tan bien.

Subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido pero aún quería más. Sasuke gemía en forma enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo trataba de esconder mis gemidos sin éxito. Retumbaban por todo el lugar. Solo esperaba que nadie estuviera cerca pero a esas alturas poco me importaría.

Sasuke volvió a cambiar posiciones. Estaba vez yo estaba abajo. Sus embestidas eras profundas y certeras bañándose con mi lubricación. Apoyó el brazo en el suelo para tomar impulso y yo me colgué a su espalda. Los gemidos no paraban de salir de mi boca. La velocidad aumento entrando y saliendo a un ritmo descontrolado que me encantaba. Sentí aquella sensación acumularse en mi bajo vientre y más pronto que tarde estaba rompiéndome en mil pedazos. Temblé bajo su cuerpo y mordí sin querer su hombro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza disfrutando aquel nirvana. Sasuke siguió moviéndose un par de veces mas antes de tensarse entre mis brazos y dejarse ir con un sensual gruñido.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio tratando de controlar nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Sasuke se deslizó a mi lado descargando su cabeza en su brazo flexionado. Aproveché para observarlo. Eran años de no hacerlo. Su pecho bajada y subía más lentamente, los músculos de su cuerpo brillaban a la luz de la fogata. Era una hermosa vista. Debió sentir mi mirada porque regresó a verme. Enseguida sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una media sonrisa asomó entre sus labios y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Nos mantuvimos así, contemplándonos unos minutos en total silencio. Delinee su rostro con mi mano y aparté el cabello que cubría la mitad de su cara. El Rinnegan asomó y yo no pude más que maravillarme en verlo. Era un ojo enigmático pero asombroso. Luego seguí con su nariz recta, perfecta y con sus labios suaves e hipnóticos a los que rocé con mis dedos.

"Sakura", deletreó mi nombre. Levanté la vista de nuevo a él. "Ven" me extendió su brazo y me llevó hasta arriba. Quedé recostada encima de su cuerpo.

"Eres bellísimo" no pude evitar decirlo, porque me nacía. Era real y sincero. Sasuke se acercó a mis labios y me besó apasionadamente robándome el poco oxígeno que había logrado recuperar. Sentí su mano acariciándome el trasero y de nuevo su erección se sintió entre mis piernas. Lo miré con asombro.

"Han pasado años Sakura, dame un descanso" murmuró con voz ronca y fue suficiente como para convencerme de lo que sea y dejarme hacer. Mentiría si dijera que no lo quería de nuevo. Estar junto a él, entre sus brazos era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Era mi lugar favorito.

Sasuke parecía saber dónde tocar y en el momento exacto y mi cuerpo respondía a él de una manera sorprendente. Y sentirlo dentro era lo más delicioso. El final por todos los cielos, había sido glorioso y excitante, me dejé ir varias veces y el hizo lo propio. Escuchar mi nombre en su voz ronca y excitada era música para mis oídos.

"Sasuke-kun" grité al final. Sasuke acabo dándome una última certera embestida antes de venirse en mi interior y regalarme una hermosa visión de su rostro. Permaneció unos minutos encima de mí sin aplastarme del todo y luego de retiró.

Me sentí agotada pero ese fue mi deseo. Sasuke me acomodó a su lado encima de su manta y nos cubrió a ambos con otra. Besé su mentón por última vez antes de entregarme al sueño que me reclamaba pero dediqué mi último pensamiento a mi esposo, a que por fin estaba conmigo de nuevo y estaba segura de que esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron por los árboles me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Miré a mi lado y Sasuke ya se había levantado. Me senté cubriendo mi desnudez con la manta.

"Buenos días" murmuré sonriéndole.

"Hmp" balbuceó un sonriente Sasuke acercándose hacia mí. Se arrodilló y depósito un casto beso en mi boca. En ese momento me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta. Por fin me había dado cuenta.

Luego de comer algo de desayuno retornamos el viaje. Mis piernas se sentían adoloridas producto de la actividad nocturna pero me obligué a continuar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó el deteniéndome

"Algo así" Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja. Tenía vergüenza de decirlo ¿de acuerdo? "bueno la verdad es que me duelen la piernas, pero no te preocupes ya pasara"

"Descansemos un rato" dijo el recargándose contra un árbol. Parecía divertido. Me acerqué a él.

"No, enserio está bien" ya habíamos ocupado bastante tiempo. Ahora era momento de encontrar a Sarada y el país de la tierra estaba a solo unos pocos kilómetros más. "Estamos muy cerca"

No pareció muy convencido pero lo dejó pasar. Y no estábamos equivocados, en pocos minutos más nos encontramos en las puertas de la aldea de la roca. Los guardias nos reconocieron y sin decir ni preguntar mucho nos dejaron ingresar. Era extraño.

"Lo mejor será informar la situación. Deben saber que estaremos algunos días recorriendo el país" mencioné mientras nos adentrábamos en las calles de la aldea. Era extraño que las mismas se encontraran casi vacías dada la hora, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Sasuke asintió. "¿Has sentido el chackra de Sarada?" pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

"Lo he sentido apenas ingresamos a la aldea. Es apenas notorio pero es ella" Sentí un alivio en el pecho. Sarada estaba en algún lugar de la aldea. Pronto daríamos con ella y haría pagar a cualquiera que haya sido el responsable. No dejaría jamás que nadie se atreviera a lastimarla ni a llevársela de nuevo, porque aunque esa mujer había afirmado que se fue por su propia cuenta no lo creía. Alguien se la había llevado aquella madrugada.

Llegamos hacía la torre del Tsuchikage. Aunque me moría por comenzar la búsqueda de Sarada lo más pronto posible, las normas dictaban avisar nuestra presencia en la aldea, después de todo no estábamos Konoha y por tanto debíamos sujetarnos a las reglas del lugar. Kurotsuchi no se había formado una buena opinión de Sasuke después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado así que la expresión de su rostro en cuanto lo vio en su despacho dejo en claro la poca confianza que depositaba en él.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo a modo de saludo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mí y de inmediato su expresión cambio. "! Sakura!" exclamó. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente mío. "Qué bueno que estas aquí. Iba a solicitar al Hokage tu ayuda en la aldea pero ya que estás aquí no hará falta" mencionó sonriendo. La miré confundida.

"¿Ayuda?" pregunté.

"Algo muy raro ha estado pasando en la aldea. La gente está enfermado de alguna cosa que no sabemos identificar. Nuestros médicos no han podido encontrar una cura"

No me esperaba esa noticia. Cómo médico ninja mi deber era ayudar a cualquier persona sin importar su origen.

"Cuenta conmigo" respondí. "Pero de ello me encargaré más tarde" dije firmemente. Kurotsuchi me miró extrañada. "Antes hay algo que debemos hacer aquí y nos gustaría contar con tu apoyo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Sarada ha sido secuestrada. Sabemos que está en la Roca" la voz de Sasuke sonó fuerte por primera vez y retumbó por las paredes de la oficina haciéndome estremecer. Escucharlo era aún más doloroso.

"¿Pero…cómo?" indagó la Tsuchikage mirándolo seriamente.

"Las razones no las comprendemos del todo pero podría asegurar que el responsable es de la Roca" continuó.

"¿Crees que pueda estar relacionado con la enfermedad que se está propagando?" preguntó Kurotsuchi luego de un rato. Aquello era una posibilidad pero, si lo que decía Sasuke eran verdad y aquella mujer era de la aldea, ¿Qué ganaba con lastimar a su propia gente?

"¿Qué sabemos de los Otsutsuki?" indagó de nuevo la Tsuchikage mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Estaba claro que conocía de las acciones de Sasuke después de todo había dado su voto para dejarlo en libertad. Y aunque su pregunta no venía al caso, luego comprendí que tal vez ellos podrían estar involucrados. No había pensado en eso antes y era también una posibilidad, una que me asustaba más que la anterior.

"Urashiki está muerto" Kurotsuchi asintió afirmando ya conocer la noticia. "Los dos restantes han desaparecido. No puedo sentir su presencia. Probablemente volvieron al mundo del que vinieron así que no he podido encontrar más registros"

"Queremos pedir tu permiso para buscarla en la aldea. Está cerca, hemos sentido su chackra y tenemos que actuar rápido" dije rápidamente dando finalizada el asunto de los Otsutsuki. La verdad era que cada segundo que desperdiciábamos, hablando Sarada podría estar pasándola mal.

"Hmp. Tienen mi permiso…pero Sakura promete que después te encargaras del problema en la aldea. Confío en tus habilidades y sé que podrás resolverlo" su mirada claramente denotaba preocupación después de todo estaba en sus manos el bienestar de su nación.

"Gracias" y fue por ambas cosas. Por permitirnos la entrada y por confiar en mí.

"Me gustaría que se llevarán con ustedes a dos de mis mejores ninjas. Tienen buenas habilidades y podrían serles útiles de ser necesario" en la batalla pensé. Porque habría una, estaba segura.

Iba a responder con otro gracias pero Sasuke se adelantó.

"Te lo agradecemos pero no será necesario" lo miré como preguntándole si iba en enserio pero él me ignoro. Suspiré por lo bajo.

"Siempre tan orgulloso Uchiha" respondió con tono burlón la Tsuchikage. "De acuerdo, si es lo que gustan. Avisaré a los guardias de su presencia en la aldea para que puedan moverse a su gusto. Ahora vayan, Sarada debe estar esperándolos" me esforcé por mostrar una sonrisa y luego salimos de su oficina.

"Sasuke-kun, aquello no era necesario" hablé en voz baja tan pronto como dejamos la Torre. "Aunque no dudo de nuestras habilidades siempre es mejor contar con más personas"

"Lo arreglaremos nosotros. Es nuestra hija" dijo de pronto " Y además contigo será suficiente" no sabía si alegrarme u ofenderme por aquello último pero lo dejé pasar.

Una duda había surgido tras la conversación con la Tsuchikage.

"Sasuke-kun" llamé. El me dirigió su atención "¿tú…tuviste problemas con alguien cuando estuviste aquí?" y no me refería a aquella mujer de mis pesadillas. ¿Por qué alguien de la Roca? ¿Por qué no de la lluvia o de la arena o de cualquier otra nación?

"No" respondió seco. Lo miré esperando más respuestas pero él no siguió.

"¿Estás seguro?" la pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensarlo. Sasuke detuvo su caminar delante de mí y tuve que frenar duro para no chocarme con él. Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente. Me encogí en mi lugar. Sasuke siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

"Tu y Sarada son lo más importante para mí" su respuesta estuvo fuera de contexto. "Tengo muchos enemigos en el mundo que buscan acabar conmigo y esta vez decidieron utilizarla a ella, pero te aseguro que sea de donde sea cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla…o a tocarte" coloco sus dedos bajo mi barbilla "Ni siquiera puedo pensar lo que les haría" finalizó.

La sonrisa en mi boca fue creciendo a medida que escuchaba sus palabras. Luego él se dio la vuelta para volver al camino y yo sin querer evitarlo corrí hacia él y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Lo sentí estremecer entre mis brazos. Luego de unos segundos tomó mi mano y se fue deslizando fuera de mi agarre. Nos sonreímos en cuanto nos vimos y luego nos pusimos en movimiento.

Llevábamos un paso acelerado, el chackra de Sarada cada vez se sentía más y más cercano y fuerte. Estaba ahí, mi pequeña hija estaba cerca.

* * *

Bieen el final cada vez está más cerca

¿Que les ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado jaja. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon asi que di todo lo que tenia. Sean amables. XD

Nos vemos en el proximo cap que lo estaré subiendo mañana asi que estén pendientes y sigan a la historia para que les llegue notificación de los nuevos capitulos.

Besos!


	19. REVELACIONES

Hola gente! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo bastante largo esta vez, espero les guste y resuelva dudas que existían :)

A leer!

* * *

**REVELACIONES**

"Están cerca" murmuró él con voz ronca. Se notaba que estaba controlando su voz.

"Lo sé. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan" dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra cruzando su rostro.

"Aún podemos buscar otra forma" dijo él con un tono de súplica en su voz.

"¿Qué?" Explotó ella " ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me prometiste?" el negó con la cabeza "Entonces deja los sentimentalismos a un lado, ella no te ama ¿no lo has visto?" eso fue un golpe duro para su orgullo. Lo había cambiado con aquel desertor. Y solo de recordarlo su furia fue creciendo. Se había comportado como un idiota y había caído bajo los encantos de aquella Kunoichi de sonrisa amable. En un inicio nunca se lo imagino, es más, debería haber sido ella quien caiga ante él y por un momento pensó que ya la tenía pero entonces volvió Sasuke y todo se fue al diablo. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho más y hasta había perdido de nuevo a un hijo. La gota que derramó el vaso fue darse cuenta que ella había elegido al hombre que fue responsable de perderlo todo. Había elegido a su enemigo.

"Eso es" dijo ella tomándole el rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

Y entonces recordó que lo había disfrutado. Había llevado al borde de la locura a Sasuke. Ver su sufrimiento fue más gratificante que cualquier cosa que haya vivido.

Pero luego estaba ella. Su mirada cambió subitamente. Recordó las veces que se había sentido como en casa estando en sus brazos. Había sido un completo idiota al permitirse llegar siquiera a quererla. Quería lastimar a Sasuke pero así también saldría lastimada ella.

"Mirame" dijo la mujer tomando su barbilla. Llevó una de sus grandes manos a su bajo vientre. Él la miró sosprendido comprendiendo la instante "Una nueva familia"

"Tu…" ella asintió

"No vamos a permitir que vuelva a hacernos daño, por eso debemos acabar con él...con todos" añadió "Cambiaremos el mundo. Construiremos un mundo en el que podamos vivir sin peligros para nuestros hijos, sin ningún Sasuke Uchiha que pueda destruir nuestra felicidad" lo miraba fervientemente, con locura en sus ojos. Las palabras salieron trabadas pero él no lo noto.

Y entonces las cosas cambiaron completamente para él. Su hijo. De nuevo le estaban regalando la oportunidad de ser padre. Ahora era momento de jugársela por el, valía la pena el riesgo. Su hijo valía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Solo esperaba que las cosas terminaran rápido.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" llamé en cuanto la sentí. Sasuke también se detuvo y me miró con resolución en los ojos. Frente a nosotros estaba una especie de guarida que se alzaba con majestuosidad en medio del bosque rocoso. Estaba cubierta con hierba y monte a modo de camuflaje, aunque a decir verdad no lo necesitaba en ese espeso bosque.

Sarada estaba dentro no había duda. Mis pies se movieron por su propia cuenta hacía el interior pero antes de que pusiera una pie en ella la mano de Sasuke me detuvo. Volví mi cabeza y lo miré desesperadamente.

"No quiero que te pongas en riesgo Sakura"

"Soy un ninja, es parte del trabajo" dije removiéndome de su amarre.

"Lo se, solo te pido que pienses con calma antes de actuar." asentí. Sasuke se ubicó a mi lado y juntos entramos en aquel oscuro sitio.

Era extraño que en aquel enorme lugar no hubiera gente. Nadie. El lugar estaba repleto de habitaciones pero estaba muy descuidado. Parecía como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie dentro en varios años.

Unos sollozos provinieron de una habitación al fondo de un pasillo y no dudé en correr hasta allí.

"Mamá" alcance a escuchar.

Sarada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Abrí la puerta de golpe pero adentro no había nadie. Vacía.

"Mama" ahora venían de la puerta de enfrente. El resultado fue el mismo. Vacía

"¡Sarada!" grité. Estaba ahí, podíamos sentirla. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

"Al fin llegan" la misma voz de la mujer que se proyectó en aquella noche retumbó por todas las habitaciones del lugar.

"Devuélvenos a Sarada" exclamé perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

"No tienen de que preocuparse. Ella está bien por ahora solo…está recuperándose de una operación a la que fue sometida"

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Sasuke apenas era contenida. Adoptó una pose defensiva.

"Ustedes los Uchiha tienen un Doujutsu muy interesante" oh no. "Me pregunto si la pequeña Sarada despertará todo su potencial después de haberle hecho algunas modificaciones" sentí que perdí toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y de no haber sido por la pared a lado mío habría caído al suelo.

"¿Qué…que le hiciste a Sarada?" susurré.

"¡Muéstrate!" Sasuke estaba furioso. Su Sharingan se había activado y sentí que salían chispas de su piel. Inclusive a mí me dio miedo acercarme.

Se escucharon pasos suaves en algún lugar del pasillo y de pronto entre las penumbras del lugar apareció una figura.

"Finalmente" su voz se escuchó firme y clara esta vez. Pude reconocer su timbre. ¿Acaso?...

No.

La mujer que se dirigía hacia nosotros mantenía una posee segura al caminar y sonreía con descaro. Era la misma mujer con la que había visto al supuesto Sasuke aquella noche frente a su casa compartiendo besos. Mi compañera, mi...

Sakumi.

Mi mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de presenciar. Parecía una ilusión. Una maldita ilusión. Pero no, era Sakumi la que estaba parada frente a nosotros, la misma Sakumi que me había consolado tantas veces en el trabajo, la Sakumi que me había ayudado en los turnos extras en el hospital, la que ahora…había lastimado a mi hija.

Aquella noche, cuando los vi juntos aún sin saber que era un engaño, me arrepentí al haberla juzgado mal sin darle una oportunidad de defenderse, pero estaba enojada porque me sentí traicionada, y ahora lo veía claramente. Sakumi siempre me había estado engañando.

Mi amiga.

"¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato Sakura?" la burla en su voz era palpable y su mirada reflejaba que claramente había estado esperando esto. Lo estaba disfrutando.

"Sakumi, ¿Qué significa esto?" pregunté aún con la esperanza de que fuera una broma de mal gusto o algo parecido.

"¿La conoces?" indagó en voz baja Sasuke. Asentí. Escuché una maldición salir de su boca.

"Es un juego. Mi juego" respondió ella. Su expresión era tétrica y podría decir que hasta desquiciada.

"Dilo de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Sasuke por primera vez.

Ella comenzó a reír sonoramente. Su risa sonaba macabra haciendo que los vellos de mi piel se erizarán. Aún no podía creer que ella fuera la responsable.

"Eres tú Sasuke...kun" mencionó acercándose a él. La pose intimidante de Sasuke no pareció detenerla. Me obligué a no pensar en la forma en la que dijo su nombre. Cómo si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Cómo si… "Ha pasado tanto tiempo" susurró con voz inocente cerca de su oído. El estómago se me revolvió.

Sasuke se alejo de ella dando unos pasos atrás y entonces ella soltó una estridente carcajada.

"Oh vamos, en ese entonces no me trataba así" gateo de nuevo hasta él de forma seductora.

"¿Sasuke-kun, la conoces?" pregunté asqueada.

"¿No le has contado todavía?" alterné mi mirada entre los dos. Mi cerebro se negaba en aceptar aquella teoría de mi cabeza. No era verdad. Sasuke la miro fríamente " Dile, Sasuke-kun…dile que tú y yo fuimos amantes"

Cerré los ojos derrotada aceptando la teoría que había formulado hace unos segundos, sin embargo, fue como si vertieran en mi un balde de agua fria.

Aquel beso que habían compartido en el barrio Uchiha no había sido real pero esto…esto era diferente.

"Aun recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste a la posada. Eras el hombre más atractivo del lugar, no pude resistirme a ti y ¿sabes lo que es más gracioso?" preguntó mirándome "Que él también se rindió a mi"

"Cierra la boca de una vez" en un segundo Sasuke la tenía agarrada del cuello robándole el aliento.

"Eso, muéstrate como el asesino que eres en realidad" escupió las palabras con dificultad pero aun asi le mostró una sonrisa sardónica.

"Sasuke-kun" llamé con temor "Ella es…" ella era la mujer de aquella tarde en la que descubrí la infidelidad. Sasuke asintió después de un momento. Solté un suspiro por lo bajo mientras veía la escena frente a mi en camara lenta. La voz de Sasuke parecía estar llamándome, pero yo ya estaba lejos de ahí. Mi mente trataba de recordar las veces en la que ambos se habían mostrado sospechosos. Irónico porque no lograba recordar ninguno. Jamas vi a Sakumi acercarse a Sasuke mientras estaba en la aldea ¿Pero entonces a donde iba Sakumi cuando faltaba al Hospital? Jamas me habia puesto a pensar en ello. Asuntos familiares supuse aunque desconocía si en realidad vivía con familia en la aldea. Cuando llegó por primera vez hace tiempo mencionó haber perdido todo pero nadie nunca profundizó en el tema con ella. _Estaría dolida y no querrá hablar me había dicho_. Y lo había dejado pasar. Sentí remordimiento una vez más porque si tal vez hubiera puesto mas atención en vez de encerrarme en mi sufrimiento me habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las actitudes extrañas de Sakumi, su repentina preocupación por mi vida sentimental y tal vez ella no...

"!Sakura!" la voz de Sasuke me devolvió al presente. Ella había logrado apartarse de él y parecía que ambos acababan de tener un pequeño enfrentamiento mientras yo me mantuve ofuscada en mi memoria. "Te necesito a mi lado" Sasuke me miró con decisión, lo miré un momento sin moverme. Y entonces caí en cuenta que eso ya no importaba. A estas alturas no importaba quien había sido. Podría haber sido ella o cualquier otra mujer pero Sasuke me había dicho la verdad y ya habiamos arreglado todo. Claramente él no sabia que era mi amiga y por eso también estaba molesto. Este había sido el objetivo de ella vernos asi derrotados y enfrentándonos entre nosotros.

Y si Sakumi quería vernos así, no le iba a dar el gusto.

Sonreí. Ella había sido la mujer que me atormentaba todo este tiempo en las noches. Ella era el fantasma que me había hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo ya lo sabía porque Sasuke me lo había contado todo y yo lo había perdonado. Ya no había razón para enojarme con él. Me sentía tranquila. Y aunque si me había sorprendido ahora ya no me importaba.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir" mencioné luego de unos segundos. Sasuke la soltó al tenerla del cuello una vez mas y enseguida llevó sus manos a aquel lugar tratando de recuperar aire "!Ahora dinos dónde está Sarada! Exclamé. Vi que dio un respingo en su lugar y luego miró a Sasuke. El le devolvió una mirada burlona.

Sakumi nos miro confundida y luego se levantó del suelo.

"Lo que digas de Sasuke-kun no me importa, así que no desperdicies saliva por nada" continúe. No se había esperado aquello. Seguro pensó que yo no sabía nada y que aquello me destrozaría. No iba a funcionar. Ya no más.

Sakumi parecía ordenar sus ideas mientras retrocedía los pasos. Me acerqué a ella. ¿Por qué había terminado así?

"Sakumi, no tienes que hacer esto" mencioné alzando las manos en son de paz . Sasuke parecioó llamarme pero yo lo ignoré. "Podemos buscar una forma de arreglarlo" Intenté tocarla pero ella se apartó como si mi tacto la quemara. Probé de nuevo, esta vez ella pareció querer tomar mi brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí su chackra como cuchillos traspasarme el antebrazo derecho. Un dolor me recorrió todo el brazo. Un brazo del Susanno me tomó apartandome de ella mientras que el otro envolvió a Sakumi. Sasuke caminó con paso tranquilo hasta ella.

Activó su Sharingan y la miró fijamente.

"Ahora no tienes que hablar, veré yo mismo donde tienes a Sarada" ella comenzó a reír. Miré sus ojos, estaban blancos, ciegos. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Tus ojos no servirán en mi" le dijo "¿Crees que no considere está posibilidad?" ¿Acaso ella se cegó voluntariamente? "Soy médico y también científica, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo"

"¿Qué hiciste Sakumi?" intenté de nuevo sosteniendo mi brazo lastimado. Mi chackra empezó a fluir por el curándolo.

"He perfeccionado mi habilidad de la vista. Solo veré lo que quiero ver" escapó Sasuke realizando una maniobra que me sorprendió. Además de medic ninja también sabía pelear. "Acaben conmigo y jamás podrán ver de nuevo a Sarada"

"Basta de tonterías" mencionó Sasuke y tomó un kunai dispuesto a terminar con ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

"¡Sakura!" pestañeé algunas veces creyendo haber oído mal. Esa voz.

"¿Rei?" pregunté en voz baja. Sasuke me miró.

Me giré en busca de su voz. En realidad era él. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?

"¿Rei que haces aquí?" volví a preguntar una vez lo tuve cerca.

"Ino me contó lo que pasó. ¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda? pude haber venido contigo" exclamó y luego miró a Sasuke. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, la mirada jade de Rei chocaba con la onix de Sasuke, luego Rei volvió a hablar "Ya veo por qué"

Mierda.

No era el momento ni el lugar.

"Rei hablaremos luego, ahora es momento de encontrar a Sarada" manifesté. Mi brazo ya no dolia demasiado.

La voz de Sakumi se apoderó de nuevo del lugar.

"Ya que estan todos aqui y si tanto quieren ver a Sarada, de acuerdo se los permitiré. Después de todo ya he hecho lo que necesitaba con ella" maldita.

Y como si de una pesadilla se tratase, mi hija salió de entre las sombras. Caminaba a paso lento y tenía los ojos vendados. No parecía tener control de si misma y sus pasos más bien eran como autómatas. Como si estuviera siendo controlada.

"Sarada" me acerqué hasta ella pero entonces el edificio tembló y algunas muros se derrumbaron obligándome a retroceder. Ahora Sakumi la tenía a su lado agarrada de la mano. Sarada no hablaba, no sonreía, solo estaba ahí frente nuestro sosteniendo la mano de aquella mujer.

"¡Sarada!" llamé y ella no respondió.

Tarde unos momentos en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sasuke ya no estaba a mi lado, cuando levanté la vista lo ví ocupar el lugar que antes lo hacía Sarada a lado de Sakumi. Sentí unos pequeños dedos en mi mano y cuando regresé la vista Sarada estaba ahí. Sasuke se había intercambiado con ella usando el Rinnegan.

Abracé a mi hija con fuerza y le quité la venda de los ojos.

Sarada estaba ciega.

No

Ella no reaccionaba.

"!Que le hiciste a Sarada!" grité con todas las fuerzas que podía. La ira empezó a adueñarse de mi. Mis hombros temblaban y quise matar a esa mujer.

Sakumi ahora tenía mi apariencia y estaba siendo asfixiada por Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" escupió con dificultad. "Soy yo, ¿por qué me haces esto?

"No te funcionará está vez" dijo él con voz grave hundiendo más sus dedos en el cuello de Sakumi. La transformación se desvaneció. Aunque quise destrozarla yo mismo la necesitábamos viva porque solo ella sabía lo que le había sucedido a Sarada y podría darnos una solución.

"Espera Sasuke-kun" grité. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y supe que sabía lo que pensaba. Y entonces aprovechando su descuido ella hundió un kunai en el abdomen de mi esposo atravesándolo. Un gruñido salio de los labios de Sasuke y se aparto de ella soltándola. "¡Sasuke-kun!" volteé a ver a Rei. El parecía tan confundido con todo aquello. Abracé a Sarada antes de soltarla. "Rei necesito ayudarlo, por favor, cuida a Sarada. Confío en tí" él me miró con una expresión que no supe determinar pero luego asintió. Tomo a Sarada del brazo y la cargó.

Me acerqué hasta Sasuke, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor. Acerqué mi mano hasta la herida y retiré el kunai despacio. Una sustancia morada salió del cuerpo de Sasuke. Mierda. El kunai estaba envenenado.

"Luego de deshacerme de ti continuaré con toda tu familia" mencionó ella. Comencé a infundir mi chackra en el cuerpo de Sasuke. El veneno que habia utilizado se habia esparcido por su cuerpo rápidamente y lo había inmovilizado.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" demandé saber. Los ojos de Sakumi me miraron con recelo pero luego respondió.

"Hace mucho tiempo el me quitó lo que más quería. Destruyó mi familia" las palabras salían con furia de su boca.

"Sakumi, escucha, él no es…"

"¡Cállate!" su voz sonó por todo el lugar. "No te atrevas a defenderlo. A un asesino"

De pronto Sasuke escupió veneno por la boca. Aquello no lo había visto antes. ¿Que clase de veneno había utilizado? Normalmente la extracción de venenos del cuerpo era algo que se me daba bien pero por alguna razón con Sasuke no estaba funcionando. Imposible.

Sakumi comenzó a reír.

"Hay muchas formas de destruir a alguien. No solo en una batalla. No deberías haberme subestimado Uchiha Sasuke" dijo su nombre casi con asco. Y me di cuenta a lo que se refería. "Alejarte de tu familia sería el primer paso, luego me encargaría de acabar con todos y aunque quieras hacer algo al respecto ahora ya es muy tarde para ti"

"No tienes que hacer esto, aún hay tiempo de que…" comencé. Había un ligero tono de súplica en mi voz aunque trate de controlarlo. La verdad estaba asustada. Mi ninjutso médico no estaba funcionando y Sasuke no podía curarse el solo, además Sarada estaba herida y quién sabe lo que esa mujer le había hecho. Estaba en una situación grave. Resoplé molesta.

"Sasuke morirá" mencionó tajante y yo me estremecí "Morirá sabiendo que su hija ha quedado ciega y que su esposa pronto lo acompañará. En aquella época no pude proteger a mi familia, no pude defenderme ni tampoco a ellos pero ya no será así. Te mostraré lo que he aprendido de mi odio hacia ti"

"Sasuke-kun ya no es como antes" exclamé "Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no voy a dejar que acabes con mi familia" deje recostado a Sasuke en el suelo. Si la única forma de salvar a mi familia era destruyendo a Sakumi lo haría. No me dejaba elección. "Lo siento Sakumi" miré por el rabillo del ojo a Rei. El mantenía a Sarada pegada a su pecho y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Luego miré a Sasuke, respiraba con dificultad. Podía ser el ninja más poderoso del planeta pero lo habían envenenado y a los efectos del veneno todos eran vulnerables y ni siquiera su poder podría curarlo. Si no actuaba con rapidez pronto sus órganos dejarían de funcionar. Tenía que acabar con ella primero o sino no me dejaría salvar a Sasuke ni a Sarada.

En un segundo me ví frente a Sakumi en medio de una pelea de Taijutsu. No se le daba mal, pero a mí tampoco y la ira y el deseo de poner a salvo a mi familia me daban más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Recibí un par de golpes en el cuerpo los cuales le devolví con el doble de fuerza.

Mierda. Por qué no tenía el poder de Naruto de convencer a la gente. En esos momentos desee que él estuviera a mi lado haciendo recapacitar a Sakumi porque la verdad no quería matar a Sakumi. Ella era mi amiga y como todos, alguna vez en sus vidas, estaba cegada por el odio. Tenía que haber otra salida y ella merecía una segunda oportunidad. Convencida de eso me alejé de ella y detuve el combate. Sakumi estaba herida y no podía mantenerse de pie. Sentí pena por ella.

"Sakumi, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Eres mi amiga y no quiero hacerte esto. Deja a mi familia en paz y podremos encontrar una solución, tu puedes seguir en la aldea, mereces una segunda oportunidad" hablé calmadamente. Sakumi se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Parecía pensarlo. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

"Sakura, Sakura" sonrió con sorna levantando su vista hacia mi "eres tan ingenua" cerré los ojos con fuerza. Lo había intentado.

"Si es lo que quieres está bien. Y si es asi tendré que destruirte porque no voy a dejar que hagas más daño a mi familia" Adopté una pose defensiva lista para otro combate. Sakumi sabía luchar estaba claro. No solo eran medic ninja, nos había ocultado su formación como ninja de batallas. "¡¿Que jutsu utilizaste con Sarada?!" demandé saber esta vez más exigente.

"Como ya pudiste ver, le he quitado su preciosa visión. Jamás podrá ser una Uchiha verdadera. La escoria de ese clan se acabará para siempre"

"Ella no tiene nada que ver en lo que haya pasado entre Sasuke y tú"

"Pero es importante para Sasuke y lastimarla sería una buena forma de vengarme de el. Una pena por Sarada, una niña tan dulce" comenzaba a desesperarme. No tenía mucho tiempo. "Sarada" llamó y como si de un robot se tratase mi hija comenzó a avanzar hacía ella. Rei la sostenía de la mano evitando que fuera pero parecía como si una fuerza sobrehumana la arrastrará hacia Sakumi.

"Sarada no" escuché a Rei decir.

"¡Sarada! Despierta"grité pero ella no me escuchaba.

"No te hará caso. Por el momento digamos que soy la que la controla"

"Déjala tranquila, lo que quieras hacer hazlo conmigo a ella dejala en paz"

"En verdad eres egoísta Sakura" mencionó "¿Realmente quieres devolverle la vista a Sarada para que luego se entere que la ocultaste de Sasuke, de su propio padre? Te imaginas cómo se sentirá? Engañada por su propia madre. Agradéceme por haberle quitado aquella maldición" dijo refiriéndose al Sharingan. No pensé muy bien en lo que hacía pero un segundo nos vimos envueltas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo. Sakumi se movía con agilidad y dominaba el elemento viento y agua. Yo esquivaba todos sus ataques y en un par de veces la golpee de golpe con mi fuerza lanzandola lejos.

"Eres discípula de Tsunade" se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca en cuanto se levantó del suelo. Ella estaba enojada pero yo estaba furiosa. Se había metido con mi familia. La amiga en la que confíe.

Seguimos durante unos segundos más hasta que en uno de mis movimientos la sujeté en la pared lista para darle el golpe final.

"Sakura" la voz de Rei sonaba ajena, distante a mi.

"Es tu última oportunidad" dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakumi estaba lastimada y yo también. Algunos de sus ataques me habían logrado herir, pero no podía desperdiciar más chackra, no si quería salvar a Sasuke.

Sakumi me miró con odio en los ojos. Era una mirada llena de rencor, la había visto antes, conocía esa mirada. Era la que solía tener Sasuke cuando su corazón estaba consumido por el odio y la venganza.

"No quiero hacerte esto Sakumi" dije. Ella solo sonrió pero no dijo nada.

"¡Ahora Rei!" su voz retumbó por el lugar haciendo estremecer las paredes. La miré confundida y ella me sonrió con burla. Entonces volteé mi vista atrás y lo que ví desee no haberlo hecho jamás.

Rei sostenía a una Sarada que habia recuperado la conciencia y que se removia de entre sus brazos. Había salido del trance al que la tenía sometida Sakumi. Sentí un alivio en el pecho.

"¡Mamá!" su vocecita aterrada me llamó desde esa distancia y yo no pude más que soltar a Sakumi y correr hacia ella.

"No te acerques" la voz de Rei era amenazadora y me detuvo en mi lugar.

"Rei"murmure "¿Que pasa?" No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Atrás"volvió a decir sosteniendo a Sarada del cuello con su brazo. Ella trataba de safarse.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" cuestioné. Una risa nerviosa se escapó de mi boca. Hice amago de acercarme a ellos pero él la aparto de mi y la agarró del cuello asfixiandola. "¡Rei!" grité "¡Suéltala!

"Ma..ma" la voz de Sarada se escuchaba entrecortada, se estaba asfixiando. Sin pensarlo más corrí hacia ella pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla desapareció de mi vista. Parpadeé un par de veces y luego regrese mi vista hacia Sakumi. Rei ahora se encontraba a su lado indundiendo su chackra en las heridas de Sakumi. No podía ser cierto.

"¿Jamás te preguntaste porque siempre te insistía en que debías conseguir alguien más?" preguntó ella y su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?"

"Así es, siempre te sugerí aquello y luego apareció Rei"

"No entiendo" aunque sabía que dirección estaba tomando aquello me negaba a siquiera considerarlo. No Rei.

"Rei hizo un buen trabajo seduciéndote y a pesar de que en un principio ví difícil el hecho de que te desapegaras del recuerdo de Sasuke al final no podía creer lo bien que caiste" una parte de mi se removió por dentro y sentí que mis piernas no serían los suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme en pie. Negué con la cabeza una, y otra y otra vez.

"No" susurré y comence a reir. Aquello me parecía gracioso. Rei no me traicionaría, yo confiaba en él, le había dejado a mi hija en sus manos.

"Debo admitir que no soportaba verlos juntos, después de todo es difícil ver a tu esposo en brazos de otra mujer, ¿no es cierto Sakura?" Escupió mi nombre pero yo me había perdido en lo que acababa de decir. Rei y ella eran…esposos. "Hay muchas formas de acabar con alguien"volvió a repetir y maldita sea odie esa frase. Ahora entendia a qué se refería. Quizo acabar con nuestras vidas, destruyendo nuestro matrimonio, poniéndonos en contra del otro, debilitandonos y para ello habían trabajado juntos. Sakumi era la que había engañado a Sasuke y Rei…a mi.

"Rei dime qué no…"quería escucharlo, necesitaba saberlo de sus labios. Su mirada jade estaba fría, distante, como si no recordara lo que habíamos vivido, como si todo lo que pasamos fue un sueño. Me asusté.

"Es cierto"dijo él. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y aunque quise decir algo nada salió de mi boca. Yo había llegado a querer a Rei más que como a un amigo y... todo había sido un engaño desde el principio.

Me odie con todo mi ser, porque había caido en su juego yo también y solo ahí me di cuenta de todo lo que había causado. Sasuke no me había engañado a mi, yo lo había hecho. Había estado con otro hombre y había llegado a querer a ese hombre y Sasuke solo se había apartado dejándome el camino libre para que consiguiera la felicidad que creyó que me había quitado. Lastimé a Sasuke y también a Sarada. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

"¿¡Qué había hecho!?"

Sentí lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas y cuando levanté la vista mire a Rei. Pareciera imposible que aquel frío y déspota rostro hace algún tiempo me miraba con ternura y amor como si yo fuera lo más importante para el.

Retuve el aliento y cerré fuertemente los ojos. En mi interior quería que todo acabará, que todo aquello fuera solamente una fea pesadilla de la que despertaría. Pero no. El dolor provocado por mis uñas incrustadas en la palma de mi mano era real. El dolor que sentí en mi corazón era real.

Miré a Sasuke. Respiraba agitadamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados producto del fuerte dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Debió haber escuchado todo lo que revelaron y me sentí miserable. Quise correr a el y abrazarlo y hacerle saber que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Que había sido una tonta y que por mi estupidez ahora él estaba así y su vida peligraba. Pero no pude.

De pronto el abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente con tal resolución que no pude ni siquiera moverme de mi lugar. Sostuve su mirada pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Me sentía avergonzada. Entonces Sasuke asintió con su cabeza y sentí que el aire que estaba reteniendo salía de mi y el oxígeno inundaba nuevamente mis pulmones. Sasuke lo había escuchado todo y lo había aceptado. Su mirada me dejaba en claro que me había perdonado. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y cubrí con mis manos mi boca para no romperme a llorar. Asentí en silencio después y ahí supe lo que debía hacer.

Lo de Rei me dolía, me quemaba el corazón, pero ahora Sasuke estaba a mi lado apoyándome y solo eso importaba. Ya no debía dudar más. Era el momento de acabar con todo.

"Lo siento por ti Rei. No te creí capaz de hacer algo así. Me has engañado no solo a mi sino a Sarada también y a todos en la aldea" mi voz sonaba entrecortada al inicio pero poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza a medida que caminaba hacia ellos "Los dos lo han hecho. Y por eso no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya!"grité y antes de que siquiera pudieran parpadear me ví frente a ellos. Sarada utilizó su chrackra para zafarse de ellos a pesar de no poder ver.

"Corre Sarada" exclamé y mi hija me hizo caso. A pesar de no tener vista logró llegar hacia Sasuke. De alguna forma la conexión entre ellos era inevitable y me arrepentí de haberlos alejado.

"!¿Crees que enviándola con su padre medio muerto la protegerás?!" gritó con sarcasmo Sakumi. Luego de arrebatarles a Sarada había protegido con su cuerpo a Rei. Estaba claro que él si era solo medic ninja y no uno de combate.

"Sarada siempre estará protegida por nosotros. Nunca le volverás a poner una mano encima" mencioné encolerizada y reuniendo chackra en mi brazo, de un golpe los envié a ambos contra la pared. Sus cuerpos quedaron inertes unos momentos. Escuché una maldición provenir del cuerpo de Rei.

De pronto sentí una soga alrededor de mi cuello robándome el aliento. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y vi a Sakumi sonreir desde la distancia. El agarre se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte pero entonces alguien o más bien algo cortó la cuerda y volví a respirar. Se sentía cálido y confortable. Era el Susano. O más bien su brazo.

Regresé a ver a Sasuke asombrada. Él había logrado ponerse de pie y había activado la parte superior del Susano manteniendo a Sarada junto a él. Sonreí por impulso.

"Ahora Sakura" dijo él con dificultad y asentí. Debía ser rápida pues Sasuke no aguantaría mucho.

Ahora estaba protegida por el Susano de Sasuke así que ya no había que temer. El me protegía. Lo último que ví fue los enormes ojos de sorpresa de Sakumi al ser impactados por mi poderosa fuerza y mandarla lejos junto con Rei. Las paredes que atravesó de ese lugar se desplomaron en cuanto sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo cubriéndolos por completo. No había querido llegar a eso pero no me habían dejado opción. Ya no sentía el chackra de Sakumi pero si el de Rei, ligeramente.

Me acerqué hasta el cúmulo de piedras debajo de las cuales se encontraban ambos cuerpos. Sakumi yacía sin vida en el frío suelo y Rei respiraba con dificultad. Ella se había llevado la peor parte recibiendo casi todo el peso.

"Sakumi"susurró bajito pues no le quedaban fuerzas ni para curarse sus heridas graves. Se agachó hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente lanzando sollozos audibles por todo el lugar. Si se dio cuenta de mi presencia la ignoró.

Entonces Rei si la amaba verdaderamente. A su forma la amaba. Era un escena desgarradora a pesar de tratarse de mis enemigos.

"Lo siento"dijo luego y aunque creí que se dirigía a ella está vez fue hacia mi. No supe que decir. "Lo siento" volvió a repetir.

"Rei"murmurré

"Sakumi estaba embarazada. Iba a ser padre de nuevo" su voz sonaba entrecortada. Me sentí fatal y culpable.

"No lo sabía"admiti

"Lo sé. Y no tienes la culpa. En realidad no querías hacerlo pero no te dejamos elección" dejó su cuerpo recostado en el suelo y acomodó suavemente su cabello. Acarició su rostro lastimado con ternura. "Nos merecíamos esto"

"Rei tu no…" pero me interrumpió

"Lo siento Sakura"mencionó poniéndose de pie con dificultad "Me refiero a todo el daño que causé" continuo. Su mirada se había suavizado. "Pero por ella iba a hacer cualquier cosa...porque la amaba" entonces recordé la vez que huí de la aldea para irme con Sasuke haciéndole saber que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera para estar a su lado porque yo lo amaba. ¿Quien era yo entonces para juzgar a Rei?. Lo entendía. Sakumi se había hundido en el dolor y odio y había arrastrado a Rei con ella. No pude salvarla pero con Rei todavía existía esa posibilidad "Me hubiera encantado acompañarla" mencionó dirigiéndose a Sakumi y supe a lo que se refería.

"No Rei" dije acercándome "Tu eres diferente, tienes salvación. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero no tienes que morir por aquello, podemos ayudarte…si vienes con nosotros"

"¿Por qué aún después de todo lo que te hice sigues creyendo en mi?"

"Porque…me parezco a ti"admití. Y en cierta forma era verdad. Ambos habíamos hecho lo que habíamos hecho por amor. Rei no respondio enseguida.

"Me gustaría quedarme con ella un poco más"mencionó y volvió a acunarla entre sus brazos. Asentí y me alejé de ellos corriendo hacia Sasuke.

Se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro contraído de dolor. Usar el Susano lo había debilitado más en su condicion. Sarada estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

"Es mi papá" dijo Sarada en cuanto llegué a ellos. Su mirada estaba ausente producto de no tener visión.

"Si" afirmé y comencé a emanar chackra de mis manos. No parecia funcionar aún y buscando en mi memoria recordé algo que la señora Tsunade me había enseñado. Una práctica antigua que podría valer en esta situación y comencé a aplicarla. Era difícil pero si me concentraba lo lograría.

"¿Cómo es papá?"preguntó de nuevo Sarada. Levanté la vista hacia ella sin dejar de aplicar chackra. Sarada no podía verlo "Quisiera que me lo describas"

"Tu papá es muy alto, tiene la piel blanca y muy suave, su cabello negro ahora mismo está largo y le cubre su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son negros y su mirada parece llegarte al alma…es igual a ti, muy hermoso" sonrei sin pensar. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sarada y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Suena como a mi profesor" mencionó con una sonrisa triste limpiándose las lagrimas.

"Lo siento por ocultártelo Sarada" en verdad lo hacía.

"Tuviste tus razones mama y ahora sé que Rei estuvo involucrado. Solo querías protegerme"

"Pero no lo hice y ahora estamos aquí" mencioné derrotada. Sarada agachó su cabeza. Pero todavía había una oportunidad de devolverle la vista. Rei podría ayudarnos…tal vez. "Volverás a ver Sarada"prometi y lo decía enserio. No descansaría hasta haberlo conseguido. Mi hija no pagaría mis errores.

Entonces Sasuke emitió un gruñido y abrió los ojos. Su mirada parecía perdida pero luego volteó su cabeza hacia mi. Le sonreí porque me nacía. Lo había logrado. Había eliminado todo el veneno de su cuerpo. Sasuke torció sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Pa…papá?" la voz de Sarada temblaba ligeramente. Parecía querer buscarlo con sus ojos.

"Sarada" respondió Sasuke y en ese momento ella se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Estaba feliz. Sasuke correspondió su abrazo con intensidad. Por fin estábamos reunidos. "Perdoname por no decírtelo Sarada" continuo Sasuke cuando se separaron.

"Lo sé y no tienes que preocuparte por eso" respondió ella "de todas formas…ya te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo" sonrió. Sasuke me miró confundido y yo solo le sonreí "Me enseñaste el jutsu bola de fuego" terminó con una gran sonrisa. Mi hija tenía un gran corazón.

La única puerta restante que se mantenía en pie de la construcción se abrió y un Naruto agitado llegó hacía nosotros. Detrás suyo venía Kakashi sensei.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei"exclamé

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke" dijo llegando hacía nosotros "Lo hemos descubierto" mencionó sonriendo "Hemos descubierto quien está detrás de todo esto" su mirada viajo de nosotros hacía las ruinas y los cuerpo que se encontraban en el fondo de la construcción "Aunque veo que ya lo resolvieron" concluyó

"¿Naruto, que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

"Luego de que nos enteramos quienes estaban detrás del plan vivimos tras de ustedes. Debíamos advertirles. Sai nos informó su ubicación. Diablos...Sabía que esos sujetos me daban mala espina"

"Pero ya acabaron con el asunto" continuo Kakashi-sensei sonriendo "Nuestra ayuda no fue necesaria y vaya que nos tomó dias para llegar hasta aqui"

"Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir" dije sinceramente.

"Lo que sea por mis mejores amigos" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y luego se acercó a Sasuke.

"Entonces teme, ¿ya resolvieron lo que hay entre ustedes?" le preguntó. Sasuke resopló fastidiado.

"Hmp"

"Me alegro por ustedes" y lo envolvió en un abrazo fraternal.

"Me alegra que las cosas resultarán de esta manera" mencionó Kakashi "Aunque de alguna forma estaba seguro de que asi sería"

"¿Que dices Kakashi-sensei?"indagé de forma escrutadora "¿Estabas muy seguro de que perdonaría a Sasuke verdad?" mi sensei se protegió con sus manos a modo de bandera de paz. Sonreí. Yo también lo había sabido siempre. Siempre sería Sasuke, solo él.

"Bueno, si ya hemos acabado aquí debemos volver a Konoha, dejé a Shikamaru a cargo pero sin mi todo se vuelve un desorden total" dijo Naruto rascándose una mejilla.

"Pero que dices Naruto, si tú no hiciste nada aquí" bromee

"¡Sakura-chan!" exclamó. Solté una risa. Mi rubio amigo jamás cambiaría.

"¿Qué haremos con el?"indago Kakashi-sensei refiriéndose a Rei. Volteé a verlo. Me dolía verlo así a pesar de todo. Sostenía a Sakumi entre sus brazos.

Naruto adquirió una posición defensiva pero posee una mano en su pecho para calmarlo.

"No Naruto, él ya no es una amenaza, de hecho lo necesitamos" y miré a Sarada. Les conté lo que había pasado brevemente y entonces lo comprendieron.

"Sarada"dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

"¡Séptimo!" exclamó asombrada

"¿Eres una niña muy valiente sabías?" los ojos de Sarada se iluminaron. Mi hija llevaba como ejemplo a seguir a Naruto y entendía el porque de su reacción. "Y en la aldea necesitamos muchos niños valientes como tu. Me encantaría que me ayudarás cuando volvamos a la aldea, quiza…como mi asistente y quién sabe algún día puedes llegar a ser Hokage" la felicidad no le cabia en el rostro de Sarada. Aceptó emocionada. Pero de pronto su rostro de entristeció.

"Pero no puedo ver" el alma se me partió "Y no puedo ser Hokage si no puedo ver"

"Yo puedo ayudar en eso" todos nos volteamos hacia Rei que caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros. Sarada lo miró con desconfianza.

"Ya has hecho bastante"dijo Naruto. Jamás le agradó del todo Rei y ahora tenía muchas razones.

"Naruto" advertí "Ya te lo dije"

"Entiendo que no confíen en mi, pero conozco dónde está el laboratorio de…Sakumi. Allí obtendrán la solución y Sarada podrá volver a ver"

"Llévanos" demandó Sasuke.

Rei asintió.

Sepultamos a Sakumi cerca de allí. Este era su país y debía estar en casa. La ceremonia fue breve y pude sentir el dolor el rostro de Rei. El amor nos podía hacer actuar de formas inexplicables. En ese sentido si entendía a Rei. Despedí a la que una vez fue mi amiga y colega por última vez y nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

Con el Susano de Sasuke nos transportamos todos hasta el laboratorio. No quedaba muy lejos de la antigua construcción. De hecho lo habíamos pasado antes Sasuke y yo pero no nos dimos cuenta.

El lugar hacía recordar a alguna guarida de Orochimaru. Tenía el mismo aspecto lúgubre y oscuro. Al llegar a la habitación principal nos encontramos con toda clase de experimentos y materiales listos para ser usados. Sarada había pasado por aquí antes y me dieron ganas de vomitar de solo imaginarme a mi hija amarrada a la camilla como conejillo de indias para los experimentos.

"Sarada perdió la vista y no podrá recuperarla por completo a pesar del tratamiento" dijo Rei con remordimiento en su voz. "Su Sharingan tal vez nunca despierte" su voz se fue apagando.

"Dime qué debemos hacer" exigí saber.

"Sakumi destruyó sus corneas" y comprendí la magnitud del problema "La única solución sería un trasplante de córneas pero se necesita un donador" lo sabía. Rei y yo eramos médicos y para eso el donador debía haber muerto "Sin embargo, Sakumi creó una solución a partir de células de Hashirama que funcionarían como células madre y pueden regenerar el tejido…aunque lleve algún tiempo"

"Podré soportarlo" la voz de Sarada irrumpió en el lugar.

"Vaya así que células de Hashirama"mencionó Kakashi-sensei masajeándose el mentón. Era lo mejor.

"Deberás usar lentes de ahora en adelante. Tu vista no será la mejor" dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Sarada. Ella asintió. "Y tal vez no despiertes el Sharingan"

"Prefiero poder ver" respondió ella con resolución. Sonreí. A pesar de la situación, ella no se había derrumbado. Me sentía fatal por no haber podido ayudar a mi hija antes, por verla asi y por no se yo la que ocupe su lugar.

"Sarada será una gran ninja con o sin Sharingan" dijo Sasuke por primera vez. Lo hacía con el objeto de infundirle valor a Sarada. Ella asintió sonriendo.

"Bien" continuo Rei "Necesitaré que salgan la habitación y quedarme con Sarada"

"¿Cómo sabremos que no le harás nada más?"preguntó un desconfiado Naruto. Rei no respondió. La pregunta era justa.

"Me quedaré con ellos" dije firmemente y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión. "Soy médico también"

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Una vez solos Rei se acercó a Sarada. Tomo su mano entre las suyas. Entendi que para eso habia querido quedarse a solas con Sarada.

"Sarada" ella no respondió. Estaba dolida también "Se que participé en hacerte daño" silencio "Lo que tienes es en parte mi culpa. Perdon"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó ella entonces "Eramos una familia, confiamos en ti"

"Lo sé y lo siento. Jamás me lo perdonaré. Y quizás hoy no lo comprendas pero lo que hice lo hice por amor"

"¿Por amor?" volvió a preguntar

"El amor es extraño y actúa de muchas maneras. La forma en la que actúe no fue la correcta y este es el resultado. Tu saliste herida y tu mamá también" regresó su vista hacia mi. Sarada no dijo nada por lo que Rei continuo. "Pude haber mentido en muchas cosas pero no en que las queria" me estremecí "Lo sigo haciendo" finalizó

"Tambien te quiero Rei" dijo suavemente Sarada "Es por eso que me duele" una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla. Me limpie rápidamente.

"Lo siento mucho Sarada. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme, pero si no lo haces lo entenderé" ella no dijo nada más y se recostó en la camilla para comenzar el procedimiento. Me acerqué hasta ella al otro lado de la camilla y tomé su mano. Le di un suave beso.

"Estarás bien" mencioné sonriendole

Una hora después habíamos acabado. Sarada permanecía dormida y tenía los ojos vendados. Afuera nos esperaban todos.

"Todo salió bien" dije quitándome el mandil "Ella necesita descanso unos días y después podrá ver con ayuda de lentes"

"Me encargaré de ello" dijo Sasuke y aunque no entendí muy bien asentí.

"Estupendo" dijo Kakashi-sensei "Me alegra que todo haya marchado bien pero...ahora Naruto, la aldea te necesita" mencionó dirijiendose al rubio.

"Lo sé. No sea aguafiestas Kakashi-sensei" respondió Naruto.

"Tiene razón Naruto. Has estado fuera algunos días y debes regresar a cumplir con tu deber. Nosotros estaremos bien" mencioné

"¿Qué haremos con él?" volvió a preguntar Kakashi mirando a Rei.

"Lo llevaremos a la aldea. Es un ciudadano después de todo. Recibirá su castigo y será tratado como el resto de criminales" la voz de Naruto era cruel y despectiva.

"Naruto" advertí. Lo conocía. Naruto no era un cruel Hokage, estaba segura de que encontraría una solución para Rei.

"Perdón, me deje llevar por el momento" levantó sus manos en son de paz.

"Es lo que merezco" dijo Rei y volvimos a verlo. Lo miré con tristeza. Estaría en prisión algún tiempo pero estaría bien en la aldea.

"Bien, es hora de marcharnos. Despídenos a Sarada. Cuando vuelva a la aldea organizaremos una gran reunión de bienvenida" volvió a retomar Naruto alegremente. Las fiestas le encantaban.

"De acuerdo" sonreí. Estaba muy agradecida con ellos. Siempre preocupándose por nosotros. "Adiós Kakashi-sensei"

"Nos vemos" respondió el "Y no hagan demasiadas travesuras" me sonrojé de inmediato. Escuché un bufido de Sasuke. El también estaba incómodo.

Y se pusieron en marcha.

"Rei" llamé antes de verlo desaparecer entre los muros de la guarida. Él se detuvo y se volvió hacía mi. "Gracias" algún día podría encontrar el perdón para otorgarle pero en ese instante estaba profundamente agradecida por lo que había hecho con Sarada. Yo sola no hubiera podido. El asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció con mi antiguo equipo.

Me volteé hacía Sasuke. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó de pronto tomándome desprevenida.

"No" respondí sincera. Jamás había amado a Rei. Sasuke no dijo nada más y quise molestarlo un poco "¿Por qué? Estas celoso" lo miré por entre las pestañas poniendo la mejor cara de inocente que se me daba.

"Hmp" amaba su monosílabo. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sasuke siempre lo utilizaba cuando no quería admitir algo.

"Te amo Sasuke-kun, siempre lo supe" reconocí acercandome mas a él. "Solo que a veces me olvidaba"

"Lo se" dijo él y sin previo aviso me tomó de la cintura plantadome un beso en los labios que me robó el aliento y me dejó suspirando con ganas de más. Lo ví alejarse con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se había salido con la suya.

El viaje de regreso sería muy largo.

* * *

Quiza se lo esperaban, quizá no. Dejenme su comentario para saber que tal les ha parecido el capitulo y si tienen dudas también aunque con el cap de hoy ya no creo jaja

Nos leemos en el proximo :)


	20. ESPERANZA

Hola lectores! Aprovechando el tiempo libre les dejaré por aquí un nuevo capitulo porque muy probablemente no tenga tiempo estos dias. Ya faltan poquitos asi que tenganme paciencia.

Advertencia: contenido para adultos. Leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Si, este cap será subido de tono jaja

Sin ninguna otra advertencia a leer!

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

Dos días después Sarada despertó. La llevamos hacía una de las habitaciones que tenía ese lugar. Me había sorprendido lo grande que era.

"Mamá" exclamó ella en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron.

"Estoy aquí Sarada" dije acercándome rápidamente a ella. Intentó ponerse de pie "tranquila Sarada, debes hacerlo lentamente" Con mi ayuda lo logró. Sus músculos debían estar aún dormidos después de dos días sin movimiento. "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté

"Bien. Puedo ver, pero borroso" asentí. Era lo que había esperado. "¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Sasuke entró y detrás de él ¿Karin?

"¡Karin!" exclamé llena de asombro "¿Que haces aquí?" No quería sonar grosera pero realmente su visita no me la esperaba.

"Sasuke me contó que Sarada necesitaba un par de lentes y como estaba cerca decidí darme un descanzo viniendo acá. Orochimaru va a matarme" dijo rápidamente y yo rei. Se acercó a Sarada. "Sarada" era increíble que el nombre de mi hija sonará tan suave en su boca. Ella no respondió. Regresó su mirada confundida hacía mi. "Soy Karin. Tu madrina" los ojos de Sarada se llenaron de sorpresa.

"¿Karin-san?" preguntó Sarada temiendo haber escuchado mal. Karin asintió sonriente. Y en un segundo se encontraba rodeada por los pequeños brazos de Sarada.

"Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba" mencionó en broma Karin y le correspondió de inmediato.

"Mama solía contarme historias sobre ti Karin-san, así como la vez en la que nací"

"¿Lo hizo?" preguntó regresandome a ver. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Eres tan genial es sus historias. Estoy feliz por haberte conocido al fin" continuo Sarada.

"Yo también estoy muy feliz. Has crecido mucho y ya era toda una jovencita. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sarada. Mira, te he traído un regalo" mencionó y de su bolso extrajo una pequeña caja la cual contenía en su interior unos lentes de marco rojo parecidos a los que ella cargaba. Miré a Sasuke de soslayo pero el parecía absorto en Sarada. Sonreí, así que por eso se había marchado la noche anterior.

Las dejamos un momento a solas en la habitación para que pudieran hablar cómodamente. Lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta fue el "son hermosos" de Sarada.

"Entonces…¿fuiste con Orochimaru?" pregunté jugando con mis dedos a medida que nos alejabamos del lugar.

"No exactamente" respondió, lo miré dudosa y el continuo "Karin no estaba en una guarida, estaba de camino en la aldea de la Roca. Hace dos días le pedí que consiguiera lo que viste para Sarada. Ella aceptó de inmediato" su voz sonaba tranquila y hasta alegre. Estaba relajado.

"Así que fuiste a ver a Karin en la aldea" dije entrando a la habitación que había sido mi cuarto esos dos días.

"Hmp" respondió sencillamente entrando tras de mi y cerrando la puerta "¿Estas…celosa?" su voz sonaba burlona y supe que se estaba divirtiendo con aquello.

"¿Celosa?" dije finjiendo asombro "No" se me escapo una risa "Aunque debo admitir que Karin se ha convertido en una mujer muy atractiva"

"Siempre ha sido así" respondió el y me mordí la lengua porque sabía que me estaba siguiendo el juego pero no pude evitar un llama de celos abrirse paso en mi interior.

"Bueno, eso es algo que solo tú sabes" solté. Si íbamos a seguir con esto no iba a perder. Le di la espalda dispuesta a meter mi ropa en el bolso. El siguiente día nos marcharíamos de ese lugar y debía empezar a sacar del armario que se encontraba en la esquina mis escasos artículos personales.

Senti su gran mano rodear mi cintura y desabotonar el cinturón que rodeaba mi traje. Lo deje hacer. Luego esta se introdujo curiosa debajo de mi blusa y cuando sentí su fria mano en mi vientre eche la cabeza hacia atrás y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Lleve mi mano hacia los broches de mi blusa y los desabotone. La ropa me apretaba ahora que solo era un estorbo. Sasuke dejo de acariciar mi vientre y llevo su mano a mi mandibula , giró mi cabeza y me besó con intensidad. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y empezó la exploración que me hacía olvidar de mi propio nombre. Instintivamente moví mis caderas hacía atrás y el soltó un gruñido ahogado respondiendo con un embiste. Gemí en su boca sintiéndolo. Me dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente. Le saqué su abrigo con brusquedad y le desabotone su chaleco y camisa acariciando su piel. Siempre me maravillaba con lo suave que era el cuerpo de Sasuke. Bajo mis shorts y los empuje a un lado cuando llegaron al piso. Estábamos ansiosos los dos. Nuestros gemidos ahogados lo demostraban. Metí mi mano entre nosotros y comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón. Sasuke le ayudo a mi torpeza a deshacerse de ellos. Lo bese con ferocidad y el respondió mordiendo mi labio. Lo deseaba tanto.

Sasuke me empujó con su cuerpo hasta la pared más cercana y levanto una de mis piernas que fue a rodear su cintura. Se restregó contra mi haciéndome saber lo preparado que estaba. Cerré los ojos y lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí su mano masajear mi entrada cadenciosamente. Debíamos parar. A tan solo unas habitaciones se encontraban mi hija y Karin pero eso dejó de importarme en cuanto volvió a besarme. Lo quería ya. El pareció escuchar mis pensamientos pues hizo a un lado mi ropa interior y de un solo movimiento me embistió por completo. Jadee contra su boca. Era delicioso.

Pronto comenzaron las embestidas que me clavaban al muro y me llenaban por completo.

"Eres mía Sakura" ronroneo en mi oído aumentando mi éxtasis. Su cuerpo de deslizaba dentro de mi con facilidad y tocaba cada fibra nerviosa que me recorría entera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentirlo cerca. Lo mire deseosa. El también estaba cerca. Aceleró la velocidad y ya no pude controlar los jadeos que salían de mi boca y comenzaron a rebotar en la habitación. Luego aquella sensación me embargó por completo expandiéndose desde mi vientre hacía todo mi cuerpo. Vi las estrellas conforme cerré los ojos y escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke gemiendo fuertemente. Sasuke soltó un gruñido y sentí su semilla inundarme. Nos quedamos unos segundos así recomponiendo nuestras respiraciones. La camisa de Sasuke estaba arrugada y uno de mis senos estaba fuera del brasier. Sasuke salió de mi lentamente y percibí un líquido resbalar por mis muslos. Lo miré con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que había pasado. Las piernas me temblaban ligeramente.

De pronto colocó sus dedos en mi frente como solía hacerlo.

"Te amo Sakura" aquellas palabras lograban calentarme el alma. Sonreí abiertamente y le plante un beso en los labios. Entonces la puerta sonó.

Nos miramos un instante antes de mirarlo con temor y empezar a vestirnos apresuradamente.

"Mamá" era Sarada

Demonios.

"Ya vamos cariño" dije acomodandome la blusa. Sasuke ya se había vestido por completo, excepto por el abrigo. Que rápido.

Abri la puerta nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede Sarada?" pregunté tratando de sonreír. Todo ya estaba en su lugar pero tenía que mis mejillas sonrosadas me delataran.

"¿Estas bien mamá?" indagó ella.

"Si" respondí. Sasuke apareció tras mío logrando que de un respingo en mi lugar.

"Karin-san ya se va. Dice que un tal Orochimaru la matara si no llega para el anochecer"

"Entiendo" dije saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Papá?" Sasuke le prestó atención "¿Orochimaru es su esposo?" No pude evitar soltar una risa por aquello. Ni en mis sueños más locos me imaginaria eso. Además siempre pensé que entre Karin y Suigetsu pasaría algo.

"No" respondió Sasuke burlón. Aquello también lo había divertido.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Sarada, Karin nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias por haberme tenido en cuenta para esto" dijo

"Tu eres su madrina Karin y siempre serás bienvenida" respondí con sinceridad. Karin había cambiado mucho al igual que todos y ahora era una persona madura, alegre y de confianza. La quería.

"Gracias a ti Karin" respondió secamente Sasuke. Luego ella se despidió de Sarada prometiéndole que la visitaría en la aldea cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

"Pasaremos juntas las vacaciones" prometió y una enorme alegría se reflejo en el rostro de Sarada.

Luego la acompañamos hasta la salida.

"Ustedes no pierden ni un segundo" dijo ella y supe a lo que se refería. Los colores inundaron mi rostro y carraspeé tratando de mantener la calma. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada ácida y Karin soltó una risa. "Esta bien, me voy ahora" dijo levantando las manos a modo de rendición "Solo te digo Sasuke, que más te vale que está vez la lleves a la aldea para dar a luz" terminó y se perdió por el camino. La miré a lo lejos unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo que había dicho. Mire a Sasuke. El me miraba también. Una sonrisa comenzó a marcarse en mis labios y lo mismo pasó con Sasuke. Sus ojos demostraban felicidad. Solté una risa a la que siguieron otras y otras.

Estaba embarazada.

Salté al cuello de Sasuke y el me abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Aspiro fuertemente y luego dijo:

"Gracias Sakura" sonreí. En ese momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Debía tener unos cuatro días de embarazo, imposible detectarlo pero el poder de Karin lo había hecho. En ese momento atraída por mis risas Sarada salió de la guarida.

"Mama…¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Sarada ven" extendí mi mano hacia ella. Tomé su manita y la pose en mi vientre "Vas a tener un hermanito" exclamé emocionada. Los ojos de Sarada brillaron de alegría y me abrazo enseguida.

"Papá" dijo "Mamá" Sasuke se acercó a nosotras agachándose hasta nuestra altura "los quiero" y nos envolvió a ambos en un abrazo con sus delgados bracitos.

Ese momento era perfecto y tenía razón…era la mujer más feliz del universo.

* * *

Al día siguiente partimos hacía la aldea de la Roca. Aún me preocupaba la extraña enfermedad que estaba azotando a los habitantes de allí. La Tsuchikage nos recibió en su despacho.

"Veo que las cosas salieron como querían" dijo al ver a Sarada poniéndose de pie.

"Le agradecemos mucho el habernos permitido viajar por el país"

"Una amiga necesitaba ayuda y lo hice respondió sonriendo. Sonreí también.

"Con respecto a lo de la enfermedad que se está esparciendo debo…"

"Esta bien Sakura" me cortó ella sin sonar grosera. La miré incredula y ella al verlo explicó lo que había pasado "Hace unos días recibí la visita de Naruto, Kakashi también vino, llevaban a un prisionero" Rei pensé "Tenias razón, era un habitante de la Roca o más bien lo fue, ahora pertenece a la Hoja. Él nos lo explico todo. Junto con su pareja envenenaron a toda la población de la Roca, los más vulnerables fueron los primeros en sufrir"

"¿Pero con qué motivo?" pregunté sin poder evitarlo. No tenía sentido.

"No nos lo dijo" la miré confundida "Se atribuyó toda la culpa ahora que su compañera había muerto y aceptó cualquier castigo pero no quiso decirnos la razón"

¿Porque Rei y Sakumi envenenaron a la población de la Roca? ¿Qué ganaban con eso?

"¿Qué pasó con los enfermos?" pregunté luego.

"Aunque no quiso decirnos la razón si nos supo decir la cura. Sabía mucho al respecto después de todo es un medic ninja" finalizó. ¿Sería posible que los hubieran envenenado con el mismo veneno que usaron en Sasuke? Y además caí en cuenta de existía otra cura aparte de la que conocía yo para ese mal y solo Rei la conocía ahora. "La población de la Roca se está recuperando. No todos fueron envenenados pero ya está. Saldremos de esta"

"Me alegra escucharlo" dije tomándola de las manos "Pueden contar conmigo siempre"

"Gracias Sakura. Es un honor tener a la mejor ninja médico a nuestro lado" me sonrojé. No me había esperado tales palabras y menos de la Tsuchikage.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo fríamente dirigiéndose a el. Sasuke le prestó atención "Cuidala, es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida" Sasuke la miró duramente. Se notaba la tensión que existía entre ambos.

Luego nos despedimos de ella y salimos de la torre. El viaje a Konoha sería largo. Tres días pero ahora estaba completa, me sentía completa. Tenía a Sasuke y Sarada a mi lado, sin mentiras, sin engaños, al fin.

"¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei acerca de renunciar a tu trabajo fuera de la aldea?" indagé la primera noche en el bosque. esa duda me había estado molestando todo el día y ahora que Sarada se había dormido podía preguntárselo.

"Si" respondió el secamente

"No debes hacerlo"

"Si debo" lo dijo con tanta firmeza que no pude refutar nada en ese instante.

"No Sasuke-kun"

"Escucha Sakura" se volvió hacía mi " Sabes que en un principio no tenía planeado irme de la aldea. Fue cuando llegaron noticias de Kaguya y del riesgo que representaban para todos que decidí ofrecerme para la búsqueda. Soy el único que podía con mi poder y el Rinnegan y estuve mucho tiempo afuera" sus ojos me miraban fijamente "He pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, lejos de ti y de Sarada. No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir con nuestro hijo" mencionó dirigiendo su vista a mi abdomen "Es hora de dejar de hacerlo" no podía creer que fuera verdad aquello.

"Sasuke-kun" dije tomándolo por las mejillas " ¿Si tú no estás protegiendo la aldea de afuera quien lo hará? Tu trabajo es indispensable para todos. No proteges a todos, nos proteges a nosotras. Es verdad que en un inicio quería…es más desee que no te hubieras marchado pero estaba siendo egoísta. Toda la aldea depende de ti tal vez incluso más que de Naruto. Y la única forma de asegurar nuestro futuro, el futuro de Sarada y de nuestro hijo es así. No te digo que te vuelvas a marchar diez años sin noticias "hice un puchero con mis labios. Sasuke sonrió "Podemos cambiar la situación. Y aunque con toda mi alma deseara que te quedes aquí junto a mi no puedo pedirte eso. Al menos no hasta que pase el peligro de los Otsutsuki"

"Sakura"

"Sabes que tengo razón querido" dije con la mejor pose de mujer negociadora. Escuché un bufido de sus labios.

"Los Otsutsuki son un problema que tal vez lleve más tiempo"

"Lo sé, y por eso debes acabar rápido con ellos" El hecho de pensar que en algún momento Sasuke tuviera que marcharse de nuevo estrujaba mi corazón pero era necesario. Confiaba en él, en sus habilidades y además quería proteger también a la aldea y el lo hacía de una forma diferente a la mía. " Te esperaremos aquí como siempre lo hemos hecho" sonreí acercándome a el y sentándome en sus piernas. "Prometeme que sabré de ti" dije enredando mis manos en su cabello.

"Prometo volver a la aldea más a menudo" dijo plantando un casto beso en mis labios. "Quiero conocer a mi hijo está vez, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir como con Sarada" asentí porque en eso estábamos de acuerdo. Yo tampoco quería que de nuevo mi hijo creciera sin su padre. Tenía que conocerlo, recordarlo, pasar tiempo con él. Me acurruqué a su lado antes de quedarnos dormidos viendo las llamas de la fogata desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Esa noche soñé con Sasuke, soñe con la veces que había sonreído a su lado. Los malos recuerdos ya no aparecieron más atormentandome como pesadillas. Ahora cada que cerraba los ojos veía a Sasuke sonreír.

* * *

Bueno gente, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. No tengan miedo en decirme lo que les ha parecido el capitulo jaja. Ya nos acercamos al final, una par de capitulos mas y toda esta linda historia habrá acabado.

Nos veemos en el proximo!


	21. UN NUEVO INICIO JUNTO A TI

**Hola gente! Acabo de revisar el documento y me doy cuenta que este es el capitulo final :( Finalmente esta historia llega a su final. Espero les haya gustado con mis errores o sin ellos XD. A mi me encantó escribirla.**

**Ahora, espero que disfruten este capitulo mucho y no se olviden de dejar su comentario ;)**

**Sin mas a leer!**

* * *

**UN NUEVO INICIO JUNTO A TI**

Dos días después llegamos a la aldea. Naruto nos recibió emocionado como es propio de él. Estábamos a punto de revelarle los detalles de la "misión" cuando Naruto se levantó de su asiento y nos envolvió a ambos en un fraternal abrazo.

"Me alegra que las cosas se hayan solucionado" su sonrisa zorruna apareció abarcando por completo su rostro. Era el mismo Naruto de nuestra infancia.

No consideré comentar a nadie de mi embarazo todavía. Era muy pronto. Al menos hasta instalarnos de nuevo en la aldea.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo en cuanto me vieron logrando que casi caiga al suelo.

"Tenia fe en ti frentona" dijo Ino soltándome. La miré agradecida y luego mi vista bajo hacía su enorme vientre. El embarazo de Ino estaba ya avanzado y por primera vez me di cuenta. Había sido una terrible amiga, preocupada solo por mi y Sasuke, consumida en mi dolor, ni siquiera le había puesto atención a mi mejor amiga y ella había hecho todo lo contrario por mi. Volví a abrazarla tomándola desprevenida. "Yo también te quiero Sakura" dijo riendo.

"Gracias Ino" murmuré.

Hinata y Tenten se volvieron a unir al abrazo grupal riendo sonoramente.

Sasuke volvió a nuestra casa y se instaló en nuestra habitación. No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus cosas alado de las mías. Era como antes, hace muchos años cuando regresamos a la aldea para criar a Sarada.

La semana paso rápidamente envuelta en mi más completa felicidad. El trabajo en el hospital volvió a ser normal aunque ahora sin Sakumi solo tenía a Ino a mi lado. Pensar en ella me entristecía así que en cuanto esos pensamientos llegaban a mi cabeza me obligaba a apartarlos de ahí y enfocarme en el trabajo. Ahora me encontraba sola en el despacho pues Ino ya no estaba conmigo. Sonreí recordando aquel momento. Un par de días después de haber vuelto a la aldea y de habernos instalado por completo consideré el momento exacto de avisar a mis amigas de mi embarazo. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de emoción de Ino. Fue tanta que en ese momento rompió fuente y tuvimos que llevarla al Hospital. Ese día dio a luz a una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y piel tan blanca como la leche. Sus padres no cabían en la alegría y ella se había tomando algunas semanas libres para pasar tiempo con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Por eso ahora me encontraba sola en el despacho de consultas.

Y aunque eso fue realmente una sorpresa para todos, lo que descubrí después fue mucho más impactante. Mientras esperábamos en el hospital, tal vez por emoción, nervios o solo por deseo, Tenten soltó algo que nos dejó sin habla durante unos instantes.

"Estoy embarazada de tres meses" lo dijo sin más. Hinata y yo regresamos a verla. Ella nos miraba impaciente. "Digan algo por favor"

"Son muchas sorpresas para un día", dijo Hinata por fin con su dulce expresión "Felicidades Tenten" continuó y la abrazó fuertemente. La aldea entera ahora estaba enterada de su relación con Rock Lee pues habían formalizado al fin, así que no debería sorprendernos, pero irónicamente aquello si me tomó por sorpresa. Otra vez más me sentí culpable por no haber puesto más atención a mis amigas antes. Quizá si me hubiera apartado del dolor unos momentos me hubiera dado cuenta de las muestras de cariño que tenían ambos, de los sonrojos de Tenten cada que a Ino se le escapaba algún comentario sexual, de las primera molestias propias del embarazo que había pasado por alto.

"Felicidades TenTen. Sé que ustedes serán muy felices juntos" le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa transmitiéndole apoyo y felicidad.

"¿Así que dos embarazos en un día eh?" Sai acababa de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba descansando Ino. Mi expresión contrariada lo instó a continuar. "Ino me lo contó Sakura. Debo agradecerte que por eso mi hija haya llegado al mundo" lo decía seriamente pero yo lo conocía, y estaba bromeando.

La expresión de Sasuke no cambió cuando le conté lo que había pasado ese día, desde el parto de Ino hasta el embarazo de TenTen.

"Así que Rock Lee" solo mencionó después de unos instantes. Asentí con la cabeza. Sasuke no tenía una relación tan estrecha con todos ellos pero sabía que las noticias le alegraban.

La segunda semana de nuestro regreso fui a visitar a Rei en la prisión. Naruto me había contado lo que se decidió respecto a él. No solamente había traicionado a Konoha, sino también se le acusaba del envenenamiento de la aldea de Roca. La labor cómo médico en la Hoja que había ejercido antes, lo ayudó para que sus años se redujeran pero aún así recibió una condena de quince años en prisión.

Y yo estaba de camino a verlo porque lo necesitaba para mí paz mental. Me había dicho él por qué había hecho las cosas que hizo, por amor, pero cuando llegas a querer a una persona profundamente, ese sentimiento no se va de la noche a la mañana. Yo lo sabía y aún quería a Rei como siempre lo había querido. Como un amigo. En algún momento llegué a pensar que era amor pero no. Jamás había sido aquello y me había estaba mintiendo.

"Rei" murmuré su nombre cuando me ví frente a su celda. Él se encontraba sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza cabizbaja. Me dolía verlo así. En cuanto escucho mi voz levantó el rostro y me miró sorprendido. Verme de nuevo tal vez nunca se lo esperó.

"Sakura" suspiré suavemente al ver cómo habían acabado las cosas "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte" respondí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. Su mirada se oscureció de nuevo.

"Porque eres mi amigo" traté de que mi voz sonará firme. En cuanto lo dije su mirada jade se iluminó por unos instantes pero después apartó la vista.

"Aún después de todo lo que te hice" susurró en la oscuridad de la celda. "No deberías seguirme llamando así"

"Rei" llamé después de un momento.

"Vete Sakura" dijo dándome la espalda. Podía sentir su sufrimiento y me dolía a mi también. "Y por favor no vuelvas" suspiré profundamente.

"Hablé con Naruto" mencioné ignorando su petición. Rei giró su cabeza hacia mi. Sus ojos parecían confundidos. "Le conté cómo se dieron las cosas" Rei continuo en silencio "Accedió a pedir libertad condicional para ti" los ojos de Rei se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿Qué?" su voz sonaba contenida.

"Sé que solo fuiste parte de un plan y que tus intenciones al final no fueron malas. Deberás pasar cinco años en prisión y después podrás ser libre...pero entonces deberás regresar a la Roca" hubiera querido poder hacer mas por él pero dado sus antecedentes me fue imposible pedir menos tiempo. En un inicio creí que al interceder por él, Naruto no me escucharía porque era claro que le disgustaba, pero no. Naruto había intercedido por él en la reunión y había logrado que redujeran diez años su condena y además por haber ayudado antes en el Hospital de la Hoja se le otorgó libertad condicional en la Roca. Para alguien que realizó los actos de Rei era mas de lo que podría desear. Aun así no logró apartar el dolor en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué haces esto? No entiendo Sakura. Te traté como mi enemiga, te lastimé, te engañé y aún así…"se silenció sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Sonreí tristemente. Aquellos hechos me parecían familiares. ¿Acaso no fue así mismo con Sasuke? Y ahora estábamos juntos y teníamos una hermosa familia.

"Solo hay que darse una oportunidad Rei" mencioné sonriendo y acercándome a la celda. "Tu mereces la tuya" Rei se acercó también a la celda. "Puedes volver a ser feliz si lo quieres" Rei alargó su brazo hasta mi y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. No me aparté de su tacto aunque lo correcto era hacerlo. Quizá está seria la última vez que lo vería y quería permitirme ese momento.

"Yo…"esperé sus palabras pero no llegaron "Gracias" al final dijo. Asentí. Habiendo cumplido lo que fui a hacer, era momento de marcharme. Estar allí era doloroso y si seguía allí probablemente me derrumbaría, pero entonces su voz me detuvo "No malgastaré está oportunidad. Gracias a ti puedo comenzar de nuevo. Lo haré" sentí mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos nublándome la vista pero me negué a llorar ahí. Sabía que Rei lo haría, cumplirá aquello. Lo miré una última vez antes de salir de aquel lugar. Una vez afuera boté el aire que se había acumulado en mis pulmones y me mantuve ahí, de pie, en medio de la calle, intentando retener los sollozos que salían de mí.

* * *

Seis meses después.

Tenten había dado a luz a un niño muy parecido a Rock Lee, lleno de energía como su padre. Hinata y Naruto esperaban a su tercer hijo.

"_Dale un descanzo Naruto" escuché decir a Shikamaru en su oficina una tarde de papeleo._

_"En vez de decir eso deberías preocuparte por ampliar tu familia también Shikamaru ¿o es que acaso Temari te tiene bien controlado?" atacó el susodicho. Shikamaru carraspeó incómodo y yo rodeé los ojos._

Sasuke se había quedado conmigo en la aldea. Realizaba misiones fuera de vez en cuando pero en general había permanecido a mi lado. En todo ese tiempo había reunido más pistas sobre los Otsutsuki pero ahora todo el trabajo ya no descansaba solo en él. Estaba claro que su trabajo era indispensable debido a sus grandes poderes oculares pero ahora mas ninjas de todas las aldeas se habían unido a la labor de buscar a aquellos seres. Naruto había logrado unir a los países hace tiempo y aquellos Otsutsuki se habían convertido en un problema mundial. Todo el mundo ninja corría peligro. Por eso las naciones habían unido fuerzas para encontrarlos y acabar con ellos. Si Naruto era el objetivo, la tendrían difícil.

Por otro lado, cada día con Sasuke había sido maravilloso. Realizábamos nuestros trabajos y en las noches el tiempo era solo de los dos. Parecía como que estuviéramos recuperando el tiempo que pasamos alejados. Me encantaba descubrir el lado romántico de mi esposo, me encantaba que me mostrará esa faceta solo a mi.

Era un sábado en la mañana. Sarada no tenía academia y ninguno de nosotros trabajo aquel día. El desayuno en familia se sentía en armonía, en paz y no podía pedir más. Dado a mi embarazo avanzado, Sarada me ayudaba con las tareas del hogar y en ese momento colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

"Hay algo que debo mostrarles" dijo Sasuke tomando asiento.

"¿Qué es cariño?" pregunté colocando su plato de comida frente a el.

"Lo sabrán después" respondió su calma. Sarada me miró enarcando una ceja y le respondí con un encojimiento de hombros. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente. Sarada nos contó los detalles de su ùltima misión pues hace ya tres meses se había graduado de la academia y ahora ya era genin.

"Me entrenarás después ¿Verdad papá?" preguntó a Sasuke con ojitos de buena niña. Sasuke tenía una debilidad por Sarada cuando ponía esa mirada. Jamás le podía negar nada.

"Si" respondió sonriendole.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos los tres en las afueras del barrio Uchiha.

"¿A dónde vamos papá?" indagó Sarada. Yo sabía a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo pues Sasuke me había llevado allí muchas veces y yo de vez en cuando solía visitar aquel lugar para rendir homenaje a su familia. Sarada no lo conocía aún pues Sasuke me había pedido que sería el quien le contará de su pasado.

"Quiero que conozcas a tus abuelos" respondió. Sarada se detuvo abruptamente. "Ellos ya no están aquí, pero es importante que lo sepas" los ojitos de Sarada brillaron con intensidad y asintió alegremente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me maravilló ver cuan arreglado continuaba. Sasuke debió haber visitado aquel lugar antes. Comenzó a explicarle a Sarada sobre sus abuelos y su hermano. Yo me senté cerca escuchándolo con atención. Sasuke hablaba con mucho cariño cuando se trataba de su familia, recordando momentos juntos.

"Tu tío fue un Shinobi extraordinario" sonrió Sasuke al acordarse de Itachi.

"Debió parecerse mucho a ti" dijo inocentemente ella.

Le contó como eran, algunos recuerdos de su pasado que inclusive eran nuevos para mí pero omitió las partes tristes y entendía por qué. Sasuke no quería que Sarada se enterará de su oscuro pasado. No había necesidad.

Un pequeño epitafio lado del principal llamó mi atención. Me acerqué hasta él y entrecerré los ojos para alcanzar a leer la inscripción.

Satori Uchiha.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para ocultar mi asombro. Sasuke se acercó hasta mi.

"Debia estar con la familia"

"Sasuke-kun" susurré devolviendo las lágrimas "tu…"

"Tu lo llevaste en tu vientre" dijo tomándome por el hombro y levantando mi barbilla hacia él. Mi visión se nubló por mis ojos cristalizados "A nuestro hijo" no podía creer que Sasuke había hecho aquello. Cuánto había cambiado el hombre que tenía frente a mi. Veía a un hombre de noble corazón.

"Te amo" murmurré antes de saltarle al cuello para abrazarlo. Sasuke me correspondió pero rápidamente se apartó. Sarada nos veia pícaramente y a él no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público. Negué con la cabeza.

"Mi hermano" dijo ella "Está con nosotros ahora" asentí rodeándola por los hombros. Estábamos juntos al fin, completos al fin.

* * *

Los mellizos nacieron en una noche de otoño. Aquel día había ido al trabajo normalmente aunque la enorme barriga me impedía realizar algunos actividades. Entonces entrada la tarde los dolores comenzaron.

"Sakura" mascullo Ino cuando vio que rompí fuente, botó los papeles que cargaba y me llevó a sala de partos.

"¡No pude ser!" exclamé. Aún me faltaban dos semanas para la fecha indicada. Me entró el pánico. Las contracciones cada vez llegaban con más fuerza. "Ahhh" grité tomando la mano de Ino mientras me transportaban en una camilla.

"Sakura me vas a romper la mano" dijo ella adolorida.

"¡Lo siento pero en estos momentos mi dolor es más grande que el tuyo!" exclamé jadeando.

"Llamaré a Sasuke" dijo apartándose pero yo la tomé de la mandil impidiendo que se fuera.

"¡No!" grité. Ella paró de golpe "Utiliza tu jutsu" imploré "No me puedes dejar sola" ella asintió y realizó lo que le pedí. Por suerte Sasuke se encontraba en la aldea y no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar.

"Está en labor" escuché a Ino decir. Cada vez me sentía más cansada y las contracciones no ayudaban.

"Sasuke-kun" susurré. El apartó unos mechones mojados de mi cabeza y me miró con ternura. "Lo haré bien"

"Lo se" respondió sujetando mi mano.

"Bien ponte esto y prepárarate para entrar" Ino le extendió una bata y un gorro. Sasuke la miró confundido "¿No pensarás dejarla sola o si?" quise sonreír por la expresión que puso mi esposo pero no tenía fuerzas. Si bien antes ya había dado a luz, Karin fue la que me había atendido mientras él esperaba afuera nerviosamente.

Cuando entramos a quirófano el dolor se hizo cada vez más presente. Ino comenzó. Las palabras "puja" sonaban en mi cabeza. Comencé a hacerlo.

"Puedes hacerlo" la voz de Sasuke me despertó del letargo. Lo miré con resolución y él hizo lo mismo. Asentí.

"Ahhhh" no se por cuánto tiempo grité pero al final lo hice. El sonido del llanto de un bebé me obligó a levantar la cabeza. Respiraba agitada pero lo ví. Ahí, en los brazos de Ino estaba nuestro hijo.

"Es un niño" menciono Ino "Un hermoso niño" me lo acercó a mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo solté una lágrima. Llorona como siempre, lo sé.

"Se parece a ti Sasuke-kun" dije sonriendo. Sasuke apretó mi mano con fuerza. Tenía el cabello negro y aunque no abría los ojitos aposté que serían negros igual a él.

Entonces un fuerte dolor de nuevo me sacudió entera e Ino me quitó al bebé de los brazos. Se lo entregó a una partera que comenzó a limpiarlo.

"Mi hijo" murmuré.

"Estará bien" respondió "Veamos" una nueva contracción se abría paso haciéndome retorcer en la camilla.

"Sakura" llamó Sasuke preocupado. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas. ¿!Que estaba pasando?!

"¡Mira nada más!" La voz de Ino sonaba sorprendida "Ya decía yo que semejante barriga no era solo por un bebé"

¡¿Qué?!

"Prepárate Sakura porque aquí viene el otro" me miró sonriendo. Mi boca podría haber tocado el suelo pero una contracción me obligó a apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos. "Tu puedes" dijo "¡Puja!"

Lo hice. Esta vez con más fuerza. Apreté la mano de Sasuke con fuerza. Tal vez se la estaría quebrando pero no me importaba ahora y si el lo sintió no se quejo.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

Y entonces otro llanto. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada. Estaba cansada pero ya había acabado. Eso esperaba.

Traté de controlar la respiración y esta vez ví algo diferente.

"Es una niña" menciono Ino " Se parece a ti Sakura" se acercó a nosotros y se la extendió a Sasuke. Él la miro como cuando había visto nacer a Sarada. Sonreí.

"Tiene tu cabello" mencioó absorto observándola. "Es perfecta"

Ino se llevó a los bebés y momentos después nos los entrego. Los habían limpiado y envuelto en mantas.

"Los dejaré ahora solos" dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación

" Gracias Ino " mencionó Sasuke y ella sonrió.

"Me recuerda a la vez que nació Sarada" dije una vez estando solos. Sasuke torció los labios en una ligera sonrisa. "Son hermosos" Dije tomando las manitas de los dos. Entonces abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y me sorprendió al ver que mi hijo tenía los ojos verdes y ella negros como su padre.

"¡Mira!" exclamé emocionada. Sasuke asintió y tomo al varón en sus brazos y lo acercó a el.

"Gracias Sakura" una enorme sonrisa inundó mi cara y luego le siguió una risa y otra y luego otra. Estaba feliz y quería demostrarlo.

"Debemos pensar en nombres" añadí después. "Estuve pensando y si era un varón…Itachi sería perfecto" Sasuke volvió su cabeza hacia mi. Me miró sin decir nada unos segundos y luego soltó su típico monosílabo.

"Sería perfecto" volvió su mirada hacia el bebé en sus brazos "Itachi" depósito un pequeño beso en su frente y el bebé pareció responder a su afecto soltando un gemido.

"Y la bebé…"continúe "Tal vez te gustaría algo de tus padres…una mezcla de nombres o algo así" dije nerviosa hablando rápido. Sasuke me miró enarcando una ceja. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios divertido. Me mordí los labios antes de continuar "Algo así como…Fumiko" susurré tan bajo que casi ni yo misma me escuché. Pero él si lo hizo. Su silencio inundó el lugar y me mordí la lengua al pensar que no le había gustado "No tiene que ser ese…podemos pensar en otro" me apresuré a decir antes de irritarlo.

"Me gusta Fumiko" respondió simplemente y mi sonrisa pudo tocar de oreja a oreja. "Fumiko Uchiha"

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Naruto entró corriendo a la habitación.

"Naruto" escuché a Ino quejarse. Pero el rubio la ignoró y siguió hacía nosotros.

"¡Teme!, ¡Sakura-chan!" exclamó emocionado y luego se acercó a ver a los bebés. "Pero si son ustedes" dijo riendo "Y dos. Vaya puntería Sasuke" mencionó dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda a mi esposo. El interpelado bufó y supe que estaba contando hasta diez. "Deberé poner más esfuerzo. No dejaré que me ganes" bromeó.

"¡Naruto!" reclamé y vi como su espalda se erizó.

"Esta bien Sakura-chan, estoy feliz por ustedes y sus bebés son muy lindos, dattebayo" dijo alzando las manos.

"¿No deberías estar en tu oficina?" preguntó Sasuke

"Me escapé un momento. Felicitar a mis mejores amigos era importante"

"Gracias" dije sinceramente.

Sasuke estaba a mi lado sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía. Su alegría me contagiaba y vernos así me hacía darme cuenta que habíamos logrado lo que queríamos. Todo nos había llevado a este momento. Y estaba bien.

Jamás encontraría las palabras adecuadas para describir como me sentí ahora. La felicidad era enorme y a partir de este instante no volvería a dejar que nada acabara con ella. Habrían problemas pero habíamos aprendido a resolverlos. Todo lo que pasó nos ayudó a unirnos más, a aprender más sobre nosotros. A darnos cuenta que somos fuertes. Nuestra historia la seguiríamos escribiendo.

Teníamos mucho tiempo.

Cuando un Uchiha ama lo hace con todo el corazón y no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras.

**FIN**

* * *

**El fin! Después de tanto tiempo. Uff. Esta historia surgió como solo una loca idea en mi cabeza al anterior año y al fin la he terminado y vaya que me ha llevado tiempo XD. Ha sido un reto para mi escribirla pues es la primera vez que lo hago pero decidí darme un oportunidad y ver que salia. Y personalmente me ha encantado.**

**Gracias por leerme, a todas las personas que dejaron su comentario y a los que leyeron anónimamente, gracias por tenerme paciencia. Gracias de corazón.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. En un futuro quien sabe podré estar incursionando en otra obra jaja. Me gustaría que me comentaran sobre que temática les gustaría leer.**

**En fin, como siempre ha sido, sus comentarios son bienvenidos para quejas, sugerencias, impresiones y todo jaja.**

**Espero leernos pronto. ¡Besos y abrazos a todos! XD**

**Chau 3**


End file.
